Blood is Thicker than Water
by IHateCheddar
Summary: Izuku Midoriya had always been completely normal, a quirkless boy with nothing special about him. But.. What if that hadn't been the case? What if there was more to the story than an extra toe joint? Quirk!Deku, liquidification, Dad Might
1. Chapter 1

**(I do not own Boku no Hero Academia, only this fanfiction's plot)**

**Again only saying this once, this story is in 3rd person**

* * *

_Beep* Beep* Beep*_

Groaning Izuku Midoriya peeked out from under his pillow, looking at the time he immediately jumped up in a panic.

Opening his closet Midoriya quickly grabbed his uniform and flung it on in a hurry, buttoning his shirt clumsily with his fingers. Pulling up his pants Midoriya rushed into the bathroom and splashed some water on his face and quickly started brushing his teeth.

He had overslept.

"Shitshitshitshit.." he muttered under his breath as he put his contacts in, glancing at his hair for the first time in his life Midoriya was glad styling did nothing for the curls. Running down the stairs he barely heard his mother call for him to come back and eat some breakfast.

"Hey- at least have some juice, Izuku-kun!"

But Izuku didn't have time, he yelled a quick apology over his shoulder before heading out the door, leaving his mother alone.

* * *

Between almost being killed by the same villain twice, meeting All Might and learning his idol was horribly injured, and being acknowledged by him, Izuku Midoriya didn't think his day could get any stranger.

That was, until All Might said, "You're worthy of inheriting my power!"

Lifting his head up, Midoriya tilted his head in a deadpan, "Huh? Inherit your power?.."

Throwing his head back All Might laughed, walking closer to the confused child.

"What's with that face? It's just a suggestion, but you do need to decide whether or not you'll accept my power!" All Might said pointing at him, blood gushing out of his mouth comically.

_'__wh__-what__ is All Might saying?'_

"I'm talking about my quirk, young man," The blond said, wiping the blood from his chin, "The tabloids always called it "super strength" or "boost", and I always dodged the question in interviews with a funny joke. Why? Because The Symbol of Peace, All Might, had to be a natural born hero. But young man, I will tell you the truth.."

Tilting his head back and spreading his arms wide in a dramatic fashion, All Might disclosed one of his biggest secrets. "My quirk was passed on to me like a sacred torch that has been carried through many generations!"

"Passed on to you..?"

"That's right, and now, it is your turn."

"Wa.. Wait a minute! While it's true that your quirk is something that's hotly debated as one of the worlds greatest mysteries, so much so that not a day goes by where I don't see someone discussing it online, but.. Well I don'treallyknowwhatyou meanbyinheritingorpassingonaquirkI'veneverhearofanythinglikethatit's neverevenbeenconjuredupasconjectureinthedebatewhyisthat?isitbecausesincethedawnofhistoryaquirklikethathadneverbeenconfirmed?Inthefirstplaceits.."

_'You__ always start with denial, huh?'_ All Might thought, watching the boy mutter his thoughts out loud.

"Nonsense!"

Midoriya jumped and looked up at All Might who sighed, "Look kid, I might keep secrets but I'm not a liar." Holding out his hand he continued, "The power to transfer power, is the quirk I inherited.."

Midoriya watched in amazement as All Might's hand glowed with a beautiful light, looking him in the eyes the hero continued, "I was entrusted with "One For All"!"

"One.. For.. All.."

"That's right! One person cultivates the power and passes it on to someone else, then they also cultivate it and pass it on. One for All is the crystalization of power, swirling with the voices of heroes with a courageous heart."

"Why.." Midoriya started, feeling somewhat overwhelmed, "Why would you give me something so great?"

"I've been looking for a successor, and I think you are worthy. You, a quirkless fanboy, were more heroic than anyone else out there today."

Midoriya felt tears well up in his eyes again, All Might slapped his forehead and continued on, "Well, it is up to you, though.. So, what'll it be?"

Wiping his tears Midoriya shakily stood up and firmly nodded, "I'll do it!"

"An immediate reply, just as I expected."

Pulling out his phone All Might made a gesture for Midoriya to hand over his (which he immediately complied with) and put his number in.

"My name will be listed as 'Toshinori Yagi', if your parents happen to see it just say I'm a friend from school or a new teacher, whatever will be easiest to keep up with."

Taking his phone back, Midoriya made sure the number was saved under his favorites before looking up at the thin man, "So is that like your real name or..?"

All Might, or as some would call Toshinori, gave a nod. "When I'm in this form you can call me Yagi, it will cause less suspicion that way."

Suddenly realizing something Midoriya flushed, " Um.. My name is Izuku Midoriya.. I just realized I never properly introduced myself.."

Laughing slightly Toshinori ruffled his hair, "Little on the nose, huh?"

"..Maybe a little."

Taking a step forwards Midoriya stumbled slightly, he was about to bid All Might farewell before he felt an arm loop around his waist to keep him from falling, hearing a laugh he felt his face turn pink.

"Not surprising your body is finally giving out, we'll have to work on your endurance some when we get started on you training.."

_'training__? I guess that makes sense..'_

Looking down at him All Might had Midoriya lean into him somewhat, "I'll walk you home, it's almost dark out so I should do it anyways given the neighborhood."

"I wouldn't want to cause you anymore trouble.." Midoriya may say that but they were already walking, All Might shook his head and just let the boy use him as a cane as they headed towards his apartment complex.

Midoriya felt some anxiety as they walked up the stairs, his mother was going to kill him for being out this late with no phone call! Hopefully she would accept the Sludge Villain as an excuse, or at least be distracted by worrying over him enough that he'd escape the scolding until morning.

Knocking on the door Midoriya glanced up at All Might who was still letting him lean on him, hearing the door open he turned to face his mother, Inko Midoriya, whose expression was unreadable as she stared at her son before looking up quizzically at All Might.

"Who are you?"

Thinking on his feet Midoriya straightened up some before replying, "Mom this is Mr. Yagi, he's Toshinori's father."

"Toshinori Yagi?.." She said quietly before smiling, "Ooh is this a a friend or..?"

Feeling his face go red Midoriya shook his head, "He's just a friend! I wasn't feeling well so his dad wanted to make sure I got home okay.."

Turning around Inko sighed, "No wonder, you didn't even eat breakfast.." Looking over her shoulder she locked eyes with Yagi, "Would you like some tea, Mr. Yagi? I just made a pot."

"Erm.. I wouldn't want to impose.."

"Nonsense! Please, I always make too much.."

Looking at Midoriya the boy shrugged and started to lead the man inside, though on the inside the boy felt a great deal of anxiety having the number one hero inside his home.

Hearing the door click behind them Toshinori raised an eyebrow, looking over his shoulder he shrugged- it must have something to do with the woman's quirk.  
Looking around the apartment All Might couldn't help but be somewhat put off by how dark it was, the quiet didn't make it much better. Looking down at Midoriya he could tell the kid was slightly anxious, but that probably had more to do with him than the atmosphere. Shaking his head he followed the small woman into the kitchen only to quickly knock Midoriya to the floor, feeling a string on his cheek as he also narrowly dodged the bullet.

Locking eyes with the green haired woman All Might saw six bullets floating around her fingers, an unreadable expression on her face.

Midoriya's had turned pale when he met the cold gaze of his mother, "Mom?.. What's.. What are doing?!"

Grimacing the woman shook her head, "Something I should've done a long time ago, I should've known you were a hopeless case." Turning towards All Might she gave a sadistic smile, "I realize this may not make much sense to you, Toshinori, but I cannot pass up this opportunity."

Throwing her hand back she rocketed three more bullets at them, making sure they were spread out enough to prevent dodging. Time slowed down for Midoriya as his mind quickly went through the possible outcomes, strategies, anything he could do, but each time he came to one single possibility. A Chance.

All Might felt himself being thrown as Midoriya grabbed him by the shoulders before he could do anything, hearing the other two bullets making contact with the wall and floor as he was splattered with blood.

At first Midoriya felt a searing pain, a hot numbness, before a warm feeling flooded through his entire body. Trying to move Midoriya felt like he was everywhere, stretched too thin, like his whole body was made out of his tongue, but not quite. Looking around his vision was very warped, stained scarlet, like a colitiscope if that makes any sense.

Watching his mother as she floated the bullets around her fingers as she hummed, All Might looking distraughtly at his blood soaked lap as he tried to make sense of what just happened.

_'He's.. He's.. Helpless..'_

Midoriya felt an ungodly amount of rage when he saw his mother throw her hand back again, obviously meaning to take a second shot at All Might. Midoriya stretched himself across the floor, trying to reach out to stop her. Gathering himself a sudden red tendril shot up from the blood soaked floor and wrapped around her arm, effectively stopping her actions. More tendrils shot out and wrapped around the woman, constricting her like a snake as they lifted her in the air.

All Might watched as the strange substance dropped the now limp villain, before gathering into the silhouette of a person. As the figure became more defined the red faded to a pale fleshy color that was dotted with freckles. Turning to look at him Midoriya tried to take a step forwards before his knees buckled under him.

Ushering over All Might helped Midoriya sit up, looking the boy over the hero immediately located and put pressure on his gunshot wound, ripping some of his shirt to try to soak up some of the blood. Meanwhile Midoriya stared blankly at the woman who had attacked them, his mother.

"I.. I don't understand.." Midoriya in one word was in shock, his left shoulder was on fire and his emotions were all over the place, he could barely gather his thoughts, "Why did she.. Is she even..?"

"Shh.. Hey, I'm going to call my friends and we'll all get this sorted out, alright?" Tilting Midoriya forwards to look at the wound he grimaced at his blood soaked hand, "I just need you to try to stay awake for me, okay? Can you do that?

..Kid?

Hey, can you hear me?

Midoriya!?"

* * *

**I've seen this "Izuku was born with a quirk!" story a dozen times, so much like with my "Back in Black" fanfic I want to subvert the trope a bit**

**Next chapter will provide some more information with what's going on and why Inko attacked Izuku, as this was honestly too long already**

**If you recognise this fanfic from my wattpad account, please don't put spoilers in the comments as to what's going on**

**anyways please like, comment, and share :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Truth

**(I do not own Boku no Hero Academia or its characters, only this fanfiction's plot)**

* * *

Opening his eyes Midoriya was greeted by an unfamiliar white ceiling, blinking again he tried to sit up only to feel a sharp pain in his left shoulder.

Laying back down he looked around his hospital room in confusion, what had happened? He remembered walking home, and being attacked by a villain, and All Might.. All Might saved him again when he tried to save Bakugou, then he chose him as his successor, and then...

Sitting up with a start Midoriya felt a sudden panic, what the hell had his mother been thinking?! Reaching back he hissed and quickly ripped his hand away, she really had fucking shot him.. She tried to shoot All Might!

"This can't be real.. I'm dreaming, yeah that's itthere'snowaymymomwoulddothatandevenifthisisrealtheremustbeasolidreasonforitotherwisemymomwouodbeavillainandthatisn'tpossibleshedoesn'tevenhavethequirkforitgrantedshedidtrytoshootusbutI'msurethatwasjustamisunderstandingright?Ifitwasn'tthatwouldmeanmymomtriedto-"

"Mr. Midoriya are you okay?"

Yelping slightly Midoriya turned to see the concerned face of his nurse, who was checking on his vitals since his heart rate had spiked.

"I guess.. My shoulder hurts though.."

Smiling his nurse laughed nervously, "Gunshot wounds do tend to do that, here let me check your bandages."

Midoriya felt slightly agitated as the nurse check him over, he didn't like being touched by strangers. Obviously, All Might had taken him here, but where was he? Was he okay?

"Hmm they seem fine," His nurse said, examining his afflicted shoulder, "I'll come change them in half an hour or so.. Now that you're awake I'm going to go get your doctor, okay?"

Nodding Midoriya fiddled with his thumbs, feeling awkward. Glancing at the man as he opened the door the greenette hesitantly decided he needed to be sure of something.

"Ermm.. Wait!"

"Hmm?" The nurse turned back to him, halfway out the door.

"I was just.. I was just wondering if Mr. Yagi was alright.."

Smiling he gave the boy a nod, "He was discharged late last night, I believe he's at the police station right now giving his testament, we'll give them a call to let them know you're awake."

Breathing sigh of relief Midoriya nodded, thankful no one else had been hurt.

* * *

Looking down at the smug woman All Might felt a certain amount of ungodly rage boiling beneath his skin. While they were technically here to figure out _why_ she had tried to kill her son, it was pretty obvious what with his quirkless status. The idea someone had tried to kill his successor for such a horrible reason really grinded Toshinori's gears, creating sparks that lit an angry fire in his brain.

Ignoring his silently fuming friend Tsukauchi decided to get the interrogation underway.

"Tell me, Ms. Midoriya, why did you attempt to kill your son the other night?"

"I didn't."

All Might was about to say something when Tsukauchi put his hand up, effectively shutting him up.

"Then why did you shoot at the boy and Mr. Yagi the other night?"

Cocking her head to the side the woman's bangs fell over her eyes, "I intended to rid the world of them."

Narrowing his eyes Tsukauchi then asked, "Are you really Inko Midoriya?"

Nodding the woman leaned forwards with a gleam in her eyes, "Yes I am, detective."

"How is it that you weren't trying to kill your son, but you were intending to rid the world of Izuku Midoriya?"

"I wasn't."

"What do you mean you weren't?"

Leaning back Inko laid her cuffed hands on the table, "I mean I wasn't trying to rid the world of Izuku Midoriya."

"But you shot him last night."

"No I didn't."

"Then how is it he's in the hospital right now?"

"He isn't."

Leaning on his elbows Tsukauchi looked at the woman curiously, "Now how can that be the case?"

Grinning, Inko hummed absentmindedly, "Izuku Midoriya isn't a real person."

"Are you saying he's a by product of your quirk?"

Shaking her head the woman laughed, "The boy is real, Izuku Midoriya isn't though."

"Did you intend to kill the boy?"

"Yes."

"And the boy, is he not your son?"

"No, he isn't."

All Might tore his gaze away from the woman and looked at Tsukauchi in shock as man nodded, confirming that the case just changed drastically.

"But you are indeed Inko Midoriya?"

"Again I am."

"And your Husband is Hisashi Midoriya?"

"No."

"Is he also not a real person?"

"That's correct."

"Does Izu-.. Does the boy know this?"

"Nope, let me know how be reacts when you tell him, please?"

All Might glared at the woman, "Are you enjoying this?"

Locking eyes with him she smirked, "Yes I am, All Might."

Tsukauchi quickly steeled his features, while All Might coughed up blood in surprise, "Why did you call him that?"

"That's who he is, isn't he?" Inko said shrugging, "My master always had a hunch that was the his real name."

"Who is your master?"

"You may have heard of him, seeing how you covered up the fact the Symbol of Peace blasted his head off."

A thick tension settled into the room as seconds passed, All Might's face shadowed as the words sunk in.

"How exactly did your 'master' get it in his head that Toshinori was All Might's real name?"

"That's what _your_ master was whispering when she died, 'Toshinori will..' was on the tip of her tongue as my master ripped her heart out."

Tsukauchi held All Might back before he could lunge at the sniggering villain, whispering "It isn't worth being taken off of the case over her." In the heroes ear before letting him go.

"So I take it your master was the villain known as All for One?"

"Yes, he was."

Sitting back in his chair Tsukauchi linked his fingers together, "Tell me, what does the boy have to do with him?"

"We were planning to use him."

"Why did All for One plan to use Midoriya?"

"He didn't."

Sighing Tsukauchi leaned back, "Okay what did he plan to use the boy for?"

"To torture All Might."

"Did he intend to make the boy a villain?"

"Yes."

"You obviously didn't do a very good job," All Might said confidently, "The boy is more courageous than most heros."

Shrugging Inko smiled, "You only see what you want, the boy is desperate, once he gave up on his dream we would be there to offer what he wanted most. Do you really think a child would be strong enough to resist that sort of temptation?"

"You mean to say you would give Midoriya a quirk, how is that possible now that All for One is dead?"

"No, Midoriya doesn't exist."

"Then who is he?" All Might cut in sharply, glaring angry holes in the woman's skull.

"Toku Shimura," Inko said, clearly amused at the reaction she got from the Symbol of Peace as he sputtered, barely whispering out "what..?" As he became deathly pale.

"Like I said, his purpose was to torture you." Inko explained, watching the mixture of regret and anger rage behind baby blue eyes, "Master found them when little Shimura was only a year old, his mother barely put up a fight as I ripped her apart molecule by molecule.. I took Toku and master went to go dispose of his father."

Looking at his friend's horrified expression Tsukauchi gently squeezed his hand under the table, helping Toshinori ground himself as the villain continued to try to rile him up.

"Wouldn't it have been great if the grandson of your precious master was along side All for One when he killed you?" The woman laughed mirthfully at her two interrogators, sighing as she glared daggers into All Might's skull, "..But the plans changed somewhat when you defeated him.. Instead we decided that if we were going to beat the Symbol of Peace we would need a Symbol of Anarchy."

"So you intended to give Toku a quirk in exchange for his corporation in this plan?"

Breaking eye contact with All Might Inko turned towards Tsukauchi, "No, we simply intended to stop suppressing the one he already possesses."

"Is he not quirkless?"

Shaking her head Inko hummed absentmindedly, fiddling with her shackles.

"Ms. Midoriya, answer the question."

"No, he isn't quirkless, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to stop me the other night."

All Might felt like an idiot as the realization hit him, at first he had thought Midoriya had melted because of the bullet, something to do with the villain's quirk. That Midoriya had been able to reform because she was knocked unconscious, but..

"Do you know what his quirk is?"

Shrugging the woman shook her head, "No, like I said we made sure he never activated it. If the fucker had just taken his juice he wouldn't have gotten it for a long time.."

"Juice..?"

"It had a drug in it that works by halting someone's quirk factor."

All Might's eyes widened, "You tricked the boy into thinking he was quirkless?!"

"Yes, one of the best things about being the wretched things caregiver was watching the light die in his eyes when he received his 'diagnosis'." Chuckling the woman murmured, "Being able to crush him over and over again, it was only a matter of time before he gave up hope. Then, I would offer a new solution. A drug that he would think granted him a power, but only if taken regularly."

"Allowing you to manipulate and extort him.." Tsukauchi finished, feeling nails being dug into his skin as Toshinori listened to her talk.

Inko nodded, "We would start small at first, having him go after 'villains' as a vigilante, setting up situations where he would see how awful hero society really is. He would know firsthand how it discriminates against those without strong quirks, how he needs to be a symbol for them to rise up and take what's theirs."

"Why are you just telling us this?!" All Might demanded, hand hitting the table in anger.

"Because telling you how miserable I made your master's grandchild is the best thing I've done since I shot him," She laughed as she watched the man's fist clench, "Did you ever look at the kanji I used for his name? It can also read as 'Useless', I figured the kids in his class would appreciate that.. He'd always come home with bruises or burns, never complaining to me, instead resorting to decorate his wrists with angry red lines.."

Toshinori was about to say something when he felt a hand on his shoulder, whirling around on Tsukauchi who gave him a sympathetic smile.

"We'll continue this later," looking at the gleeful woman he scowled, "don't get comfortable."

"Wouldn't dream of it, detective."

* * *

Walking away from the interrogation room Tsukauchi spoke before All Might could even ask, "So far she is telling the truth, she probably knows how my quirk works judging by how she was answering me."

"So he's really..?"

Looking at the blond man he gave a nod, "We'll run a DNA test to be sure, just in case she was lied to, but it's seems that way. It shouldn't take more than a day or so to confirm it given she gave us a name."

Looking forwards All Might's expression was a mixture of distraught and shocked, "To think he had to grow up in such a way, if Nana knew I'd let this happen.."

"Hey now, don't even think about blaming yourself, " Tsukauchi said pointedly as he stopped in front of the man, "You couldn't have known, and in the forty-eight hours you've known him you've saved his life in more ways than one."

"I know it's just.." feeling his eyes water the hero sighed dejectedly, "I just feel like I've failed my master somehow.."

"I know you do.. I may not have known Shimura personally but I'm sure she wouldn't feel that way."

"You're right, she'd be happy to see we've found each other.. " All Might said, thinking of how his master would have laughed at their initial meeting, but that didn't change the way _he_ felt about the situation.

Smiling the human lie detector started walking again, the thin man following him as they fell back into sync.

"Given whose involved, this case will have to be off the books and completely confidential- that means no one will know anything about it. While I understand there are people who you or the boy would want to inform about this, it could severely jeopardize the boy's safety."

"I understand, but you must also understand that my old teacher will need to be informed about what happened, right?"

"I suppose you can tell him the basics, but nothing more- not that I don't trust Gran Torino, it's just we can never be sure who is listening."

All Might nodded, the old man didn't need to know the more heart wrenching details anyways.

"Unless we find a close relative I think it would be best if the boy stayed with you, given the nature of the case and your possible relationship to his grandmother."

Smiling All Might nodded, "Even if he isn't who the villain says I'll still take him in, he's my successor after all."

"We will have to come up with a cover story, but we can worry about that in a few days when we have more information."

Hearing a buzzing sound Tsukauchi picked up his phone, listening to what the woman had to say with a smile before turning towards All Might, hand on the speaker.

"He's awake, apparently asking if 'Mr. Yagi' is okay."

Shaking his head All Might laughed, "I guess I'd better go visit him, settle both of our nerves some.."

* * *

Midoriya perked up like a puppy when All Might came into the room, but frowning somewhat when he noticed the bandaged on his cheek.

"Are you okay? They said they discharged you but.."

"My boy I'm fine, you were the one who was shot."

"Yeah but your cheek.."

Putting a hand on Midoriya's good shoulder All Might smiled, "Don't worry about me, it's just a scratch."

Looking down Midoriya flushed slightly, "I'm sorry about my mom.. I don't know what got into her, did the police say anything?"

Sighing All Might nodded, sitting in the visitors chair he gently took the boy's hand.

"Yes, they did.. Look, there is no easy way to say this but that woman was not your mother."

Midoriya's eyes widened, "So it was someone's quirk! I knew she-"

"That's not what I meant, Izuku." All Might cut him off, earning a confused look from Midoriya.

"But you just said.."

Sighing All Might bit his lip, "That woman, Inko Midoriya, is not your real mother."

".. I was adopted?"

Shaking his head All Might grimaced, "Kidnapped... She worked for a larger villain who wanted to recruit you."

_'No way! That's..'_

"Impossible, I mean yeah we didn't live in the nicest house or best neighborhood, but momwasalwaysniceandlovingsheneverhurtmeorencouragedmetobeviolentoranythingvillianous-"

"Izuku, I told you already, I don't lie." All Might cut him off gently, green eyes starting to get glassy as tears rolled down Midoriya's freckled cheeks.

"But.. But that would mean.. Why would she..?"

"Do you remember missing breakfast that morning?"

When the boy nodded All Might gave a sigh, "Apparently the food was spiked with a quirk suppression drug, since you didn't take it that morning she didn't feel she had any other choice but to kill you before your quirk manifested."

"Quirk.. Suppression..?"

"Remember when she shot you? I didn't notice it at first- didn't consider it, what with all that was going on.."

"The red tendrils! I saw them but I.. I didn't think they were from _me_."

Nodding All Might watched the dawning realization flood his successor's face, "Judging by what happened the other night it seems you have some sort of liquidification quirk."

Midoriya sniffled and wiped his cheek, "S-so what happens now?"

"If you're alright with it, you'll be staying with me until we find your real family."

"I wouldn't want to be a bother.."

"Nonsense, you're my successor after all."

"You still want me to be after what happened?" Midoriya asked quietly, feeling kinda small.

Reaching over All Might gently wiped away some of Midoriya's tears, smiling kindly at him, "You mean after you took a bullet for me? Young man, none of what happened the other night was your fault, you understand that don't you?"

"I know it's just... If I had-"

"Then you would still be in that situation. Young man, trust me when I say this is one of the best outcomes that could have happened."

Looking at him for a moment Midoriya gave a nod, feeling All Might cup his other cheek as he wiped his tears away.

Leaning back All Might tapped his chin, thinking of something more pleasant to talk about, "I imagine it's pretty boring in here, would you like me to pick up a book or something when I come back tomorrow?"

"That's fine, but um.. well.."

Raising his eyebrows All Might mimicked, "Well?"

"Well.. I was wondering if you could get my glasses? I usually wear contacts but I think the doctors took them out and-"

"Of course I'll get them for you, are they in your room?"

"The bathroom I think, if not my contacts should be in there.. It's okay you don't have to.."

"I want to, it's no bother." Laughing slightly All Might tucked some of his hair behind his ear, "If anything you're doing me a favor."

"Huh?"

"Well I can only do hero work for a few hours a day, so the rest of the time I'm pretty bored. It's nice to have something productive to do, don't you think?"

"Oh, yeah I guess so.. Do you think you can grab one of my notebooks too?"

"Of course!"

* * *

**Omg this took almost two days but it was worth it**

**In case you didn't know Tsukauchi's quirk is 'Human Lie Detector', which means he can tell when someone is lying or not, a limitation I added is that he needs a verbal reply. Inko was indeed aware of his quirk during the interrogation**

**Now that you can see what this story is about, what do you think? Feel free to make suggestions or ask questions (even if they seem silly) because I truly love feedback of all kinds**


	3. Chapter 3: The Next Step

**(I do not own Boku no Hero Academia or its characters, only this fanfiction's plot)**

* * *

Midoriya awkwardly stood at the service desk as All Might filled out his release forms, feeling slightly nervous about the whole thing. Adjusting his sling Midoriya winced slightly, even with the meds his shoulder still hurt like a bitch.

Slapping his hands together All Might smiled at his new charge, "Everything's settled, we're free to go."

Pushing his oval frames up his nose Midoriya bit his lip awkwardly, "So.. Do we just go to your apartment now or..?"

Shaking his head All Might sat a hand on Midoriya's head and started steering him towards the door saying, "I was thinking we could go get some lunch, if that's alright with you that is."

Smiling Midoriya nodded, "I don't mind."

Walking out into the parking lot Midoriya squinted at the sudden light, holding the hem of the tall man's shirt as he was led down the walk path. Pulling out his car keys All Might led them over to a big pickup truck, opening the passenger side for him.

Sliding in Midoriya grabbed the seat belt and started trying to buckle himself in, feeling somewhat satisfied when it finally clicked into place. Looking away from adjusting his rearview mirror All Might started making sure Izuku was strapped in, saying something in English as he tightened the seat belt to keep him place.

Pulling into the highway Midoriya watched as the hospital left his line of sight, he felt his eyes burn as hot tears started rolling down his cheeks.

"Is there anywhere you'd like to eat? I.." All Might cut himself off with a grimace when he noticed his successor was crying, glancing back to the road All Might tried to think of something to say.

"..You know it's okay if you don't want to eat out, we could get some takeout or I could try to make us something.."

"It's fine!" Midoriya interjected, quickly turning to him only to wince at the sharp movement. "It's just.. this- everything, just feels more real now.."

Sighing Midoriya looked down, wiping his cheek as he glanced at his sling. "..Like it actually happened."

"Young man, I understand how you must feel.. Your whole world's been turned upside down and ripped inside out, I don't blame you for being upset."

Sniffling Midoriya brought one of his knees up, and while it may not have been the safest thing in the world Toshinori didn't comment on it, letting the boy rest his head on it as they drove.

* * *

"So, table for two?"

Wrapping an arm around Midoriya (taking care to avoid his left shoulder) All Might nodded, guiding the boy along as he followed the waitress to their booth he couldn't help but laugh as the boy muttered under his breath about how cool the girl's jellyfish quirk was.

Handing them their menus with her luminescent stingers the waitress smiled, "Our specials are on the front, can I get you anything to drink?"

"Just water is fine, Izuku?"

"Oh! Um.. I'll have a cherry cola.."

"Right on! I'll be right back with that."

Walking around the corner their waitress was soon out of sight, though Midoriya could still see the faint glow from her stingers even from across the restaurant.

Tapping the table lightly All Might tried to think of something to say, eyeing his charges sling he asked, "How's your shoulder?"

"Huh? Oh it's.. It's fine, it doesn't hurt as bad as before."

"When we get home I'll have to change your bandages," reaching into his pocket All Might handed Midoriya a bottle, "Take two of these when the waitress brings us our drinks."

Setting the painkillers to the side Midoriya nodded, asking, "So what do you want to eat?"

"I'm just going to get a burger, I don't need to eat much. How about you?"

"Uh I guess I'll get the same with some fries.."

Soon their area was once saturated with a pretty pink glow as their waitress came back, handing Midoriya and All Might their drinks.

"Here's your soda, and your water. Did you figure out what you wanted?"

Nodding All Might gave their orders, adding a plate of carrots as All Might felt 'Children need their vegetables'.

"Okay, I'll go take these to the chef, your food should be done shortly. Those are prescription, right?" She said, gesturing to the bottle beside Midoriya.

"Of course!" Midoriya said quickly, gesturing to his arm, "Just pain meds is all."

"You don't have a cast, did you sprain your arm?"

"It was a villain," All Might cut in, "He'll be fine in a few days."

The pink changed to a more purple hue, "Oh my gosh that must've been horrible, I hope you're alright."

Suddenly slapping herself with one of her stingers, "Oh I need to take these!" Ducking her head in a small bow their waitress apologized before rushing off.

"Yagi, what do I tell people when they ask about what happened?"

Looking back at the boy All Might coughed up some blood, hitting his chest slightly as he said, "We can talk about that later, for now just be as unspecific as possible."

Hearing a ding from his phone, All Might looked down to see a message he'd been waiting for all day:

_True Man: The results are in, come see me_ _tomorrow_

* * *

Putting the last of his clothes away Midoriya glanced around at the unfamiliar room, it was nice, just not his old room. All Might had finished showing him around about an hour ago, leaving him to put his things away while he made some calls.

Sitting on his bed, Midoriya's hair shadowed his eyes as _that_ night replayed over and over in his head, more specifically the red tentacles that had wrapped around his mother as he fought for their lives.

_'My mom was a villain.. what am I supposed to do with that?'_

He had been pondering this exact question ever since the news had really sunk in, sure she wasn't biologically his mom, but in a way she still had been. It was weird.

"She's the woman who raised me, I suppose that's as uncomplicated as it can get.." laying back on his bed (ignoring his shoulder) Midoriya covered his eyes in a groan, it's still weird.

Hearing his door click Midoriya's eyes snapped over to see All Might peeking his head in, "Hey, I think it's time we change your bandages, yeah?"

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed as he sat up Midoriya nodded, standing up and following the tall man into the kitchen.

Taking a seat on a stool Midoriya first took his sling off, setting it on the dark marble. Before he could start taking his shirt off a tiny-white-thing jumped up onto the countertop out of nowhere, earning a loud yell from the greenette.

Spurting out blood as he laughed at his successor, All Might watched in amusement as Midoriya slowly realize the sudden splotch of color was nothing more than a kitten.

"That's Spook's, sorry if she scared you."

Eyes sparkling as he watched her sniff his sling, Midoriya smiles and reached forwards as the kitten nuzzled under his fingers, "I didn't know you had a cat."

Scratching the back of his head all Might walked over, gently wrapping Spook's tail around his finger, "Well I haven't had her long, a new colleague of mine dumped her on me last week, man needs to spay his cat.."

"Can I hold her?" Midoriya hesitantly asked, earning a smile from the old hero.

"Of course you can, here." Gently, All Might picked the kitty up and sat her on Midoriya's lap, "You can play with her while I do this."

Unraveling the bandages All Might felt a ping of guilt as he looked over the sutures that held his successors skin together. He should have been the one to take that bullet, a child shouldn't have had to save _him_ of all people.

Applying some ointment All Might muttered his apologies as Midoriya whimpered, as it must've (and did) hurt pretty bad.

Securing the new bandage the blond man said, "All done, you okay?"

Quickly Midoriya wiped his eyes and nodded, turning to look at All Might as he said, "Yes sir, just a bit sore."

Ruffling the boy's hair All Might sighed, this kid would be the death of him.

Looking down at Spook's Midoriya rubbed under her chin, smiling as he listened to her purr. Glancing up his idol Midoriya flushed before quickly looking back down, nervously mumbling, "So.. erm.."

Sitting at the table, All Might raised an eyebrow, giving his successor his attention as the boy fumbled over his words somewhat.

"I was just wondering.. What we do now is all.."

Ah. That made sense, scratching his chin All Might glanced around his apartment before sitting up and gesturing over to the coach.

"It's getting late, so we can just watch some television until dinner.. Unless you rather do something else.."

"No that's fine!" Midoriya said quickly, slipping off of the stool slowly as to not scare the kitty cat in his arms. Laughing at the boy's antics All Might stood and walked over to the coach. Once situated, the Number One Hero found the remote and clicked the TV on, looking through the channels as he searched for something his successor might like.

Midoriya fidgeted awkwardly as he watched the man look through the channels, whispering something in English as he read the title screens. Hearing a mew Midoriya looked down at Spook's, who had started to play with his hospital wristband. Petting her Midoriya relaxed somewhat, his situation may be weird, but it was alright for now.

* * *

"Okay, I want you to stay right here. This will only take a moment."

Shifting uncomfortably Midoriya muttered an 'okay' under his breath, feeling strange in the almost empty lobby of the police station. All Might had said he needed to pick up some papers regarding his case, something 'urgent' that 'couldn't wait'. So, there he was; watching as the thin man walked through some doors, leaving him alone with the receptionist.

Walking down the halls All Might made haste as he hurried towards Tsukauchi's office, feeling his stomach (metaphorically) churn with anxiety as he got closer.

Knocking on the door All Might didn't have to wait long before hearing Tsukauchi say "Come in". Shutting the door behind himself All Might looked at his friend who was looking over some documents, smiling Tsukauchi motioned him over.

"Glad you could make it, All Might, traffic wasn't bad I hope?"

"It.. It was fine Tsukauchi, I can manage in this form."

Tsukauchi nodded as he smiled. "I know, I just worry about you is all. As far as the case goes.." Pulling out a page from the documents he was holding, the younger man handed it over to All Might who looked at it with wide blue eyes.

"The boy is definitely Nana Shimura's grandson, and he has been missing for quite some time."

Running a hand through his hair, All Might stared at the DNA results, eyes becoming glassy as conflicting emotions swam in his head. The facts clearing drawn out for him.

"Is.. Is everything else the villain said true?"

"From what we can see it appears so.." looking at the document Tsukauchi clicked his tongue, "His mother went missing the same day he did. The rest of his family's remains were found later on, the police reports say they were cremated by some sort of disintegration quirk."

Laying the document down Tsukauchi looked at his emotionally distraught friend sympathetically, "I know you were hoping All for One had lied to her about this, I'm sorry."

Wiping at his eyes All Might shook his head, "Don't be, I was being foolish.."

Tsukauchi sighed, "You were being optimistic, which is something I happen to admire about you."

Looking surprised All Might was about to say something when the detective held his hand up, effectively silencing the man, "I'm being serious, being realistic is something that can help with my line of work.. But I tend to be downright pessimistic at times."

"I don't think you're pessimistic.."

Flushing slightly Tsukauchi scratched his cheek, "Well your presence help's me think more positively.."

Flushing, All Might stared at his friend who avoided making eye contact with the hero as he reopened the documents, "Anyways, the boy does have a living cousin on his mother's side.. Though I expect you wouldn't want to associate him with her."

Blinking slightly All Might clocked his head as he asked, "Why?"

"She used her quirk to rob a convenience store when she was fifteen, got into some drugs when she got out of juvy.. been in rehab for awhile according to these files.."

"You're right, I'm not sure if I want Izuku around her." Looking up at All Might Tsukauchi watched as the man coughed, wiping at his mouth as he concluded, "So I'll have to visit her a few times to ensure I'm making the right decision on whether or not to keep them separated."

Softening slightly Tsukauchi shook his head, "Always managing to surprise me.."

"Huh?"

"It's nothing!.. Shimura is probably waiting on you, here." Tsukauchi promptly stood and handed All Might the classified documents, "You both should read these over, then come back and we can all come up with a solid story to cover up All for One's involvement."

Taking the documents All Might nodded, "I'll talk to him later tonight, until then Tsukauchi."

Walking out of his friend's office All Might mind buzzed with everything he'd been told, but he'd be lying if he said the confirmation didn't ease his mind some.

Looking up Midoriya smiled and walked up to All Might when he reentered the lobby, "Did you get what you needed?"

Looking at the boy All Might nodded, running a hand through Midoriya's dark green hair, "Everything, come on.."

Taking Midoriya's hand All Might walked him back to his truck, half expecting a villain to jump out at them, but nothing happened. Instead the blond helped Midoriya buckle up and they drove off, heading back to their apartment where he'd tell the boy everything.

* * *

**Might not be the longest chapter in the world, but I had some issues getting certain scenes to work (such as the restaurant and apartment scenes) but I persisted and ended up with something decent, hope y'all didn't mind the wait**

**Spook's is a medium-haired tabby cat, in case you were having trouble imagining her**

**Real question though, would y'all be mad if I had Midoriya start going by Toku Shimura from now on? I feel like realistically he'd at least switch to Izuku Shimura, as Inko isn't his actual mother, but I feel like keeping his given name could go either way**

**When I first came up with this fanfic, I initially intended for him to completely revert back to his birth name, so I put a lot of research into finding the perfect one. I loved the name Toku especially because of the kanji used, which can mean "melt" and references the quirk I've given him.**

**I don't think it'll change much besides character interaction either way, as I tend to refer to characters by their last names throughout the story. Nonetheless, I still wanted to throw this out there just in case, and if nothing else explain more about why I picked the name Toku to begin with.**

**Hope you're enjoying this story so far, and are excited to get more information on the Shimura's family in the next chapter :D**


	4. Chapter 4: The Story

**(I do not own Boku no Hero Academia or its characters, only this fanfiction's plot)**

* * *

Midoriya fiddled with his fingers as he waited for All Might to finish making their tea, they were about to have a 'talk'.

While the blond hero had assured him he was not in trouble, Midoriya couldn't help but stress over whatever it could be. Was All Might already sick of him? Or perhaps his shoulder was too injured to allow him to become a hero? Or maybe he had found someone else to be his successor- There just seemed to be so many horrible options thatcouldpossiblybethecaseand-

"You're muttering again," All Might said with a smile, setting his tea down as he took a seat across from him.

Uttering an apology, Midoriya flushed. Looking up at his idol the man looked like he was thinking over something, which did nothing to quell his worries.

Sighing All Might decided there was no way around ripping the bandage off, "We've found out who you were, who your real family was.."

Eyes wide, Midoriya struggled for a response, finally choking out, "Are they..?"

With a sour expression All Might shook his head, "I'm afraid they were killed around when you were kidnapped, I'm sorry Izuku." Reaching across the table All Might gently took his successor's hand, "I wish things could have gone differently."

Midoriya flinched at the similar wording, how _she_ had phrased it when he found out.. when she lied..

Taking a deep breath Midoriya tried to relax as his eyes became glassy, "What's my name?"

"Hmm?"

Looking at All Might he tried to keep a straight face, even as traitorous tears started to fall down his face, "My name, I.. I know Izuku probably isn't my real one, and _certainly_ not bloody Midoriya.. I.."

"You're right," All Might said, taking a deep breath, "Your real name is Toku Shimura, the.. Actually, hold on a second.."

Standing up, All Might left the room for a moment. Midoriya, Shimura? _The young hero_ tapped on the table anxiously until the older hero returned, only a few minutes later, and with a few documents in hand.

Shuffling through the pages as he sat back down, All Might muttered to himself in English before saying, in Japanese, "Let's see, here." As he handed Midoriya a single file.

Looking it over Midoriya's eyes widened, "Is this.. My birth certificate?"

He didn't need to see his idol nod to confirm it, as it was plain as day. Running his fingers over his mother's signature, his _REAL_ mother's signature, he barely managed to choke back a sob.

"There's more information, about you and your parents.. but I feel what I'm about to say should be said first." Looking up to meet All Might's eyes the man held a certain amount of guilt in them, but..?

"Firstly, I must apologize to you." This completely caught Midoriya off guard, "Not only have you had to risk yourself to save _me_ of _all_ people, but your situation is, if only indirectly, my fault."

The temperature of the room shifted, as All Might continued uninterrupted, "You see.. Your grandmother, Nana Shimura.. I knew her, she was the previous holder of One for All. She was my master, she was like a mother to me in a way.. After she died I.." All Might paused as he seems to choke on what he was about to say, swallowing thickly as he recomposed himself.

"In any case," He continued, "When Nana died, her enemies became my enemies, if they weren't already. In retrospect, I should have told you about this before I even offered you One for All." Looking down All Might sighed, "I realize I was selfish in that regard, as a part of me felt you wouldn't want it if I did. I justified it by thinking that this wouldn't matter, as I had defeated _him_ already. It's the truth behind my quirk, the one I will pass onto you when you are ready."

That was how All Might came clean, telling his successor about everything. How One for All was made, about All for One, and how the different wielders of One for All have been attempting to defeat the immortal villain for centuries. The battle resulting in All Might's side was also cleared up, as the man explained he had sacrificed his well being to finally defeat the madman once and for all.

Midoriya stayed silent through it all, letting the old hero take his time, explaining it all to him fully. Only giving nods or shakes of the head when All Might asked if he had understood something or not.

Finally, Midoriya asked, "Are you done?" In a quiet voice.

Being given a nod, Midoriya took a deep breath as he wiped the dry tears from his eyes, "You're really foolish sometimes, you know that, Yagi?"

Sputtering slightly All Might couldn't manage a word as he watched the green haired boy look down at his birth certificate, "It's not your fault that this happened to me.. I certainly don't blame you anyway.. You shouldn't either."

Looking up Midoriya fixed his idol with a fierce look, "Another thing! If I wouldn't have been willing to take One for All because of a little danger I wouldn't have been worthy of it, would I have? Why would you gamble something as important as that on someone like me?"

All Might didn't have an answer for his successor, as he was right. He had expected the boy to get mad at him for not trusting him, but he hadn't expected this kind of reaction..

Grumbling under his breath about 'reckless fools' Midoriya sighed, looking back down at his birth certificate.

"Do you think she would mind?"

"Huh?"

"My Gran- Can I call Miss Shimura that?" Receiving a nod Midoriya continued, "Do you think she'd mind if I used my given name? My real one.. or at least my real surname."

Smiling All Might shook his head, "I don't think she'd mind at all, I think it would make her happy actually."

Nodding Midoriya set the certificate on the table, "I think I want to then, I'm just.. I don't want to be known as useless Deku anymore."

Wincing at the name All Might chuckled, "No, I would imagine not."

Pausing, Midoriya narrowed his eyes as he seemed to think something over. All Might felt a tad anxious as he watched his successor mutter to himself, what ever could he be planning?

"If my Gran was like your mother, doesn't that kind of make you my Uncle? In a way at least."

Spitting out blood All Might coughed violently for a moment, earning a slight (but amusing) freak out from Midoriya.

"I suppose, heh, now that you mention it, that might make things easier honestly.."

"Huh? How so?"

Wiping his chin All Might hummed absentmindedly, "Well any case that has anything to do with All for One is confidential, that means no one unauthorized can know anything about it, same with One for All." Midoriya gave a nod, signalling that he understood, "Thing is, this isn't as simple as my altercation with All for One. Since you're involved, we can't just destroy all the files and pretend it never happened.

Hitting his palm with his fist Midoriya made an 'oh' noise, "I see, so we'll need to make something up."

Nodding All Might gave him a smile, "and it'll be easier to keep things as close to the truth as possible. We'll be meeting a detective friend of mine tomorrow, to work out the details.."

Thinking for a moment, All Might added, "Having said that, this _is_ the story you'll have to tell for the rest of your life. So, don't be afraid to tell us if anything about it makes you uncomfortable, alright?"

Once he received a nod All Might took a sip of his now cold tea, that went better than expected..

* * *

Sitting up in bed Midoriya was slightly disoriented for a moment. Looking around at the more or less empty room, his brain began to slowly reregister what had happened in the last few weeks, as the dull ache in his shoulder gave its opinion on his previous action.

Sighing he reached over and fumbled for his glasses, setting them on his nose Midoriya slid onto the floor and made his way into the hallway. Looking at All Might's door Midoriya hesitated before walking past, silently as he could, into the kitchen.

Looking around Midoriya bit his lip, it would be nice to try making All Might something for a change..

Buzzing about the kitchen, Midoriya set about on getting the eggs on the stove and the biscuits in the oven. Finally, after the previously mentioned eggs were done, he set about frying some bacon. Though this attracted a certain feline fiend who was NOT going to get any if he had any say in the matter.

He was so engrossed in his cooking Midoriya didn't even notice his caregiver enter the kitchen, or videotape him arguing with the cat with an embarrassing amount of passion.

Thus, when All Might said, "Smells good, I didn't know you could cook." Midoriya nearly flew of his skin.

Whirling around, still feeling like he was having a heart attack, Midoriya sighed a breath of relief upon seeing it was only his idol, "Um yeah, I can.." Turning back to Spook's with a very serious glare he continued to ramble-explain as he nudged her away, "I always used to cook with.. with.."

Taking pity on the poor boy, All Might walked over and scooped up the kitty as he said, "I understand what you mean." Before he ruffled Midoriya's hair some.

Nodding Midoriya turned back to the pan, humming before his eyes went wide and he whipped back towards the thin man, "I hope you don't mind!.. I just.. Wanted to do something for you is all.."

"It's perfectly fine," Scratching the back of his head, All Might sheepishly continued, "Frankly I'm not much of a chef.. So, I'm glad to know you won't starve as a result of that."

Laughing Midoriya stirred the meat that was in the skillet as he said, "Well I can make most things, so no worries there.."

Setting Spook's on the floor All Might started on making them both some tea, humming absentmindedly as he thought about what the rest of their day would entail.

Looking over at his successor (who was flipping the bacon in the skillet) he let himself feel a little guilty, it was his fault after all.

* * *

**Okay imma split this into two chapters, just because I don't want either discussion to outshine the other, so your just going to have to deal with a bit of a cliffhanger**

**So Midoriya will be going by his birth name, most of you seemed to be okay with it so we'll go more into all the legal details next chapter :)**

**Anyways hope you like this, are excited for part 2, and give some ideas or suggestions for the cover story Midoriya will be stuck with for the remainder of this story**

**Til' Next Time!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Story pt 2

**(I don't own Boku no Hero Academia or its characters, only this fanfiction's plot)**

* * *

Tsukauchi sighed and tapped his foot against his office floor as he stared down at his unfinished paperwork, it was a small case, well.. Comparably smaller, when one considered the other case that was about to take up the rest of his afternoon, if not weekend.

So that's why Tsukauchi was devoting what was left of his morning to his _comparably_ smaller cases.

Hearing a knock on his door the detective sighed, relaxing somewhat as he set aside the paperwork.

"Come in."

A broad smile made its way to his face as his dearest friend walked into his office, followed by a nervous-looking teen with striking curly-green hair.

"It's good to see you Toshinori, and I suppose you must be Shimura?"

Midoriya brightened and gave a nod, "You're Detective Tsukauchi?"

"The very same," Gesturing towards the visiting chair, the human lie detector said, "Please, take a seat. We have a lot to discuss."

The two others followed their 'orders' while Tsukauchi poured them all a bit of tea, this would probably take a while.

"We should probably start off with what the public already knows," Tsukauchi began, "The News has covered the shooting, but have only revealed that two civilians were attacked by a villain. Given that a minor was involved it was fairly easy to put a gag order in place to prevent the public from knowing much more than that."

"That just leaves the issue of what we do tell the public," All Might said, leaning forwards, "We've been discussing this some, and Ku would like to go back to his birth name if possible."

"I expected as much, that makes things easy enough."

"Really?" Midoriya asked, "I'd have thought it'd make it more complicated.."

Shaking his head Tsukauchi gave him a reassuring smile, "It would have been more difficult to explain why you were staying with All Might if you continued to go by your previous alias, this way we can start from scratch to an extent."

Opening his desk, Tsukauchi pulled out a document before opening it. Handing All Might one of the files inside.

Peering over the taller man's shoulder Midoriya's eyes widened somewhat, "Eh? Witness Protection..?"

"There's a clause in the program that applies to the relatives of high ranking heroes," Tsukauchi explained, "It keeps them off of the books for as long as it's required, or in a child's case, when they enter the public school system."

Midoriya leaned back in his chair, he'd been half-kidding when he had said All Might was like his uncle.. Could this even apply to him?

"The official story will be that you went to live with All Might after the abduction attempt that killed your mother thirteen years ago. Endeavor used the same program for all of his children, so no one will think twice about it."

"Are you really alright with this?" Midoriya found himself asking, looking at the tall man who'd already done so much for him, "I get why you're letting me stay with you, but I couldn't ask you to lie-"

"Young man, trust me when I say it's no trouble at all." All Might said firmly, "I genuinely like having you around, so don't think I'm doing this just because you're my successor."

Feeling tears well up in his eyes Midoriya gave a nod, "Okay.."

Smiling Tsukauchi turned the two back to the matter at hand, "We still have to discuss what everyone will think happened to Izuku Midoriya."

Feeling suddenly downcast, Midoriya looked down as he fiddled with the sleeve of his shirt, "I didn't have any other family, or friends. With the school year ending, I doubt anyone will even notice I'm gone."

Grimacing All Might sighed, gently ruffling the boy's hair, sharing a look with his friend as he said, "I'm sure someone will, even so.. We still need to explain what happened to you legally."

Tsukauchi nodded, "It will have to be made public knowledge that Inko Midoriya attempted to kill two anonymous civilians, who thankfully survived their encounter with her, and has been convicted. This will explain why Izuku Midoriya is no longer in Musutafu, having gone overseas to be with his 'father'."

All Might leaned forwards, chin resting on his hands as he nodded, "He'd be out of our systems then, it'll work well enough anyways." Turning back towards his young ward the blond hero asked, "Is this alright with you?"

"As much as it can be. Erm.." Midoriya bit his lip, before asking what had been troubling his mind, "I was on the News, because of the Sludge Villain.. What if someone recognizes me?"

Leaning on his fist Tsukauchi shrugged, "You were barely mentioned or in the clip, as most people were focused on All Might and that kid's fancy quirk. Still, we can take precautions to ensure no one will recognize you."

Sighing, feeling a little relieved, Midoriya nodded. He was okay with looking a little less like the woman who'd tried to ruin his life.

Leaving Tsukauchi's office, for the first time in a while, Midoriya felt as though things might turn out okay.

* * *

**Part 2 is here :D**

**I'm happy to have this out, I intend to have one more chapter before I implement the time-skip, unless y'all wanna see more of the in-between before Midoriya goes to UA**

**I'm sure all of you are excited for Shimura *cough*Midoriya*cough* to meet class 1-A, so I'll try to hurry along if you agree with my impatience**

**Anyways, please vote and let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Hundred Eyes on You

**(I don't own Boku no Hero Academia or its characters, only this fanfiction's plot)**

* * *

Everything was red.

The stained world warped as Midoriya pooled himself together, like someone was twisting the kaleidoscope that took over his vision when he liquefied.

Disorienting as it was, Midoriya could see the whole room like this. The best way he could describe it was insect-like; as though Midoriya had over a hundred eyes.

Collecting himself in a shaky tendril- little bits of himself dripping off and splashing on the floor- Midoriya carefully wrapped himself one of Spook's toys, and wobbling just a little, placed it on the coffee table.

Why was he practicing at home, you might ask? Simple answer being it was safer and his quirk wasn't destructive, there really was no reason not to do so.

Midoriya mentally winced as he felt his organs reformed first, then his bones, and finally his skin and hair. Solidifying wasn't necessarily _painful_, but it was incredibly _uncomfortable_.

But having your brain free-floating in a cold liquid for a few seconds was bound to be just that, wasn't it? Uncomfortable.

Stumbling Midoriya crumbled to his knees, taking a minute to let his blood get pumping. So far this horrible lightheadedness was the worst of the downsides he had encountered, if only because it could potentially affect him in battle.

The most inconvenient one being Midoriya could only liquefy himself, and nothing else. It made sense, and wasn't _that_ uncommon with transformation type quirks. He should have expected it.

Cracking his neck, Midoriya leaned back on his haunches. Grimacing as he noticed that once again, a thin layer of red had been left behind. He'd have to get up, shower, and wipe the floors down before All Might git back from his patrolling.

With great reluctance, Midoriya shakily got to his feet and made his way into the bathroom. Ignoring his reflection, as he probably looked like he just killed someone, he got into the shower.

* * *

Feeling little feet stepping all over him Midoriya peeked out from under the blankets. Spook's had managed to get in his room again, and was being an absolute menace.

Mewing, like she didn't understand she was disturbing his circadian rhythm, she started kneading his blankets. Trying to look innocent as she committed the unforgivable sin of waking him up before his alarm went off.

Granted, it wouldn't be too long before it did. Seeing this, Midoriya sat up with a groan. Picking the kitten up as he swung his legs off the bed- no longer hindered by an unhealed gun-shot wound- and tiptoed into the kitchen. Filling up Spook's bowls with more water and her tuna-flavored cat food, Midoriya gave her a quick peck on the head despite himself before setting her down on the floor to enjoy her breakfast.

Midoriya put his hands on his hips, tapping his foot as he contemplated what he was to make for breakfast. He knew he didn't have to, but it was nice to feel like he was making some kind of contribution to the household.

Thirty minutes later, All Might walked into the kitchenette with a yawn, "'Morning, pancakes again?"

Humming in affirmation Midoriya flipped the one he was working on, "We have to leave at nine, you said?"

"Mhm.. You should just wear your glasses today. I wouldn't want you losing your contacts again."

Transferring the first of the pancakes to a plate, Midoriya sweat-dropped, "I'm still half-convinced Spook's ate them."

Hearing her name mentioned the said white kitten looked up, her tail swaying side-to-side as she looked up at Midoriya, innocent as can be before going back to ravaging her tuna.

Meanwhile All Might was chuckling so hard he started to cough up blood, causing Midoriya's face to turn red, "It's not funny!"

Alas, the hero disagreed.

The rest of their morning consisted of eating the delicious breakfast Midoriya had so generously provided for them, and getting suitably dressed up for a visit to the quirk doctor.

While nothing was currently wrong with Midoriya, it was customary to pay at least one visit to the quirk doctor when one's quirk came in. If only for more accurate quirk registrations.

Giving his appearance the once over, Midoriya brushed his shaggy hair out of his eyes, stopping short when he noticed something. Pulling on the strands Midoriya's breath hitched when he saw the shocking white at the roots. What the fuck..?

"You ready to go?" All Might asked, leaning against the wall as he watched his successor try to tame his curls.

"Oh, ummm.. Yeah, let's go." Midoriya said, brushing his hair back, he could deal with _that_ later.

* * *

Midoriya was used to having to wait ages to be seen whenever he went to doctor offices. But, he supposed when All Might himself sauntered into your clinic, you put a bit of priority on him.

Midoriya had been a bit hesitant to let All Might waste his valuable time taking him to the doctors. Shouldn't he use it for something important? The pro had promptly reminded him that he was supposed to be All Might's nephew, so it _was_ important for the cover story to take him to these things.

After being weighed, measured, and all that normal hospital stuff, the pair were escorted to their room by the awestruck nurse (who All Might had graciously agreed to give an autograph to) before being left to their own devices.

It wasn't long before Midoriya's doctor walked in.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," She said, quite unnecessarily, "I'm Dr. Usagi. you're Toku Shimura correct?"

After receiving a nod, Dr. Usagi took a seat in her swivel chair. She appeared to be a woman in her late twenties, light blue hair pulled up in an updo that drew attention to the white horns growing from her head. Opening her laptop, Dr. Usagi got right down to business.

"You're here to evaluate your new quirk?" After receiving a nod she made a simple note of it, "I'll simply ask some basic questions then. Like what it is, what it does, and how it works thus far. Then we'll move on to an exam room so my team can perform their tests."

"Alright," Midoriya leaned forwards, mind gearing to make mental notes of all that he would learn that day.

And the questions began.

* * *

After an unknown amount of time being weighed, having samples taken, and tests performed upon him, Midoriya felt relieved to be back in his own skin. Dizziness be damned.

"When do you think she'll be back?" Midoriya asked, buttoning up his shirt.

"Who knows? They might send us home, depending on the tests they run."

Scowling Midoriya leaned back on his hands, he hoped that wouldn't be the case. Even if he was excited to learn more about his quirk, this was still a hospital, and he had spent _way to much_ time in hospitals as of late.

Hearing footsteps, All Might bulked back up into his hero form. The smoke cleared just as Dr. Usagi stepped through the door, none the wiser.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting long," She said pleasantly, still doing her best to pretend the Japan's most prominent hero wasn't sitting in the room, "The tests themselves didn't take very long, but my team took their sweet time discussing how this quirk works. It's a bit unusual if I were honest."

"How so?" All Might asked, smile ever present.

Taking a seat in the swivel chair, legs crossing at the ankle, Dr. Usagi properly began, "Well most liquidification quirks work by _changing_ their users body into something else, like water or mud. Toku's quirk is a bit more simplistic, _deconstructing_ his cells until he is nothing more than plasma and hemoglobin."

"Blood." Midoriya said, as it wasn't a question.

Nodding, Dr. Usagi flashed him a reassuring smile, "I remember you said his father had a reconstruction quirk?"

"Yes, same as his grandmother. Anything they touched mended itself." All Might confirmed, ruffling Midoriya's hair.

"Mixing that with his mother's quirk, it's not very surprising."

"Is that why I feel lightheaded after I use my quirk?" Midoriya asked, "Because I'm losing blood?"

"Probably, it's not an uncommon side effect for blood based quirks." Writing something down on a slip of paper, Dr. Usagi handed it to All Might, "This is a script for some blood bags, just in case Toku loses too much when practicing. Just keep it refrigerated and add it to his form whenever if he needs it."

"Is that really how it works?" All Might asked, still taking the paper.

Dr. Usagi shrugged, "It's not _not_ how it works, and I'm allowed to prescribe things to help with quirk complications as I see fit. Though, I would still recommend taking it easy if he ever overdoes it. Blood loss can be pretty serious."

"I'll be sure to ensure he takes proper care of himself." All Might promised, giving Midoriya a look that said he _meant it._

"I'll fax over the quirk registration forms and reschedule you both to come back in a few months. Then we'll go over anything new you've learned and hopefully finalize your registrations." Extending her hand, Dr. Usagi offered Midoriya a smile, "Til then, I suppose."

Smiling, Midoriya accepted her hand, hopefully nothing bad happened until then.

* * *

**The information chapter is here :D I've been holding onto this for way too long lmao**

**Midoriya's quirk is based off of the "Blood Mimicry" page from the superpower wiki. I'm not planning on using everything from there, but feel free to take a look if you want.**

**I was looking through the wiki to get some inspiration for how a liquidification quirk should work, and I was really stoked when I saw it. Not entirely sure what I should have Midoriya call it outside of "Liquidification" so I'm excited to hear what you guys suggest**

**_BELOW MAY BE __CONSIDERED A __minor __MANGA SPOILER, PERTAINS TO MIDORIYA'S HAIR__ COLOR CHANGE_**

**Originally, I was just going to have Midoriya dye his hair the same blue-grey color that Shigaraki hair is, and have it justified by Midoriya wanting to look more like their mother**

**Originally is the keyword here.**

**Apparently, in the manga Shigaraki's hair is neither blue nor his original hair color. It's white, and only turned white when he unlocked his quirk, so now it just makes more sense for Midoriya's hair to do the same thing. They are brothers here, after all**

**Anyways I hoped you liked this, please comment, like, and share!**


	7. Chapter 7: Kashikoi Academy and Training

**(I don't own Boku no Hero Academia or its characters only this fanfiction's plot)**

* * *

Midoriya wiped the blood off of his face, before looking at the pile of garbage he'd managed to clear with some satisfaction.

Pulling his sweat pants on Midoriya grabbed his phone off of the hood of All Might's truck. He was a little ahead of schedule, but it'd give him time to try washing the blood out of his hair.

Ever since his shoulder was healed and they got the gist of what his quirk did, Midoriya had been following All Might's grueling exercise plan.

_"You might__ have a quirk,"_ All Might had said, _"But you'll still need to train if you want to get into UA! Let alone be ready for One for All."_

So All Might had given Midoriya his first task, cleaning Dagoba Municipal Beach. Giving back to the community was what was originally considered hero-like behavior.

Towelling off the worst of the blood, Midoriya ran back to the apartment.

It was early in the morning, but it was hardly the start of the young hero's day. For you see, today was the first day of the new school year.

Taking the steps two at a time, Midoriya at least had the manners to flashed Mrs. Shi a smile before rushing into the apartment.

* * *

Midoriya pulled at his hair, still decidedly red in color despite his best efforts.

Any worries he might have had about someone recognizing him had vanished a couple weeks ago; when his hair had started turning white.

While Midoriya knew it was pretty normal for superficial things like eye or hair color to change when one's quirk came in, how this helped was beyond him until they called Dr. Usagi. She had said it was probably because it was simply easier to deconstruct his hair if it lacked melanin, and that his eyes and skin might also lighten up as his body got used to the quirk.

Midoriya didn't really mind it, aside from the fact the leftover blood from each shift kept staining his hair. It was mostly a light red, but specks of pure white and dark red could be found throughout his locks, so it could hardly be called a uniformed color.

Putting his contacts in and Midoriya headed towards his room to put on his school uniform- which consisted of black pants with a matching blazer, with a white undershirt- before meeting All Might in the kitchen, trying to settle his nerves as the taller man helped him fix his red tie.

* * *

Midoriya swallowed thickly as he looked over his classmates, who were all staring at him. His homeroom teacher, Mr. Ishio, didn't seem to care or notice.

"Hello class, I'm sure you've all noticed our newest student!" The brown-haired man gestured towards Midoriya, "He's moved all the way from Tokyo, why don't you introduce yourself?"

"I'm Toku Shimura," Midoriya began awkwardly, what did people usually say? "I.. I look forward to getting to know all of you."

Smiling the man clapped his hands together, seemingly unperturbed by the purple sparks the action caused, "Excellent! Why don't you take a seat, hm?"

Looking over his classmates, Midoriya eyed a seat in the second row, which was besides a boy with blue hair.

Putting his head up, Midoriya flashed a smile as he walked over. If he wanted to be more like All Might, he'd need to at least take baby steps in that direction.

"You mind if I sit here?"

"Not at all," The boy said cheerfully, "I'm Ukiro Faro, are you really from Tokyo?"

Nodding, Midoriya settled into a seat, "Have you ever been?"

Shaking his head, Faro laughed. "I'd like to, what's it like there?"

"Uh.." Midoriya was saved from having to answer as their homeroom teacher started talking again.

"Maybe later," he whispered, noting he'd need to do a bit of research on the city when he got home.

Class ended about thirty minutes later, and being the first day, that was all they had to do save for orientation, which was optional.

Midoriya didn't quite anticipate being approached by so many of his classmates. At least five of them had already walked over to his desk to introduce themselves already!

Sitting on his desk, Faro was currently telling him about where he usually ate lunch- the school's auditorium, as it had plenty of comfy chairs and if you got lucky you'd catch the theatre girls rehearsing.

"You'll cry if you manage to catch one of Juni Koshi solos," Faro said, sighing dreamily, "She's not only gorgeous, but she can sing like an angel."

"Does it have to do with her quirk?" Midoriya asked, leaning forward some.

Laughing, Faro shook his head, "No, she can just turn her hair different colors. She's just really good."

"Oh," Midoriya said, face flushing some. "How many people go to the auditorium?"

"Just pervy losers like him," A new voice gruffed, causing Midoriya to turn around to see a group of three girls had walked up to them.

"Oh hey, Mae. Didn't see you there!" Faro grinned, leaning back dangerously, "Ever manage to get that stick out of your ass?"

Rolling her eyes the girl named "Mae" turned back to Midoriya, "Sorry about him, he's the worst- you're from Tokyo then?"

Nodding, Midoriya bit the inside of his mouth to keep from laughing when Faro yelled an indignant "Hey!" in response to Mae's verbal bashing.

"I grew up there," Mae continued, gesturing towards a dark-haired girl on her left, "Shoko did too, we grew up together. We thought you might want to eat lunch with us tomorrow.. Unless you'd rather creep on the drama nerds with this clown."

Midoriya felt his face flush, not only were girls talking to him- but they were asking him to eat with them!

Faro scowled, "Shimura has a little more loyalty than that, right Shimura?"

When Midoriya didn't respond Faro turned, giving an indignant huff when he saw his friend had obviously been taken in by the females.

"Fine, I see who your real friends are!"

Midoriya felt his face flush as he snapped back to reality, "Sorry! I'm just not used to being around so many people.."

"Sure." Faro deadpanned, before turning back to Mae, "I hope that invitation extends to Shimura's friends, because I'm not leaving him in your harpy talons."

Mae scowled, "I'd hardly label you his friend, you haven't even known him not one day. You don't even know what his quirk is."

"Doesn't matter, and I can find out right now." Turning back to Midoriya, Faro smiled, "My quirk is called Chilly; I can make my breath _really_ cold- but not enough to freeze anything, so it's only really good for drinks and such."

"It's pretty lame," Mae scoffed. "At least I _could_ go pro with my quirk."

"I think it's cool!" Midoriya insisted, standing up. Pulling his notebook out Midoriya flipped to an empty page, "You said it's called 'Chilly'?"

"Yeah. Whaddya got there?"

"Oh, it's my hero notebook." Midoriya said automatically, "I've always wanted to be a hero, you see.. So, I thought it best to know all I can about quirks."

"Really?" The third girl, who Midoriya just noticed had scopes for eyes, asked.

Nodding, Midoriya flashed her a smile, "Are you going for UA too?"

"Oh don't get her-" But Mae didn't get to finish her sentence as the short girl almost knocked her over as she barreled over towards Midoriya. Stopping just short of bashing their noses together.

"I've been wanting to go to UA my whole life! They have the best support program in the country- Would you like to see some of my babies?!"

"Eh?" Midoriya exclaimed, fumbling backwards, "Your 'babies'?"

"Weirdo means her inventions," the girl known as 'Shoko' explain coolly, leaning back as she took a seat on one of the desks, "Calls them babies as 'code'."

Turning back to glare at her friend, the young inventor said, "It's smart! If someone was listening in, they'd have a hard time figuring out what we're talking about! I'm just getting ahead of the curb."

Suddenly realizing Midoriya was practically pressed against the wall behind her, the pink-haired girl turned back around and took a step back to properly extend her hand. "Mei Hatsume, a pleasure to make your acquaintance!"

Awkwardly accepting it, Midoriya gave a chuckle. _She sure is something._

"So future hero, what _is_ your quirk?" Faro asked, grinning at the two.

Looking over, Midoriya hesitated before he replied, for the first time with something other than 'I'm quirkless.' "I'm calling it Liquefy right now, but it basically works by deconstructing my body into a liquid form."

Hatsume's eyes sparkled, "Really?!"

"Well yeah-"

"I've never heard of a quirk like that! What kind of liquid do you turn into?"

Midoriya swallowed uncomfortably, "Well it's a mixture of plasma and hemoglobin.."

"Blood?!" Mae exclaimed, looking somewhat disgusted, "That's-"

"Really damn cool!" Faro finished, "Can you show us?"

Blushing Midoriya rubbed the back of his neck, sitting on one of the other school desks. "I would, but it has some drawbacks I'd rather not deal with right now."

Hatsume raised an eyebrow, sitting on the chair in front of his desk. "What kind of drawbacks?"

"Well blood loss is most pressing," Midoriya grimaced, "But I can't keep my clothes on because I just slip right through the fabric, so I'd rather not shift if other people are around to see.."

"Oh, that makes sense." Mae piped up, "My quirk is called Spark- I can light my hair on fire- but it always burns my clothes up whenever I use it."

"Because it lights her crotch on fire."

Mae smacked Faro upside the head, before continuing as if the thump nor the inappropriate remark about her quirk had never happened, "Anyways, the point is that I get it."

Midoriya smiled, grabbing his notebook before walking up to the taller girl, "Want to help me fill in your section?"

"Sure!"

* * *

The following day saw Midoriya getting his things from his locker, nearly jumping out of his skin when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Turning around he met the dark eyes of the tall, quiet girl he had met the day before, Tao Shoko.

"You forgot this in history," She said simply, holding out Midoriya's textbook.

"Huh-? Oh!" Eyes widening Midoriya took the book with both hands, "Thanks! I'd hate to have to get a new one."

"Yes, you've written all over the inside."

Flushing, Midoriya pulled the book against his chest, "You.. You saw that?"

Nodding, the dark-haired girl gave a shrug, "Yes, it's a bit redundant that you write notes in the same place the source information is. Cute, but unnecessary."

"Well, I suppose.." Midoriya began before his face turned beat red, did she just call him cute?

"My mother owns a book store, we can head over there after class." Pointing towards the entrance simply, Shoko said, "It's not far, and they sell notebooks."

"Oh.. I don't know..." Midoriya ruffled his hair awkwardly, "I'm okay with what I've been doing.."

Blinking, Shoko gave a shrug, "Alright, I just thought we should get to know each other, considering Mae is insisting on dragging you to the mall this weekend."

"Oh no! I'm not saying I don't want to hang out," Midoriya hastily corrected, "I just don't need a notebook.. You said your mom owns a bookstore? So she sells novels and such?"

"Yes."

"Well I need _The Great Gatsby, A Modern Rewrite _for my literature class, do you think she'd have it?"

Shoko gave a nod as she said, "I'll call and tell her to have it ready at the register, I'll meet you by the school gate."

Offering a small smile she turned and headed over towards Mae, who was starting to smoke up as she waited for her friend impatiently. Huffing as she dragged the quiet girl off to class.

* * *

In the following weeks, Midoriya shifted into a comfortable dynamic between the three girls and Faro. Alternating with Shoko in keeping Mae and the thin boy from killing each other, which was a tall order when one could give you frostbite, and one could give you nasty burns.

They were currently in the auditorium- the school's theatre club not having any need for it today- and were having a pseudo picnic on the stage. The discussion was currently on Tokyo and where Mae and Shoko grew up, and where Midoriya 'grew up'.

"Sometimes I wish my dad hadn't gotten that promotion," Mae sighed, "Sure the dresses are nice, and this is a good school- but I miss the streets and some of my old friends."

"Not me," Shoko said simply, "It was too loud there, too many tourists.. Only thing I ever liked was the ability to see the big heroes walking down the streets."

Hatsume hummed, "Not much of a redeemer now, since All Might's started working here!"

"I saw the big guy flying overhead on the walk over once," Faro said.

"Liar!" Mae accused, hair sparking up at the ends.

"Am not!" Faro exclaimed, "I saw his blond hair and everything!"

Midoriya exchanged a glance with Shoko, before wrapping an arm around Faro, "Well I'm sure you at least _believe_ you saw him, and that's all that really matters."

"Yes," Shoko agreed, "Like that time you swore up and down you saw Endeavor, right Mae?"

Face burning (though not literally) Mae gave a nod, "I suppose."

"So do you miss Tokyo?" Faro asked, turning to Midoriya questioningly.

Shrugging, Midoriya picked at his food, "I guess? It wasn't like I had a bunch of friends or anything."

"Whaaat?" Faro exclaimed, "But you're so cool! Surely you had one friend back at your old school."

"I was homeschooled, actually."

"Oh really?" Mae asked, "I heard homeschoolers get a lot more freedom in their coursework, is that true?"

"I guess," Midoriya mumbled, "My uncle usually just had me do normal school stuff though."

Hatsume smiled, "I was homeschooled until I started second year. My dad's a big hero, you see, so I was part of this special program the police offer. Were you apart of it too?"

Midoriya gave a nod, "Since I'll hopefully be starting UA next year, we figured it was best to let me get used to public school first."

"That's really cool!" Faro said, "Your parents must be the best."

"Oh, well I didn't really know them," Midoriya said awkwardly.

"Huh? Why not? Are your parents in the army or something?"

"No, just dead," Midoriya replied, not meaning to kill the atmosphere as severely as he had.

"I'm so sorry-" Faro immediately cut himself off, "But I guess you hear that all the time, fuck I should have realized.. I'm an idiot."

"It's fine," Midoriya tried, "You didn't know, the Army was a good guess."

"Were they also heroes?" Mae asked, looking uncharacteristically pale.

"No, I don't think so." Midoriya replied, "But my Gran was, and one of her enemies tracked us down.. That's when my Uncle took me in and out me into the system."

Sitting upright suddenly, Faro got to his feet. "I'll run and go get you some of those Fruity bars you like, on me."

"That's not-"

"I'm getting them." Faro cut off, hopping off the stage.

"Can you get me some chips?" Shoko asked.

Faro shook his head, "I wasn't a dick to you."

Midoriya thought he heard Shoko mumble, "Well now you're being a dick to me." but he wasn't quite sure he caught it right.

* * *

A month or so later and the whole, "My Parents are actually dead" conversation was mostly behind the five friends. Though, in Midoriya's opinion, Faro was a bit more conscious of what he said around him.

Currently, Midoriya was putting his books in his bag when someone started tapping on his shoulder. Turning around he smiled when he saw it was Hatsume.

"Hey, Hatsume. Did you want to walk out together?"

Nodding the pink-haired girl rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet, obviously excited, "That's not the only thing I wanted to talk to you about though! Walk with me?"

Consenting, Midoriya tried not to flush too hard when the short girl looped their fingers together. Dragging him out of the classroom and down the halls.

"This isn't the way to the exit," Midoriya realized, "Hatsume, where are we going?"

"To the pool." She chirped, "I have something to show you!"

Midoriya tried not to tense too much, but could anyone really blame him if he was a little apprehensive? If his mother could turn out to be a villain, surely a girl he'd only known a few months could be one.

When they entered the Pool Room, Hatsume held up her finger and said, "Wait right here!" before running into the girls changing rooms.

What the fuck?

Brushing his hair out of his eyes, Midoriya contemplated the last time he'd even had it cut. Must've been some time before his mother- fake mother, more like- went on a rampage.

Hatsume came back out in her normal school uniform, _thank God._ But she was holding something in her hands.

"Ta-da!" She exclaimed, brandishing a black suit, "You said you were uncomfortable shifting in front of us because of you're clothes slipping off, so I made this for you out of a rubber-like material!"

Gingerly accepting it, Midoriya's eyes widened as he looked over the suit, "How did you..?"

Grinning Hatsume leaned forwards, but by now Midoriya was used to the lack of personal space to an extent, "I told you, silly! I want to be a great inventor one day, why wouldn't I make you something?"

"I don't know what to say," Midoriya said, smiling as he ran a hand over the front of it, before something occurred to him. "How did you get my size?"

"I asked Faro for your gym clothes," Hatsume explained, ignoring Midoriya as he exclaimed "What?!" rather indignantly. "It was as simple as guessing your exact measurements from there."

Sighing, Midoriya rubbed his temple. "This is really nice, so I'm just going to ignore how inappropriate that is. I honestly feel like I owe you something.."

Waving him off Hatsume laughed, "Don't bother until we confirm the product works! Though.."

Midoriya looked up, raising an eyebrow.

"You said your uncle was a pro, and you know I want to get into the support course at UA.. So if it weren't too much trouble..."

"Ah, I should have known," Midoriya laughed, "You always have ulterior motives, don't you?"

"You don't have too-" Hatsume began before stopping short as Midoriya waved her off.

"I'm just playing, of course I'll ask him if he'll recommend you."

Suddenly Midoriya found himself with a cute girl wrapped around him, Hatsume saying something of the effect of, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! You have no idea how hard it is to get in without them." Though it was rather muffled due to having her face in her taller friend's shoulder.

Staggering backwards, Midoriya laughed as he awkwardly accepted the hug. "It's no problem, really. It's the least I could do."

* * *

Over the weekend Midoriya and All Might fiddled around with the best way to use the suit Hatsume made for him.

After a bit of trial and error, Midoriya found that it did work as intended for the most part- it was solid, so he could easily drag it along with him. It also enabled him to slip back into it without being a solid first, which made his life a lot easier.

Though it was a bit of a bitch to clean, since it couldn't go in the washing machine. But as they say, small prices for greatness.

Walking up to school Midoriya quickly spotted the pink-haired girl. As soon as Hatsume eyes locked onto him- which was rather quickly, with her quirk- she sprinted over, and actually knocked him over in her haste.

Sitting up, Hatsume immediately asked, "So? Does my baby work?"

Laughing at her antics, Midoriya unbuttoned his undershirt a bit, earning a surprised gasp from Hatsume upon seeing he was wearing the suit she made underneath.

"You're wearing it!" She grinned, "So it works then?"

Nodding, Midoriya started to stand up, "I really can't thank you enough, it'll make using my quirk less of a hassle. My uncle says he's interested in giving you a recommendation, but he'd like to see some of your other inventions first."

Midoriya wasn't very surprised to be pulled into a hug, just silently accepting it.

Quickly pushing Midoriya away Hatsume exclaimed, "I'll have to start on them right away- something new and far more impressive- maybe I can make you more things to assist your quirk.."

"Hatsume, I think your older ones will be fine." Midoriya tried, but the inventor either didn't hear him or ignored him, walking up to the school as she muttered ideas under her breath.

"What's got her so excited?" Mae asked, walking up beside Midoriya.

"Huh? Oh my uncle was impressed by the suit she made me, so he's considering giving her a recommendation for UA." Looking back towards where their friend had walked off to, Midoriya sweatdropped, "I guess she'll be busy for a while."

"I doubt it," Mae said, shaking her head with a grin. "She's _always_ working on something."

Midoriya supposed that made sense, and it wasn't like he noticed she was working on anything before. Buttoning his shirt back up Midoriya walked alongside Mau as they made their way up to the school.

* * *

Shoko sat on top of the fridge as she watched Midoriya haul trash up and down the beach, her tail flickering with interest. The ravenette wasn't sure how long he'd been doing this, but it must have been a while; half the beach was cleared already.

Midoriya wiped his forehead, looking over at his friend with a raised eyebrow, "When did you get here?"

"Awhile ago," Shoko replied, rolling her shoulders as she slinked off of her perch. "So this is what you do on the weekends. What'd you do?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"To get saddled with community service," Shoko deadpanned, "Did you steal candy from a convenience store or something?"

Midoriya's eyes widened before he quickly shook his head, "No no no, it's nothing like that! I'm just training, my uncle has this whole routine and- well it's out of free will."

Shoko frowned, looking over the beach, simply saying, "Oh."

Midoriya awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, Shoko and he usually didn't hang out by themselves, so he didn't really know how to behave around her without Mae or Faro, or even Hatsume as a buffer.

"How long until you're done?" Shoko asked, her monotone voice thrusting Midoriya back to the present.

"Huh, oh.." Midoriya ran over to All Might's truck, checking the clock. "About thirty minutes. Why?"

"I have some leftover arcade tokens, we could head over to Ralfie's and play a few games."

"Huh."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing I just didn't take you for the type to play video games."

"Why?" Shoko asked, tilting her head somewhat to convey the emotion unreadable in her facial expression.

"No reason," Midoriya said quickly, "But yeah let me just finish up, yeah?"

Without saying a word, Shoko walked over towards the shoreline. Taking her shoes off before wadding out, seemingly ignoring Midoriya as he got back to his work.

Thirty-five minutes later saw the two walking down the boardwalk, heading over to Ralfie's Gaming stop which was the biggest Arcade in Musufasu.

The cashier- A man with a rabbit quirk- gave them a bored wave as they walked in, "Token machines in the back, if you try to use your quirk on it then you are liable to be criminally charged. The same applies to using your quirk during any of the games, have fun."

Midoriya was surprised when Shoko lead them over to a racing game, gesturing for him to take the player two's spot while she put the coins in.

"So this is why you brought me along?" Shaking his head, he continued sardonically, "I should have known you had ulterior motives for inviting me."

"If it makes you feel better, you were the first I asked."

Taking a seat, Midoriya laughed, "Really? I'd have thought Mae would be into this stuff."

"She is," Shoko said simply, pressing the start screen, "But she's a sore loser, and tends to set off the smoke alarms."

"Ah, and Faro is Faro."

"I suppose I could have asked Hatsume," Shoko admitted, selecting a blonde woman as her character, "But she always cheats."

"Well thanks for inviting me," Midoriya said honesty, picking a guy with a skull for a face, "We could do this more often, if you like."

"I would," Smiling, Shoko grabbed her wheel, "I'm still going to beat you though."

"Dream on!"

* * *

"Did you dye your hair?"

Jumping, Midoriya looked over at Faro, "No?"

"But it's white!" He exclaimed, "I know I don't pay as much attention to things as I should, but it was definitely pink last time I saw you."

Midoriya's face flushed, "I always thought of it as a light red.."

"Which is pink." Faro stated, before he scowled, "Don't change the subject!"

"My hair has always been white," Midoriya said, ignoring the pink comment. "My quirk just tends to stain it is all."

"Oh, did you not use it over the weekend then? I thought you were training."

"I am," Midoriya nodded, "But I was focusing more on my body the last few days, so the color finally washed out is all."

Faro forwarded his eyebrows, before shaking his head. Grabbing some books out of his locker, he grinned upon seeing a familiar redhead.

"Mae! Baby, sweetheart, the love of my life, how _have_ you been?"

Scowling, Mae flicked his ear, "Knock it off dickhead, people will think we can stand each other if you keep that up."

Grinning, Faro laughed, "Yeah, we _definitely_ wouldn't want to give them an idea like that."

Huffing, Mae turned towards Midoriya, "Your hair's white."

"It's always been white."

"Really?" Mae asked skeptically, "I could have sworn it was pink."

"Light red, and it was just stained from my quirk. Think of it as a drawback."

"Well anyways," Mae said, not being nearly as interested in her friend's follicles as Faro, "Since you're trying for UA with Hatsume and I, my mother's been thinking we should carpool together if we all get in, to save on gas. What do you think?"

"Um.. I'll have to ask my Uncle." Tucking his currently white hair behind his ear, Midoriya shrugged, "He'll probably say yes, though."

"I still can't believe you're all trying for that snobby school," Faro groaned, "More importantly, I can't believe all my friends all nerds!"

Mae huffed, "You're just bitter you didn't qualify for any of the programs!"

"You're just pissed you won't have me around to cool your ass anymore!"

Smoldering, Mae opened her mouth to shout an expletive before being promptly cut off by a shout, "Hey!"

Hatsume practically barreled into the three of them, though they didn't fall as she wrapped her arms around them.

"Hatsume!" Faro groaned, "You're messing my hair up!"

Pulling back, the pink-haired girl laughed, "As if you actually put any effort into it."

Mae grinned, "Absolute horse-shit."

"Hey!" Faro exclaimed, fake crying, "That's not nice.."

Midoriya smiled, looking through the crowd of students, "Is Shoko here yet?"

Mae shook her head, "There was a villain attack on main Street and she got held up, could you take notes for her in history? I know you have that class together."

"Yeah sure," Midoriya immediately replied, he hoped it wasn't anything serious. He remembered the last time he was attacked by a villain.

Midoriya frowned at that, it had been almost a year since then and it still made his skin crawl to think of his kidnapper, the woman he had called his mother for so long..

"Hey, why did you color your hair?" Puffing her cheeks out, Hatsume gave one of her dreadlocks a tug, "I thought we were part of the Pink-club!"

"Can we please stop talking about my hair?" Midoriya snapped.

Faro laughed nervously, "Hey we're only playing, you alright?"

Sighing, Midoriya ran a hand through his overgrown curls as he gave a nod, "Sorry.. I'm just worried about Shoko is all. Villain attacks can be a big deal."

"Aw, Shimura I'm sure she's fine," Mae assured, squeezing the shorter boy's shoulder. "If nothing else, she's with her brother, and he's a second-year at UA."

"In the Business Department.." Faro muttered.

"Because he wants to be," Bopping Faro on the back of the neck, Mae turned her attention back to Midoriya. "His quirk Fur is pretty strong, he's able to create great tail-like tendrils all over his body. It's honestly a shame he didn't go for Heroics."

"As you like to remind us anytime he comes up in conversation, as if thinking about him didn't douse your panties enough."

Glaring Mae exclaimed, motioning as though she were considering strangling their blue-haired friend, "Why YOU-"

* * *

Slipping his uniform on for the last time, Midoriya looked at himself in the mirror.

It was hard to believe it had been an entire year since this had all started, since he had been shot, since he had found out he wasn't quirkless, and since he had found out his name wasn't really Izuku Midoriya.

Brushing his shaggy hair out of his eyes, Midoriya took a deep breath, _he could do this._

Marching towards the door, and subsequently towards the UA Application Exams, he just about believed it.

* * *

**Woah I am _so sorry_ for the lack of an update, this chapter is about 5,000 words long and just took a _really_ long while to write because of it**

**I honestly have half a mind to split it, but I honestly don't want to or want to do that to you, so we're not doing that over an extra few thousand words**

**This was to show a bit of what Midoriya was up to in school before UA so you guys won't be lost if he references something later. I always wanted him to end up going to school with Hatsume (so she could make his convenience suit) but the OCS were more or less just brought in on accident when trying to introduce her**

**Do you like them? If not I don't have to have Midoriya stay in touch or stay close with any of them, though keep in mind I'm not going to have him just cut ties with them all of a sudden**

**Though if you do, try to remember I'm not planning on shipping Midoriya with any of them or going to have them be a huge part of the story**

**The hair thing was referenced and talked about, and here is the biological reason why it happened :) less melanin to deconstruct causes less strain on the body, so Midoriya's hair lost its color for health reasons. I think Shiggy's hair and skin did a similar thing due to the deconstructive nature of his quirk, but alas I cannot be certain**

**Hope I didn't drive you all away with the wait, please let me know what you think, like, and most importantly enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8: Entrance Exam

**(I don't own Boku no Hero Academia or its characters only this fanfiction's plot)**

* * *

Midoriya felt a rush of relief flood through his system at the sight of UA- he had been terribly worried about being late or missing the exams somehow.

Taking a deep breath, he repeated his new inner mantra of _You can do this _before taking a step forward, which promptly sent him hurtling towards the ground.

He'd liquefy himself, he decided. Bit annoying, but better than a broken nose- or he was going to, before he realized he was floating!

"What-?" Midoriya exclaimed, as he was quite sure there was no way in hell this was possibly from his quirk. His small freak out being halted by the giggle of a girl.

She was very pretty, with short brown hair and rosy cheeks.

"Sorry," she said. "I didn't ask if I could use my quirk on you, but I thought you'd prefer it to falling on your face."

Suddenly, as she went to release him, her face became stark white. "Oh my God, you're bleeding! We have to get you to the nurse- or the hospital-"

What? Midoriya suddenly realized what she was talking about, and promptly set about wiping the blood from his nose, mouth, and eyes.

"It's nothing," He said. "Just my quirk, is all."

The girl looked monumentally relieved, "Oh.. Well if you're sure."

Suddenly her head perked up, "Oh, we're going to be late!"

Running towards the main building, she called over her shoulder, "See you in the exams!"

* * *

"Psst.. Shimura!"

He saw Mae waving him over, and checking his seat number, it was predictably right beside hers.

"I thought you were just going for general studies?" Midoriya asked, sliding in beside her.

"I am," She said. "But I'm already here, so I figured, why the hell not?"

Midoriya was about to respond when a loud voice resounded throughout out the hall, it was Present Mic!

"Welcome potential UA candidates!" The man yelled, "Thanks for tuning into me, your school DJ. C'mon, and let me hear ya!"

Silence was the only answer the blond hero received.

"Keeping it mellow, huh? That's fine, I'll go ahead and get on with the main show, then." And Mic went on to do just that.

Midoriya felt his face flush, "I can't believe it! It's so cool UA is run by pro heroes.. I listen to Mic's broadcast every night.. Ican'tbelieve.."

Mae smirked, shaking her head fondly. _Fanboy._

Mic went on, explaining what they would be doing during the exams, which essentially amounted to battling robots for points.

Suddenly, a tall boy a few rows behind them stood up, saying, "Excuse me, sir, but I have a question."

"Hit me!" Mic said, pointing on him.

"On the printout," The boy went on, needing no other prompting. "You've listed that there would be four types of robots, not three. With all due respect, if this is an error on official UA materials, it is shameful."

"Or a basic human error," Mae muttered, "Fucking wackjob."

"We are exemplary students," The boy went on. "We expect the best from Japan's most notable school. A mistake like this won't do."

Suddenly the boy turned his gaze towards Midoriya, pointing in his direction as he said, "Additionally, you with the pink hair."

Midoriya looked around, before realizing. "Huh, are you talking to me?"

"You've been muttering this entire time, stop that." The boy said, eyes narrowing as he continued. "If you can't bother to take this seriously, leave. You're distracting the rest of us."

Midoriya clamped a hand over his mouth, and he would have apologized had Mae not shouted, "Oi! He's been telling me what's been going on, you ass!"

Hair sparking, Mae was literally steaming as she pointed at him, "If it bothers you that bad then _you_ leave. Because trust me when I say you're going to have to deal with a whole lot more annoying shit if you want to be a hero!"

The boy seemed taken aback by that, about to open his mouth to retort when Mic cut in, "Alright, alright, settle down. Examinee number 7-1-1-1, thanks for calling in with your request."

Gesturing towards the screen behind him, Mic went on to explain that the fourth Villain was a zero pointer, and would be nothing more of an obstacle meant to challenge them.

"That's all I got for you today, folks! I'll sign off with a little present, a sample of our school motto!" Mic said, spreading his hands out as he continued. "As general Napoleon Bonaparte once said, 'A true hero is one who overcomes life's misfortunes.' Mhmm, that's a tasty soundbite."

Grinning at all of them, Present Mic asked, "You ready to go beyond? Let's hear a Plus Ultra!"

* * *

Midoriya stood before the entrance exam arena, swallowing thickly.

_This is it, _he thought. _Time to put ten months of training with All Might to the test._

Looking around at the other contestants, Midoriya couldn't help but wonder why they all looked so calm- some also had special gear, have they all been training for this longer than he had? Was he the odd man out here?

His eyes landed on the girl from earlier, who had helped him.

_I should probably go thank her_, he thought. _Or at least apologize for scaring her_

Suddenly a hand landed on his shoulder, looking back he locked eyes with the boy from earlier. A big, tall guy with glasses.

"That girl over there looks like she's trying to focus on the trials ahead, what are you going to do?" His grip tightened ever so slightly, "Distract her and ruin her chances of succeeding?"

"What?" Midoriya asked, pulling away.

"Of course not," Midoriya said. "I just scared her earlier, I wanted to apologize."

The boy's red eyes narrowed, "So you-"

"Right, let's start!" Mic said, suddenly appearing behind them all. "Get moving! There are no countdowns in real fights!"

Looking back to the gates, everyone was running. Midoriya grit his teeth, and pulled his jacket off. Zipping the front of his costume down before he shifted, an explosion of red erupting from his body.

He flowed across the pavement with the speed of running water, easily able to slip between the legs of his fellow contestants and make it safely into the arena unimpeded.

Midoriya didn't actually know how he was going to use his quirk to destroy any of the bots. Sure, he could short circuit them by, you know, touching them. But he didn't want to resort to electrocuting himself just yet.

Suddenly a beam of bright light blasted by, somewhere to his left, and he saw a blond boy standing over the remains of a two-pointer.

Smirking, the boy ran off, leaving behind the destroyed scraps of metal. Metal which Midoriya could use.

Smirking to himself, Midoriya had a plan.

* * *

Stabbing another bot through its eye, the most vulnerable part of these things, Midoriya did yet another mental tally of all his points.

He was at roughly twenty-four right now, which All Might had said should be enough to pass, but he needed to be sure. He needed to succeed his surrogate uncle's expectations.

Midoriya noticed a three-pointer, behind him, three feet to the left in an alleyway. Pulling his pseudo-spear out of the one pointer's head, he headed for it.

* * *

Everyone was panicking.

A giant, maybe hundred-foot robot had appeared, and everyone was running. Midoriya had solidified himself, and had made his way to the main road, figuring it was at least the quickest way to the exit should he actually need it, when he heard it.

"Ow.."

Looking over, the dust cleared to reveal the girl from earlier. Trapped, under some fallen concrete, the Zero Pointer leering behind her.

He didn't even need to think about it, he unzipped his suit and almost instantly he deconstructed himself- heading straight past the rude, tall boy from earlier. Straight towards danger.

He didn't have his spear anymore, having lost it to a three-pointer a few minutes ago, so he had to physically lift the slabs to free her.

She stared up at him disbelieving for a second before snapping out of it, pulling herself free before the slab slipped past him.

"Thanks," She said, getting up with a wobble, her leg bent in an odd way.

Midoriya shifted back, looping her arm over his shoulder, "Come on, let's get you to the nurse."

"But the exams-"

"Times up!" Mic shouted, which effectively halted her arguments. Closing her mouth, she leaned into him and allowed Midoriya to lead her away from the carnage.

"Very nice, good work all around." A small woman, who Midoriya recognized as Recovery Girl, said. Handing out gummies to the students she passed, "Here, reward yourselves. Have some gummies."

Midoriya gently set the girl down, before rushing over towards the school nurse, "Hey- erm this girl got trapped under some rubble, I think she's pretty hurt."

Following Midoriya over towards the nice girl, Recovery Girl asked, "Are you alright? That's quite a bit of blood you have there."

"Huh? Oh, this is nothing. My quirk is just blood-based is all." Midoriya said, waving off her concerns. "Worst I'll need is a transfusion."

Recovery Girl nodded, approaching the nice girl with a kind smile, "Hello, dearie. You doing alright?"

"I think my legs broken.." She whispered, biting her lip as her adrenalin no doubt ran out. "What am-?"

"Don't you worry, I'll have you fixed up in a jiffy." Recovery Girl chirped, bending down to kiss her on the forehead. "Gimme some sugar!"

Midoriya watched, somewhat mesmerized as the nice girl's leg twisted back to its correct place. Practically like new.

"Alright," Recovery Girl said. "Anyone else injured?"

* * *

**Whoo.. we're in the episode stage now!**

**Next chapter enters Aizawa and the rest of class 1-A, what could possibly go wrong for Midoriya with that lovely combination?**

**Also, does anyone know where I can get full episode scripts? It's kinda annoying to have to keep switching between Hulu and my writing software, trying to get the quotes and scenes right, and it'd be easier to just edit it from the source material.**

**Anyways, let me know what you think! I'm open to suggestions and ideas, so don't hold back :)**

**I hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 9: Results

**(I don't own Boku no Hero Academia or its characters, only this fanfiction's plot)**

* * *

"Check out the results from the exams," A voice called out, getting All Might's attention.

"Wow, the first place student didn't even have any rescue points." Midnight pointed out, smirk playing at her lips.

"He took those faux villains down like an ace." All Might said, leaning forwards. "When most of the other examinees were running away from that huge obstacle, he stayed focus on letting the smaller villain get in close and then counter-attacking. That kid is tough."

"On the opposite end, the boy in last place didn't get hardly anything. I don't think he even used his quirk." Midnight pointed out, the purple-haired boy coming to the minds of the teachers. "At least he made general studies."

"I think the kid in seventh place nearly gave Recovery girl a scare." Vlad chuckled, "It's been a while since we had someone else with a blood-based quirk."

"Isn't he your nephew, All Might?" Mic asked, looking over at him.

All Might nodded, "Ku's existence isn't quite public knowledge. I know I shouldn't have to tell any of you this, but try to refrain from letting it slip to the other students."

"Don't need to tell me twice," Midnight murmured, "He's smart. He knew his quirk wouldn't be able to do much against the robots on its own, so he made weapons from what his competition left behind."

"It'll certainly be interesting to see how he holds up to Endeavor's kid," A voice piped up. "That Shouto is scary strong, even for a recommended student."

Midnight turned towards him, "Why didn't you recommend Toku?"

All Might smiled, "He wouldn't have accepted it."

* * *

All Might cracked his neck, walking into the apartment to find Midoriya had already started on dinner.

He already knew it was no use telling Midoriya he didn't have to, the boy never listened when it came to things like this. Spook's, now much larger than she was a year ago, mewed as she sauntered up and rubbed against his leg.

Bending down to pet her, he asked conversationally, "How were the exams?"

"I know I got at least thirty points," Midoriya replied, looking over at him. "I hope that's enough to pass. I know you said twenty should be enough but if everyone went in with that assumption-"

"Kid, you did fine." All Might smiled, "You passed."

Dropping his spatula Midoriya sputtered for a moment, "I _what?"_

"Passed," Straightening, All Might walked over and handed him back his cooking utensil. "I'll be teaching at UA this year. The teachers just got finished being debriefed on the students who will be enrolled this year."

Blinking, Midoriya's face became flushed as his eyes watered up. "I.. I really passed?"

After receiving a nod Midoriya wrapped his arms around him, mindful of his injury. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! I'd have never been able-"

"Don't sell yourself short," All Might chuckled. "You're Nana Shimura's grandkid, you have what it takes to be a hero in your bones."

Sniffling, Midoriya pulled away, wiping at his eyes. "Did Mae-?"

"Nuh-uh," All Might dismissed, waving his hands. "I'm not telling you _anything_ about the other students. The only reason I told you _you_ passed was because I didn't think I could handle watching you stress out about it for a whole week. You aren't to tell anyone about it, either."

"Oh," Midoriya nodded. "Right! I wouldn't be able to explain how I knew anyway.. Do the teachers know-?"

"They know you're my nephew, given I'm listed as your legal guardian," All Might said. "But you earned more than enough points to pass, even without my influence. You did this all on your own."

"That's a relief," Midoriya said, feeling his previous anxieties lift. "Will you being a teacher affect anything?"

"Not really, just don't call me your Uncle in class." All Might laughed, "I think the beans are burning."

"Huh! Oh- right, right, right.." Midoriya set about adding some water and adjusting the burner, and doing some other things All Might didn't really understand _which was probably why he couldn't cook worth a damn._

"So anything interesting happen during the exams?"

"There was this girl stuck under some rubble when the big zero pointer showed up," Midoriya explained. "So I helped get her out, and got Recovery Girl to heal her."

"Right, you didn't even wait for the exams to end before getting her to safety."

Midoriya paled, "Oh.. Oh I did, didn't I? I didn't even think about it."

Biting his lip he looked down, "I'm sorry, I-"

"Don't apologize, I wasn't getting onto you for it." All Might waved off, "Just making note of it, if anything I'm proud you put aside your personal interest in the name of heroism."

"It was like with the Sludge Villain," Midoriya muttered. "I didn't even have to think about it before my body moved.."

Suddenly he turned back towards All Might, "Is she okay? I know Recovery Girl healed her, but her quirk isn't without physical backlashes.."

"The girl is fine," All Might smiled. "Good as new, she was actually asking about you. Wanted to make sure you passed given you helped her."

"Really?" Midoriya asked, feeling a bit taken back by the idea of a stranger going out of their way to help him.

"Mhmm.. Offered to give points to ensure you passed and everything- there wasn't any need, of course, but it was still a sweet offer."

"I hope she passed," Midoriya admitted. "She was really nice."

All Might personally thought it might have to do with a little more than just the fact Ochako Uraraka was 'nice'- but he didn't say anything, lest he assume.

* * *

"Shimura! Mae!" Hatsume called, dragging Shoko along as she made her way over.

"Well hello to you too, Hatsume." Faro gruffed, blowing a bit of cool air on his soda. "Thanks for the warm welcome."

Mae rolled her eyes, "It's better than you deserve."

"Better than your deep-throats."

"Better than your b-"

"-Ability to have a normal conversation." Midoriya cut in, raising an eyebrow. "We are in public, you know."

"That makes it better for them, I think." Shoko theorized, sitting besides Midoriya. "I think they actually behave normally in private."

"Maybe discuss bunnies and kittens," Hatsume suggested, grinning at the aghast looks their friends were giving them. "Only the sweetest things will do."

Smirking, Faro took a sip from his drink. "We do talk about Shimura every now and then."

It took a second for the words to sink in, and Midoriya's face became redder for every second after.

"I'm.. I'm not.."

"But you are!" Mae said, grinning widely at him. "You're the sweetest boy I've ever met."

"A true natural wonder." Hatsume agreed.

"My mother was surprised by your manners," Shoko offered, stealing one of Mae's fries.

Covering his face, Midoriya feared he might actually melt. "Guys.."

Laughing at him, his friends went on to discuss how Mae did in the exams.

"I don't think I passed," She admitted. "I only got sixteen points."

"You did your best," Hatsume said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "It was just for fun anyways."

"Yeah," Mae said, moving her food around. "But it'd have been nice to have the offer to turn down."

Faro scoffed, "You're such a narcissist."

Mae puffed her cheeks out, "At least I qualified enough to _try."_

Faro scowled, throwing a fry at her. This caused a war.

Ducking under the table with Shoko, Midoriya couldn't help but laugh as Mae shouted a rather loud expletive.

"We aren't going to be able to come back here, you know." Shoko pointed out, but Midoriya could tell by her tone that, like him, she didn't care all that much.

A loud splashing was heard, and Faro let out a scream. "Small prices for watching Mae dunk a slushy on Faro's head."

"True."

* * *

"How did you do in the exams?" Hatsume asked, picking a chicken nugget out of her dreads. _Fucking animals_.

"Well.. I got thirty points," Midoriya whispered.

Faro whistled, "Damn, you're actually the real deal, aren't you?"

"Did you think he'd fail or something?" Mae asked, hair sparking at the ends.

Holding his hands up, Faro quickly shook his head. "No, he's been training so much I'd have doubted it. But thirty points?"

"It's really not that big of a deal," Midoriya muttered. "That big guy with the glasses got forty-five if I heard him right."

Mae actually steamed at that, "Big fucking jerk if I ever saw one, called Shimura out for his little tic in front of the whole stadium and everything!"

Hatsume raised her eyebrows, "Who was he?"

"I'm not sure," Midoriya admitted. "He stopped me right before the exams- there was this girl who helped me at the entrance, but my quirk startled her and I wanted to apologize- and accused me of trying to sabotage her."

"He's just a self-righteous asshole," Mae decided. "The kind of guy who'd leave a thirty paragraph hate comment because someone used the wrong 'your'- He isn't worth your time."

Wrapping an arm around Midoriya's shoulder, Faro suggested, "Why don't we go hit the arcade? I wanna see how many times it takes Shoko to beat Mae before she sets herself on fire."

Ignoring Mae's indignant, "I let her win, _obviously!"_ Midoriya smiled, giving a small nod.

This seemed like the perfect way to spend his last few days as a middle schooler.

* * *

**Class 1-A? What class 1-A? Lol they'll be in the next chapter**

**I _could_ add the next chapter on the end, but would you guys really be able to take it in with all this slice of life fluff at the top? Maybe, but it's almost 5,000 words long and it makes me feel congested just thinking about trying to staple it on**

**Figured this was a good way to answer, "Does UA staff know Midoriya is All Might's ward?" And the answer is yes. Even if you don't think they'd know from All Might's files, they'd know from Midoriya's**

**All Might decided to tell Midoriya he passed a bit early :) I looked at the footage and all from the show, and I'm pretty sure the results would be in the same day as the exam, as Mic told Ochako Midoriya had passed the exam, and she didn't exactly come in a few days later.**

**The way the anime formulas this does leave room to argue it was later- but this scene makes me think otherwise, you're perfectly free to disagree with me though, as I couldn't find an answer to this online**

**Let me know what you think :) I hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Chapter 10: Fitness Test

**(I don't own Boku no Hero Academia or its characters only this fanfiction's plot)**

* * *

"You're all set?" All Might asked, leaning against the doorframe, a smile tugging on his lips.

"Yeah," Fixing his shoelaces, Midoriya stood up, brushing his hair from his eyes. "Will I see you today?"

"Probably not," All Might tapped his temple. "Remember, pretend you don't know me. We don't want the media covering every little thing you do just yet."

"Yes sir," Midoriya wrapped his arms around his surrogate uncle's waist, mumbling into his shoulder, "You sure it's okay if they drive me?"

"Of course!" All Might ruffled his curls, "If anything, it'll keep this secret for a little while longer. Be good for Mrs. Mae, alright?"

Smiling, Midoriya gave a nod before heading out the door. Once down the steps, he started scanning the parking lot until he spotted his redheaded friend.

Mae was in her uniform, a fluffy black jacket over her blazer. Beside her was Hatsume and a shorter, dark-haired woman with glasses.

Looking up her eyes lit up- literally! They were made from flames, and flickered brightly when she saw him.

"Good morning," Mrs. Mae said, giving him a small hug. "Is that Uncle of yours 'round? I'd like to speak with him about scheduling and such."

"He has hero work today," Midoriya easily lied. "I can let him know when I get back?"

"That'd be great," Clapping her hands, Mrs. Mae then said. "Now, let's get going to UA, shall we?"

* * *

Walking through the school Midoriya, Mae, and Hatsume were on a search for their respective classrooms.

"Maybe we should ask an upperclassmen?" Midoriya said, feeling a bit of anxiety set in.

Mae scowled, "I don't need no-"

"I found it!" Hatsume exclaimed, running back down the hall, "Classroom D, I'll see you guys after class!"

Midoriya sighed. "Well, our classes should be close by then."

Passing by the business and support courses, and bidding Hatsume farewell, the two actually started to worry about being late.

Spotting a tall, blond-haired guy, Midoriya made a break for him before Mae could stop him.

"Hey-"

"-Shimura!"

"We're trying to find our classes," Midoriya continued, ducking out of the taller girls reach. "I'm Toku Shimura, this is-"

Mae covered his mouth, "I told you we didn't need help!"

The guy blinked, before he started laughing.

Midoriya, who was in the middle of trying to bite Mae's hand off, felt his cheeks go red.

"You two are so cute," He said. "Makes me wish I had a sister."

"She's not-"

"Which class are you two in?"

Sighing, Mae let him go. Allowing Midoriya to pull out their respective schedules for the stranger to look over.

"Hmm.. Man, you got Aizawa? He's down the hall, to the left. General studies is just past that."

Checking his watch he swore under his breath, "I gotta go, good luck Shimuras!"

"I'm not-" But Mae was unable to correct him, seeing as he was soon out of sight.

Offering his arm, Midoriya chuckled, "Let's go then, _Sis."_

Rolling her eyes, Mae scoffed as she took his arm. "Right, _baby brother."_

"I'm only a month younger than you!"

* * *

Midoriya waved as Mae rounded the corner, leaving him to deal with this on his own.

_Hopefully that guy from before won't be here_, Midoriya grimaced at the thought. Though, it wouldn't be too bad if the nice girl he'd scared (but more importantly, saved) at the entrance exams were here.

Opening the monstrously sized door, Midoriya nearly fell over when he saw who his classmates were.

"Take your feet off of that desk now!" The tall, rude boy from the exams demanded, gesturing towards someone Midoriya hoped to never see again.

Bakugou was the same as ever; same spiky hair, same cocky smirk, and judging from the condescending "Huh?" he answered the tall boy with, his attitude hadn't changed much either.

"It's the first day and you're already disrespecting this academy by scuffing school property, you cretin!"

"You're kidding me, right?" Bakugou laughed, "Tell me, did your old school put that stick up your ass, or were you born with it?"

_Just my luck_, Midoriya thought miserably. Maybe he looked different enough for Bakugou not to notice? His hair was not only a different color, but longer, and his eyes and skin had gotten paler according to Dr. Usagi (not that he personally noticed, as his eyes were already green, and he was pretty pale to begin with). Yeah, maybe he would be too self-absorbed to even notice him..

The tall guy struggled with a response for a second, before he seemingly switched gears. "Let's start over, my name is Tenya Iida and I'm from the Somei Private Academy."

"Somei, huh?" Leaning forwards, Bakugou sneered, "So you must think you're better than me. I'm going to have fun tearing you a new one."

"You would threaten me?" Iida exclaimed, "Your own classmate? Are you sure you're in the right place?"

Bakugou laughed, probably about to say some snarky remark until his eyes landed on Midoriya.

"It's him," Iida said, "From the exams."

Swallowing, Midoriya straightened his shoulders and opened the door, striding into the room as he tried his best to look confident, like All Might.

"I think you'll have to be more specific," Midoriya quiped. "Most of us were in the exams."

Iida seemed a bit taken aback by that, before collecting himself and walking over to meet him. "Right, well good morning! I'm Tenya Iida-"

"-Yeah, I know.. Erm." Midoriya awkwardly extended his hand, "Toku Shimura, from Kashikoi Academy."

"Ah, a fellow private student!" Iida shook his hand gladly, "It makes sense that you would realize there was more to the practical exams. You must be very perceptive, and I completely misjudged you."

Turning away some, Iida gritted out, "I admit, as a student you are far superior to me."

_Huh? _Midoriya sweat-dropped, _What's he talking about?_

"Hey! I recognize that pink hair- It's falling boy!" A familiar voice said, Midoriya turning around to see the nice girl from before.

She smiled, "You passed! Just like Mr. Mic said you would, not that that's hard to believe- your quirk is amazing!"

Flushing, Midoriya scratched the back of his neck. "Yours is pretty cool, too. What is it? Levitation?"

"Anti-gravity!" She chirped, opening her mouth to say something else when a voice spoke up from behind her.

"If you're just here to make friends, you can pack up your stuff and leave."

Looking past her shoulder, Midoriya felt like his stomach had dropped when he saw something like a caterpillar, _What is that thing!?_

"Welcome to UA's hero course." Unzipping his sleeping bag, Aizawa slurped on his Caprisun.

"It took you a total of eight seconds before you shut up, that's not going to cut it." Aizawa said, getting out of his sleeping bag. "Time is precious, rational students would understand that."

Looking over the class, Aizawa said. "My name is Shota Aizawa, I'm your homeroom teacher."

Ignoring the shocked looks from most of the class, Aizawa dug around in his sleeping bag until he pulled out a gym uniform, "Right let's get to it, put these on and meet me outside."

Midoriya wasn't surprised when Bakugou grabbed his arm. They were currently in the locker rooms, getting changed.

"I don't know what the fuck you're doing here-" Bakugou began, and if the iron grip he had on his upper arm wasn't telling of just how pissed the blond was, his tone sure gave him away. "- Or how in the ever-loving _fuck_ you got in, but just know this-"

Midoriya flushed as Bakugou vaguely gestured towards his body, they were getting _stares_.

_"-This,_ isn't fooling _anyone._ You're still the same old, worthless fucking Deku you were before. Got that?"

"You have me confused with someone else," Midoriya said, quietly but firmly. Grabbing at Bakugou's wrist he tried to yank him off, "Let me go before I call for Mr. Aizawa, you know how this will look."

If Bakugou was livid before he looked downright murderous now, "Listen here-"

"Hey," Iida called, walking over. "Is there a problem here?"

Bakugou scowled, before reluctantly letting go of Midoriya's arm. "No, Mr. Somei, there isn't."

Watching Bakugou stalk away, Iida looked back towards Midoriya, who was shocked to hear so much concern in his voice, "Are you really okay? Do I need to get a teacher?"

Swallowing, Midoriya shook his head. "He had me confused with someone else, I think. My Uncle's a pro, so it happens sometimes."

Iida nodded, though he didn't look very convinced.

Midoriya tried to shake it off, starting to undo his undershirt only to earn a gasp from the blond boy beside him.

"Is that a real suit?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

"Maybe?" Midoriya grimaced, "My quirk can be a bit of a pain, so one of my friends made it for me as a support item to help correct one of the drawbacks."

"That's wicked!" He exclaimed, extending Midoriya his hand. "I'm Denki Kaminari."

Midoriya smiled, "Toku Shimura."

* * *

"What, a quirk assessment test?" The class chorused, now outside with their teacher once more.

"But orientation! We're going to miss it.." The nice girl said, looking particularly glum about it.

Aizawa sighed, "If you really want to make the big leagues then you don't have time to waste on pointless ceremonies. Here at UA, we're not tethered to tradition, that means I get to run my class however I see fit.

"You've been taking standardized tests most of your lives, but you never got to use your quirks in physical exams before. The country is still trying to pretend we're all equal, by not letting those with the most power excel. It's not rational, and one day the ministry of education will learn."

Aizawa suddenly looked towards a certain angry blond, "Bakugou, you placed first in the exams. What was your farthest throw with a softball in Junior high?"

"Sixty-seven meters, I think."

"Right, try doing it with your quirk."

Walking up to the pitch, Bakugou was actually relieved to have the outlet. Ever since that shit Deku pulled in the locker rooms he'd been itching to break something.

"Anything goes, just stay in the circle."

Bakugou rolled his eyes, "Alright, you asked for it."

Stretching his shoulder, Bakugou threw the ball, an explosion erupting from his hand as he screamed, "DIE!"

"All of you need to know your most maximum capabilities." Checking the device, Aizawa held it up to reveal Bakugou's score. "It's the most rational way to figure out your potential as pro heroes."

Shocked and awed murmurs traveled through the students, before they realized that yes, the score was real.

"Whoa, seven hundred and five meters? Are you kidding me?" Kaminari asked, a nervous smirk playing at his lips.

"I wanna go! It looks like fun." A pink girl exclaimed, clapping her hands.

"This is what I'm talking about," A boy in the back said. "Using our quirks as much as we want!"

"So this looks fun, huh?" Aizawa asked, voice oddly quiet. "You have three years here to become a hero, you think it's all going to be games and playtime? _Idiots."_

Midoriya paled at seeing the grin that cut through his teachers face, this didn't bode well at all.

"Today you'll compete in eight physical tests to gauge your potential. Whoever comes in last has none, and will be expelled immediately."

"Huh?!" Class 1-A chorused, had they heard that right?

"Like I said, I get to decide how this class runs, understand?" Aizawa asked running a hand through his hair. "If that's a problem you can head home right now."

Midoriya swallowed, a huge test on the first day, this really was just his luck.

"You can't send one of us home! We just got here!" The nice girl shouted, and Midoriya nearly clamped a hand over her mouth, but settled for telepathically telling her to _Shut the fuck up!- _But alas, she continued. "Even if it weren't the first day, that isn't fair!"

"Oh, and you think natural disasters are? Or power-hungry villain attacks? Hm? Or catastrophic accidents that wipe out whole cities? No, the world is full of unfairness." Staring them each in the eye, Aizawa said. "It's a hero's job to combat that unfairness. If you wanna be a pro, you'll have to push yourself to the brink. For the next three years UA will throw one terrible hardship after another at you. So go beyond, plus ultra-style."

Motioning his pointing finger in a, 'Come at me' sort of way, Aizawa said. "Show me it's no mistake that you're here."

Seeing the determination set in their eyes, Aizawa turned to walk towards the track, "Now then, we're just wasting time talking, let the games begin."

* * *

Midoriya watched Iida and a girl named Asui raced, the first challenge Aizawa had set up for them was a fifty-meter dash.

Taking a deep breath, Midoriya tried to relax. This was good, he was pretty fast when he had his quirk activated. He should at least be able to earn a decent score, in any case.

_As long as I don't fail, it'll be fine_

"Bakugou and Shimura," Aizawa drawled. Midoriya going pale all over again.

Midoriya turned towards Uraraka, "Hey, do you think you could hold my glasses for a minute?"

"Hm?" Her face turned pink. "Oh, okay! They're safe with me."

Smiling he turned and walked up to the start line, which earned a scowl from Bakugou.

"Didn't you hear him, Deku?" He said, "Some guy named Shimura's up next."

"I am Shimura," He said, not looking at him. "Stop calling me Deku."

He could hear his fellow classmates murmurs rise as he slipped off his jack, revealing the upper half of the suit Hatsume had made him.

"Oh right," Kaminari said. "He said something about needing a special suit to use his quirk. Anyone know what it is?"

"It has something to do with liquid," Uraraka recalled. "It comes out of his mouth, I think."

Iida remembered the exam, how Midoriya had seemingly exploded into that red tsunami. "I'm not sure if that's-"

But he was cut off by Bakugou blasting off with an explosion, simultaneously as Midoriya's skin gave way to a red wave.

"4.12 seconds." The machine announced as Bakugou passed it, followed closely behind by "5 seconds."

Bakugou whipped around, not knowing what to make of what he saw; Deku was there, alright, but he was covered in fucking blood.

Midoriya zipped the front his suit back up, shaking his head to try to get some of the blood off. His hair was going to be a fucking mess at the end of the day.

He briefly noticed his gym shorts had gone- mentally sending Hatsume his thanks, once again- before walking over to Uraraka and the others, he'd need to be able to see to find them.

Surprisingly, Aizawa handed him a towel. "Here, clean up some."

"Thanks, sir." Midoriya replied, wiping his face off. Still relatively unaware of Bakugou's state.

"Shoji, Hanta, collect Shimura's uniform on your way over."

Hanta grumbled some, but Shoji stayed relatively silent.

Bakugou watched all this from afar, looking Midoriya over. Had he been mistaken?- _No, there's no fucking way, Deku may have changed his hair some, but he was still a worthless Deku_

Stalking over, Bakugou felt small explosions crackle in between his fingers.

"Deku you BASTARD!" He shouted, running at him, "Tell me how you did that RIGHT NOW or you're DEAD!"

Midoriya yelped, stumbling back and into Kaminari. Prepared to shift again when suddenly grey binds shot out, stopping Bakugou in his tracks.

"That's enough of that," Aizawa said, eyes now red as his hair floated alongside his scarf, revealing goggles.

Midoriya's eyes widened, "You...Your Eraserhead!"

Tsking, Aizawa ignored that and the subsequent discussion surrounding his identity, eyes fixed on Bakugou.

"Stand down, this leads you nowhere."

Relaxing, Bakugou glared as Aizawa released him and walked away.

Meeting Midoriya's eyes, Bakugou growled, "This isn't over." Before walking away, going to the opposite end of the line.

Gulping, Midoriya finally felt like he could breathe again, not even consciously aware he was on the ground until Kaminari gently shook his shoulder.

"Hey bud, you alright?" Glancing up, Midoriya suddenly became aware that he was in his lap.

"I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed, standing up with a wobble. "I didn't mean-"

Kaminari chuckled, ruffling his own hair. "Relax, I'd say you get a pass, what with Mr. Meathead attacking you and all."

Iida frowned, "This is the second time he's come at you and it's only the first day, I strongly recommend reporting the behavior to Aizawa after class."

"Twice?" Uraraka asked, "When did that happen?"

"In the locker rooms," The short boy with balls on his head piped in, "Thought they were fondling each other, to be honest."

Iida scowled, "That's an incredibly inappropriate remark to make about your fellow student! You need to apologize to Shimura right now-"

"Iida, it's okay, really." Sighing, Midoriya crossed his arms. "I'll talk to my Uncle about it, he'll know what to do."

* * *

The rest of the tests went relatively okay after that for Midoriya, the thing he excelled in the most being the sit-ups (as it was fairly easy just to move himself up and down, as that's all that sit-ups really amounted to). Having said that, his quirk had been pretty useless in the standing long jump.

Midoriya sipped on his thermos, feeling the blood start to mix in with his system.

It was a bit gross, but it was effective. They'd discovered his stomach's lining was specially equipped the nutrients in blood and spread red blood cells throughout his body. Though, he wasn't about to willingly tell anyone that's what he was drinking.

"Alright, time to give you your results." Aizawa announced. "I've ranked you all from best to worst, you should probably have a good idea of your standing already. It's not worth going over each of your individual scores, so I'll just pull up the whole list."

Clicking a button, Aizawa watched as the students took in their scores. Some looked relieved, some devastated, and others didn't look surprised at all.

One of the more relieved students was All Might's brat, Toku Shimura. Aizawa didn't know whether the brat's quirk had been a mutation, but he knew it left one hell of a mess.

The fucking yard look like he'd _actually_ murdered a kid out there.

"And I was lying, no one's going home." Aizawa grinned at the looks on all of their faces, "That was just a rational deception to make sure you gave your all in the tests."

Mineta actually started sobbing, and Koda and Hagakure looked extremely relieved.

Midoriya felt an odd mixture of relief and anger, though he was suddenly glad Mae hadn't passed the exams- she'd have actually gotten herself expelled.

"You guys didn't figure that out?" A pretty tall girl named Yaoyorozu asked. "I'm sorry, I probably should've said something."

_Yeah, you should have,_ Seemed to be the universal thought each teen shared as they stared at Yaoyorozu.

"Well that was nerve-wracking," The guy from earlier, Sero Hanta, said.

A red-haired guy shook his head, before exclaiming, "Nah, I'm always down for a challenge!"

Bakugou scoffed, still pissed from earlier.

"That's it, we're done for the day." Aizawa said, starting to walk back to the main UA building. "Pick up a syllabus from the classroom and read it over before tomorrow morning."

Midoriya took another slurp from his thermos, jumping when Aizawa turned back around to face them all.

"Things are going to be tougher tomorrow," He warned, "So make sure you're ready."

Walking around the corner, Aizawa nearly rolled his eyes when he heard All Might say, "Aizawa, that was a rotten move."

"All Might, so you decided to watch. No talk shows today?"

All Might ignored that, motioning as he said, "'A rational deception'? That's cute, but you're not exactly known for being light-hearted. I read your file, and last year you expelled an entire class of freshmen students, so you obviously have no problem kicking people out."

Putting his hands on his hips, All Might continued, "Anyone you deem unworthy, right? You were planning on sending last place home."

"What's this about?" Aizawa asked, "Worried I'd send your precious little nephew home?"

Smirking at the response he got, Aizawa chuckled, "I understand it's hard to stay impartial when family's involved, but try to be more discreet about it, yeah?"

Walking away, Aizawa called over his shoulder, "Toku does have some potential, I admit. Otherwise, I'd have sent him packing, number one's brat or not. It's cruel to let a child continue to dream of something that will never come true."

All Might watched Aizawa walked away, _In his own, strange way, he's a kind man. But clearly we are going to have us a problem._

* * *

Midoriya yawned, leaning against Mae's shoulder as they walked towards the school gates, Hatsume holding his book bags. His quirk had really tired him out.

Suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder, Midoriya looked back to see it was Iida, Mae's face darkening a startling degree.

"How're you feeling?" Iida asked, either ignoring the simmering redhead or simply not noticing the mortal peril he was in.

"Huh?" Midoriya flushed, straightening up. "Oh, just normal quirk drawbacks, nothing to worry about."

Iida nodded, "I meant more about earlier-"

"So you decided to apologize, then?" Mae asked, crossing her arms.

Iida's eyes widened, obviously recognizing her now. "Oh, yes I completely misjudged Shimura. He saw right through the exams-"

"His behavior was fine!" Mae's face turned as red as her hair. "It's _yours_ I'm talking about!"

Hatsume's gasped in realization, "Is this that dick from the exams?"

Iida sputtered, "Excuse me?"

"If the shoe fits wear it," Mae snarled. "You're a dick, you told my baby brother to leave the exams because of a tic _that he can't help_ in front of an entire stadium full of people! Do you have any idea what that could _do_ to somebody?"

Iida paled, opening his mouth to speak before Mae cut him off. "No! I'm not done. Because as bad as that is, you then accused him of cheating right before the exams because he wanted to go apologize for a misunderstanding about his quirk- imagine using your quirk to help someone and they start bleeding out of their eyes and mouth, because that's what it looks like when he backs out of a shift."

"I- I didn't know," Iida said. "I thought he was trying to distract her-"

"For all you knew they could have been friends!" Mae shouted, gaining the attention of a few passing students. "But you didn't even consider it! You're a judgmental dick who has his head too far shoved up his own ass to notice."

Turning on her heels she grabbed Midoriya's bag from Hatsume and started walking to the school gates, leaving cinders in her wake.

Hatsume looked awkwardly between the two boys and the pissed redhead, "Shimura, are you fine here?- I need to make sure Mae hasn't gone and lit herself on fire."

Midoriya nodded, "Yeah, go ahead, I'll be fine."

_There are witnesses_, he wanted to joke, but it didn't quite feel appropriate.

Nodding, she gave him a quick hug before running after their friend, leaving Midoriya alone with Tenya Iida.

Sighing, Midoriya rubbed a hand over his face, "Look, I'm-"

"Shimura I'm so sorry," Iida cut in, surprising Midoriya a good deal. "When I take a moment to revaluate my actions that day I realize your sister is right. Your actions were relatively harmless, and I was.. As she put it, a dick for the way I behaved."

Bowing Iida continued, "Can you ever forgive me?"

Of all the things Midoriya expected, that wasn't it.

"Yeah, okay." He said, "I realized you probably didn't mean anything by it sometime around that K.. Bakugou guy attacking me in the showers."

Blinking, Iida straightened up. "Your perceptiveness astounds me yet again, I should learn to take your lead and better take into consideration the intentions of others before I act, lest I hurt someone innocent by mistake yet again."

Midoriya laughed, a little awkwardly, "I'm sorry about Mae, she's harmless I swear."

Nudging his head towards the doors, Midoriya smiled. "Walk with me?"

Iida seemed a bit taken aback by that, but immediately nodded.

"What do you think of Mr. Aizawa so far?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

"He's kinda scary," Midoriya admitted. "Threatening to expel one of us on the first day? That's pretty intense."

"I was a bit concerned by Mr. Aizawa's approach to class, but I trust the school's judgement. UA is the top hero school in the country." Crossing his arms, Iida closed his eyes. "Even so, lying is downright immoral."

Midoriya smiled, Iida sure was serious about school.

"Hey! Wait up you two!"

Stopping they looked to see the nice girl, Ochako Uraraka, running after them.

"Are you guys heading for the station? I'll join you!"

"Oh, you're the infinity girl." Iida recalled, earning a nod from Uraraka.

"I'm Ochako Uraraka." She introduced, before turning to them. "Let's see, you are Tenya Iida, and your name is.. Deku, right? Shimura?"

"Deku?!"

"Right, isn't that what Bakugou called you? During the fitness test!"

"Well, my name's actually Toku." Midoriya scratched his cheek, "I think Bakugou has me confused for someone else, and he's not very good at listening.."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said, "I didn't realize, but you know, it could make a great hero name!"

She grinned, holding her fist up, "It's cute, it sounds like the word Dekiru which means 'You can do it'!"

Midoriya laughed, a little awkwardly. "Maybe I'll use it, then. Give my hero name a funny story, anyways."

Iida frowned, "You sure that's wise? What with the way Bakugou behaves, it might give him motivation to continue his pursuits."

Midoriya sighed, starting to walk again. "Honestly, if he's still at this by then I don't think it'll really matter, will it?"

"I suppose," Iida said. "So are you going by train?"

Midoriya shook his head, "Mae and I are carpooling with Hatsume."

"Right," Iida said, looking a little more solemn. "She was the pink hair girl from before, right?"

Nodding, Midoriya was a bit surprised to see Uraraka frown.

"Oh," She said. "I was hoping we could all walk together."

"Do you have cellphones?" Midoriya asked, "We could stay in touch that way."

Exchanging their numbers, the trio soon came to the mouth of the parking lot. Hatsume was standing by Mae, who was sitting in her car with a towel around her shoulders, hair soaked.

"You need to get a handle on that," Hatsume chided. "You'll cause an actual fire if you aren't careful."

Scowling, Mae looked away. "I can't control it when I'm mad, you know that."

"Anger management." Hatsume said in a sing-song voice, laughing as Mae swiped at her- to no avail.

"Girls," Mrs. Mae chided. "That's enough, we have an audience."

The two looked up to see Midoriya walking up, alongside Iida and Uraraka. Hatsume grinned and ran over, nearly knocking Midoriya to the ground as she barrelled into him.

Pulling away she grinned at Mae, "See? I told you he'd be fine! Shimura's tough, he can handle people just fine on his own."

Mae frowned, "You still shouldn't have left him, even if I was on the verge of starting a wildfire."

Iida, surprisingly, walked over to her and knelt down, "I have already formally apologized to your brother for my actions, but you were correct; I was far too judgemental and could have seriously hurt Shimura's mental wellbeing with the stunt I pulled during the exams, I can only ask for your forgiveness."

Mae's nose wrinkled and she raised an eyebrow, meeting Midoriya's eye. "If he's forgiven you, then I'll consider it."

Iida looked up and gave a nod. "Understandable, I will work hard to prove to you I've changed-"

Mae waved her hand, "None of that, please. I hate grovellers."

Standing up straight, Iida turned back to Midoriya, "I'll see you tomorrow, then."

Midoriya smiled, "Right, tomorrow."

* * *

**I told y'all this was long lol but I have a feeling a lot of these episode chapters are going to be**

**Bakugou is confused and pissed, All Might and Aizawa are having relationship issues, and Midoriya did well in the physical tests!**

**Just for clarification, Midoriya placed eleventh. I can't think of a single justification for Koda's spot there in the original, so I switched them out. His quirk wouldn't have helped with anything besides the ball throw and that's only if a bird happened to be around.**

**Mae told Iida off! He of course apologized since he's genuinely a nice person, though she isn't ready to forgive and forget as easily as Midoriya.**

**What did you think of this chapter? Let me know down in the comments, like, and share with your friends :)**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Chapter 11: Rage, You Damn Nerd!

**(I don't own Boku no Hero Academia or its characters, only this fanfiction's plot)**

* * *

Midoriya leaned against All Might's shoulder, eyes flickering over his syllabus, though it was a bit difficult to really give it his full attention.

He was struggling with how to bring Bakugou up. He didn't want to tell All Might what his past was with the angry blond, but he had a feeling it'd come out eventually if he brought him up.. Maybe he could-

"Something bothering you?" All Might asked, breaking Midoriya out of his mutterings.

Flushing, Midoriya closed his syllabus. "Maybe?"

All Might nodded, motioning for Midoriya to go on.

"Well," Midoriya swallowed thickly. "An old classmate of mine- from.. From where I used to live.. Well he got into UA and recognized me."

All Might started and coughed up blood, so _that's_ what that was about at the track. He had been wondering..

"What did you tell him?"

"That he had the wrong person," Midoriya answered. "No one believes him, he's.. Well, Bakugou's not very nice. I was just wondering what you think I should do about it."

Sighing, All Might ran a hand through his hair. "Well he's already seen you, so there isn't any point in having you switch classes. I say just keep doing what you're doing, and if it really comes down to it get your homeroom teacher involved."

"You sure? Mr. Aizawa's kinda intense."

All Might nodded, "He's a hardass, but I think he honestly cares. He won't stand for young Bakugou harassing you, no matter the reason."

Midoriya relaxed some, "What do you think Aizawa has planned tomorrow?"

All Might tried to hide his grin, "You'll see."

* * *

The first part of the day was.. Strangely normal. Like his old school almost, save for their teachers being heroes.

Bakugou had kept his distance, which may or may not have been because anytime he came near Kaminari and Iida started giving him dirty looks- but the point was that he did, and that's what mattered.

Lunch soon arrived, and Midoriya had just started scanning the cafeteria for Mae and Hatsume when someone called out to him.

"Hey Shimura!" Uraraka called, sitting at a table with Iida and Kaminari. "Come sit with us!"

Midoriya walked over, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. "Would it be okay if I looked for Mae and Hatsume first? You two met them yesterday."

Iida's eyes widened, "Oh right, your sister and her friend."

"Not a problem!" Uraraka chirped, "It's only natural you'd want to sit with them."

Midoriya blinked, sister? Then he realized. "Oh wait she's not-"

"There you are!" Mae yelled, stomping over with Hatsume in tow. "We've been looking everywhere."

Kaminari whistled, "Well look no further ladies, because I'm right here."

Mae scoffed, "I've been yanking Faro's dick for three years, don't think I can't rip yours off."

Kaminari clamped his mouth shut, paling slightly.

"Anyways," Mae said, turning back to Midoriya. "We should work out somewhere to meet. I'm not spending half my lunch hour looking for you two."

Midoriya nodded, "Maybe a nearby classroom?"

Hatsume's eyes lit up, "Ooh maybe we could eat there too! Like we did with the auditorium."

"That has got to be against several school rules," Iida said, drawing the pink-haired girl's attention.

"Nope! It's considered a free period. " She explained, leaning in far too close for the stuffy boy's comfort. "We can go practically anywhere so long as it's on campus!"

Blushing, Iida leaned back. Coughing awkwardly as he said, "Yes, well I suppose it's alright then. Are you going to eat with us this time?"

Mae looked pensive at first, but made the mistake of looking at Midoriya.

Groaning, she rubbed the bridge of her nose as she sat her tray down besides Uraraka's. "This is a one time thing!"

Midoriya smiled, "Sure it is."

* * *

"I AM HERE!" All Might yelled, before leaning into the room. "Coming through the door like a normal person!"

There were several gasps of surprise and awe. Everyone excited to truly see the number one hero in person.

"I can't believe it's really All Might!" Kaminari exclaimed.

"So he is a teacher," The red-headed boy grinned. "This year is going to be awesome!"

The green-haired girl, Asui, pointed out he was wearing his silver-aged costume. It was pretty retro!

"Welcome! To the most important class at UA high!" All Might said, putting his hands on his hips. "Think of it as heroing one-o-one, where you will learn the basics of being a pro, and where you will learn to fight in the name of good!"

Pulling something out, All Might said, "Let's get into it! Today's training will pull no punches!"

And then it was revealed, on the card All Might held was the kanji for "battle".

"Fight training!" Bakugou exclaimed, sounding like Christmas had come early.

"But one of the keys of being a hero is.." All Might then dramatically pointed to the wall. "Looking good!"

Costumes started coming out of the wall, All Might explaining that they were the costumes they had ordered a few weeks ago, based on their requests and quirk registration forms.

"Get yourselves suited up and then meet me at Training Ground Beta!"

* * *

Midoriya looked in the mirror, grinning in satisfaction before following Kaminari out the door.

He had, of course, decided to wear the suit Hatsume had made for him. It was just as good as anything a designer could make, and it meant more to him than something some stranger threw together.

The suit itself was all black and rubbery, with a simple design etched across the body.

"Ah, hey Shimura!" Uraraka called, and Midoriya felt his face come alight at the sight of her. "Love your costume! Not too flashy, you know?"

Uraraka sighed, obviously not noticing her friend's state. "I should have been more specific with what I wanted. This bodysuit is skintight! Not really my style."

"I love this school," The short boy, Mineta was it? Said, grabbing Midoriya's attention.

Midoriya frowned, not liking the way he was staring at Uraraka's ass.

"Now that you're ready!" All Might called, gathering everyone's attention. "It's time for combat training!"

"Sir," a boy in armor called, who Midoriya suddenly realized was Iida. He looked cool. "This is the city from our entrance exams, will we be conducting in urban battles again?"

"Not quite! I'm going to move you two steps ahead," All Might revealed. "Most of the villain fights you see on the news happen outside. However, statistically speaking, run-ins with the most dastardly evildoers takes place indoors."

Midoriya bit his lip, _her_ face coming to mind immediately.

"Think about it; backroom deals, home invasion, secret underground lairs. Truly, the most intelligent criminals stay hidden in the shadows. For this training exercise, you'll be split into teams of good-guys and bad-guys and fight two-on-two indoors battles."

Asui tapped her chin, "Isn't this a little advance?"

All Might pumped his fist, "The best training is what you get on the battlefield! But remember, you can't just punch a robot this time; you'll be fighting actual people now."

And then the questions began

"Sir, will you be deciding who wins?" Momo Yaoyorozu, a smart girl with questionable fashion tastes asked.

All Might barely had a chance to even begin to think of a response when a surly blond, who he'd later realize was Katsuki Bakugou asked, "How much can we hurt the other team?"

Ochako Uraraka frowned, "Do we need to worry about the losers being expelled like last time?"

"Will you be splitting us up based on chance or comparative skill?" Tenya Iida piped up, hell he was bad at this..

"Isn't this cape fabulous?" Yuga Aoyoma asked, spreading it out dramatically.

All Might gritted his teeth in an awkward smile, "I wasn't done talking yet.."

"Listen up!" All Might called, grabbing a script out. "The situation is this: The villains have hidden a nuclear bomb somewhere in their secret hideout, the heroes must try to foil their plans; to do that, the heroes either need to catch the evildoers or recover the weapon. Likewise, the bad-guys win if they protect their payload or capture the heroes."

_It sounds like a classic action movie set up_, Midoriya thought.

"Time is limited and we will choose teams by drawing lots!" All Might finished, holding up a box which was undoubtedly full of their names.

"Isn't there a better way?"

Midoriya turned to Iida, "Think about it, pros often have to team up on the spot with heroes from different agencies. That's probably why.. erm... All Might decided to do the same thing here."

Iida nodded, "Yes, I see. Life is a random series of events, please excuse my rudeness."

"No sweat, let's draw!"

After a while everyone was partnered up, and Midoriya was more than a little relieved that he wasn't working with Bakugou.

Uraraka also looked pleased, thankfully.

"Wow! What are the chances? We're a team!" She exclaimed, earning another blush from Midoriya. He hoped he made a good impression on her..

"I declare that the first teams to fight will be.." All Might called out, redrawing everyone's attention as he pulled out two balls from the black and white boxes. "These guys!"

Oh for fucks sake.. Midoriya couldn't catch a break, could he?

If All Might was nervous about this, he didn't show it. "Team A will be the heroes, team D will be the villains. Everyone else can head to the monitoring room to watch!"

"Yes, sir!" The students chorused, and most of Midoriya's classmates started heading where they were instructed to go.

Midoriya glanced over and caught Bakugou's eye, as the blond was glaring at him.

Swallowing, Midoriya blanked his face before straightening his shoulders. He needed to look as unaffected as possible if Bakugou was going to drop this in the near future.

All Might told Bakugou and Iida they could go on in and set up, before heading inside the monitoring room. Giving Midoriya and Uraraka roughly five minutes to come up with a plan.

Uraraka grabbed the map and lead him over to some railings. Sitting down as she asked, "Do you think they expect us to memorize this entire floor plan? It's so big!"

Lowering it, she smiled. "You know, All Might's just as cool in person as he is on television. I'm glad he's not threatening us like Mr. Aizawa, we can relax-"

Uraraka must've noticed how pale he'd become, since she suddenly looked concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Midoriya sighed. _"No_. It's just.."

Midoriya knew he couldn't get into anything specific, for all intents and purposes he shouldn't know anything about Bakugou. But he could still be honest with Uraraka, she deserved that at least.

"Bakugou has it out for me for whatever reason, and I guess that's just making me a bit nervous." Putting on a smile, Midoriya gave Uraraka a thumbs up. "I'll be fine, we'll just have to come up with a plan is all."

Blinking, Uraraka nodded. "Right, where do you think they'd put the bomb?"

"I'm not sure," Midoriya looked over, eyeing the map. "We could split up- I take the bottom floor, you take the top, and we work our way to the middle until one of us finds the bomb. It'd at least save time."

"Are you sure?" Uraraka's brows forwarded, "Bakugou will probably come straight after you.. I don't want you to be all alone."

"Well, I say that'll work in our favor." Smirking, Midoriya leaned back. "Either he'll run into you, and give me a clean sweep all the way up to Iida, or Bakugou gets what he wants and finds me; making sure you only have one person standing in your way of the bomb."

Eyes widening, Uraraka grinned, "Sounds like we have a plan."

* * *

Midoriya walked carefully down the halls, checking around each corner with extreme caution. He'd read up a lot on indoor fighting strategies and made extensive notes on the subject, but it was still another thing entirely to use it in practice.

Leaning against the wall, he pressed his ear against the cool metal. He could hear the faint footsteps- maybe thirteen feet away at best. He unzipped his suit, all the way down his chest, stopping at the end of his sternum. He needed to be ready to shift if needed.

He hadn't done so yet, as the blood he'd leave behind would end up leading Bakugou right to him. The slight visual advantage just wasn't worth it right now.

Suddenly, Bakugou jumped out of nowhere- barely giving Midoriya enough time to jump out of the way of his explosion.

Bakugou made a sweeping motion, blowing the smoke away. "What's the matter, Deku? Afraid to stand up and fight me?"

Midoriya said nothing, standing up as tried to keep a neutral expression. His heart was fucking pounding.

Bakugou's face twisted into a snarl, "What? You get a fancy makeover and now you're too good to talk to me?"

Rushing him, Bakugou yelled, "I won't hurt you so back that they'll have to stop the fight- just close!"

Bakugou gasped when Midoriya grabbed his arm, before twisting and slamming him into the ground. _What the hell? He wasn't that good!_

Panting, Midoriya straightened. Clicking his tongue as Bakugou starting sitting up.

"I don't answer to people who don't call me by my name," Midoriya finally said, setting his jaw. "It's Shimura, haven't you heard?"

Bakugou looked murderous, "Why are you still spouting that bullshit?!"

Iida must've said something, because Bakugou pressed his earpiece and yelled at him to "Shut up and protect the weapon"- his gaze never leaving Midoriya.

Bakugou blasted towards him, rearing his leg back for a kick Midoriya barely blocked.

"Ballsy move, splitting up!" Bakugou yelled. "You really think you can take me alone?"

Thinking quickly, Midoriya wrapped some capture tape around his shin. _What will __Kaachan__ do now? Knowing him he'll be impatient, and try another big punch._

Bakugou did just that, the smoke from the explosion giving Midoriya ample cover to slip away.

_He kicked first this time, _Midoriya realized turning a corner to catch his breath. That meant he couldn't rely on his prior knowledge in this fight.

"Get back here, Deku!" Bakugou yelled, obviously realizing he wasn't there. After a beat of silence, Midoriya heard him yell out, "DAMN IT! You've been tricking me for years, Deku! But all this time you've been laughing at me behind my back, huh?"

Midoriya eyes widened, is that what he thought?

"Where's that flashy power of yours now?" Bakugou continued, sounding farther away. "Let's see how it compares to mine. Quirk or no you'll never beat me, Deku!"

Once a relatively safe distance away, Midoriya pressed his earpiece.

"Come in, Uraraka. Bakugou found me, over."

A beat of silence.

_"That's good, I guess? Are you doing okay?"_ Uraraka didn't say anything else for a moment, before giving a hurried, _"Uh..Over"._

"It is," Midoriya said. "Iida would've been the better option, seeing as he's faster and can cover more ground. Bakugou seems to have gone rogue, over."

_"I'll let you know when I find Iida,"_ Uraraka said. _"Try to keep the hothead busy, yeah?"_

Midoriya nearly laughed when she gave another hurried _"Over!"-_ Uraraka was nothing if not cute.

"I'll let you know when I do, over."

"Come out and face me, you coward!" Bakugou screamed, he sounded closer.

Midoriya knew he'd need to capture Bakugou, it was just an inevitability. His quirk probably wouldn't help him much in combat- not with Bakugou's quirk anyways- but it might help restrain him, if he could just stay away from his hands..

_"Uh.. Shimura?"_ Uraraka spoke up, catching his attention.

"I'm here, how's it going? Over."

_"I found the bomb, but Iida knows I'm here, sorry.. Right now he's monologuing.. Uh, over?"_

Midoriya sighed, "Where are you? Over."

_"Near the middle of the fifth floor. Over!"_

"That's right above me!" Midoriya realized, grabbing out some more capture tape.

He couldn't lose! They must not have a lot of time left, so that meant he had to just try and take Bakugou down so he could go help Uraraka.

A noise from behind drew Midoriya's attention, and he nearly had a heart attack when he saw Bakugou standing right behind him like something out of a horror movie.

The blond seemed eerily calm, lifting one of his gauntlets as he announced, "I'm all loaded up."

Midoriya didn't even need to pretend to be confused, what the hell did that mean?

"Why aren't you using your fancy quirk? Don't tell me you're underestimating me, Deku." Bakugou sneered, "Get over here and show me what you're really made of."

"Fine," Midoriya said. Readying the capture tape Midoriya ran at Bakugou, feinting a right hook and ducking under his returning blast.

Jumping a few feet away Midoriya shifted, lassoing Bakugou around his forearm and slamming the angry blond into the wall a few times before solidifying, readying himself for Bakugou to counter-attack- that would be when he ended this.

Panting, Bakugou growled. But surprisingly he simply stood up, gripping his arm.

A grin cut across his face, "Since you're such a stalker, by you must know how my quirk, Explosion, works."

"I don't-" Midoriya tried, but was soon cut off.

"I secrete nitroglycerin-like sweat from my hands and make it blow up. Imagine what I could do if I had a lot of it." Bakugou continued, pulling the latch of one of his gauntlets back. "That's right these gauntlets aren't just for show, they've been storing up my sweat inside for one monster blast."

_"Young Bakugou, don't do it! You'll kill him!"_ All Might shouted, sounding oddly frantic.

"He'll be fine as long as he dodges!" Bakugou called before pulling the switch, and fire absorbed Midoriya's vision.

* * *

**Time to cut things off for next time! Yes, I realize I am horrible for this, but I like my chapters like I like my sugar, in moderation :)**

**What'll happen to Midoriya? Will team A win or lose? And will Bakugou face any punishments for defying All Might?**

**Hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you think- until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12: Close

**(I don't own Boku no Hero Academia or its characters, only this fanfiction's plot)**

* * *

The screen went black as the explosion cut the feed, the last thing any of them saw being a wall of fire.

"Come in! come in, Toku!" All Might called, trying to get him to answer. He had to answer.

"This is nuts," A boy named Kirishima exclaimed.

"All Might, sir, what's going on?" Jiro, a girl with short black hair, asked, "Is Shimura alright?"

"That Bakugou's crazy," Kaminari muttered. "If he's alive I doubt it's by much."

"I'm going to go down there to see what's going on," All Might stated. "Asui, Ashido, go get Recovery Girl."

Straightening, the pink-haired girl gave a nod as she looped her arm with Asui's, "Right! We'll have her in no time at all."

All Might didn't wait a second longer before heading for the door, he could only hope Midoriya had managed to dodge.

* * *

Bakugou laughed, "These are awesome."

Walking through the smoke, he went on to say, "The more nitro sweat that's stored in these gauntlets, the stronger the explosion is."

"Go ahead, use your stupid quirk on-" Bakugou stopped short, horror marring his features as he took in the state of the room.

It was trashed, for one; with a giant ass hole in the wall. Though the blood was what stopped Bakugou, it was everywhere.

_"Come in! Come in, Toku!"_

Looking down at himself, he found that his arm was covered in it. Nausea creeped up his throat as _Did I kill him? _Rang through his head.

_"Bakugou, answer me! What is going on down there? Did you cause that blast?"_ Iida called in next, but it barely registered in Bakugou's brain. The blond crumpling to his feet as he continued to stare at all the blood on the floor, not even an inkling of a body in sight.

_Maybe he was thrown outside,_ Bakugou hoped. Though, he knew even if that were true, Midoriya had still most likely been killed by the fall, if not permanently handicapped.

That's how All Might found him, on his knees trying not to cry like a goddamn pussy because he accidentally killed Deku. Fucking worthless Deku who didn't deserve his fucking tears. No, he wasn't crying at all.

All Might strode into the room, ignoring him as he approached the largest pool of blood. Then All Might, the symbol of fucking peace, started poking the bloodstain.

"Come on," He muttered. "You conscious at all? I'm not sure if you'll be able to absorb this if you aren't."

Then, curiously, the blood gave a little wiggle. Then all the puddles started moving towards the largest one, becoming one huge puddle of blood.

Bakugou was immediately reminded of Midoriya's quirk, and suddenly he realized the blood didn't _cover _that damn nerd, he _became _it.

All Might looked monumentally relieved, pulling something out of his bag. "This isn't as much as you must need, but it should allow you to become portable."

Later, Bakugou would realize the blond hero was pouring blood onto the floor. Now? He had no idea what the pro was doing.

After a few moments the blood took form, and Midoriya was suddenly laying on the floor, looking deathly pale.

All Might immediately cradled him in his arms, gently brushing the boy's pink curls out of his face.

"Mm.. Uncle..?"

"Shh.. It's okay, I'm here."

All Might took his cape off and bundled Midoriya in it, before picking him up and turning back towards Bakugou; looking at him for the first time since he came into the room.

Touching his earpiece, All Might said loud and clear. "The round is over, team D has been disqualified."

Bakugou swallowed, bowing his head as the hero approached, expecting something for disobeying him. But, and perhaps this was worse, he just continued to walk past him. Not even an, "You have detention" was uttered.

Anything would have been better than that disappointed stare.

* * *

Midoriya slowly opened his eyes, first to see a white ceiling, then a drip bag full of blood. Fantastic.

Everything ached, so it took Midoriya a moment to recognize the familiar weight on his chest.

Midoriya eyes landed on the white cat, which nearly blended into the blankets he was bundled under.

"Spook's?"

"Her mother, actually."

Midoriya jumped, looking over to see All Might sitting in a chair to his bedside. Looking very tired.

"Are you feeling alright? You lost a lot of blood- Shit I was so worried."

Midoriya nodded, sitting up as he reached over to pet the cat- noticing for the first time he was in white pajamas.

"Where's my suit?"

All Might coughed up some blood, "It.. Got a bit trashed by that explosion young Bakugou set off. So the school will have the support course make you a new one in a week or so."

Midoriya paled. "Hatsume's going to kill me."

"I don't think-"

Recovery Girl then walked in, a smile on her face upon seeing him awake. "It's good to see you up and about! How do you feel?"

"Sore," Midoriya answered truthfully.

"Not surprising," Recovery Girl shook her head. "You managed to deconstruct yourself- saving you life- but the heat evaporated a good deal of your form, which made you unable to solidify."

Recovery Girl sighed. "Thankfully, your quirk allows you to survive more severe blood loss than the average person, you wouldn't have made it otherwise."

Midoriya felt his mouth go dry, the cat rubbing up against his chest. He really was close to death, wasn't he?

"Here," Recovery Girl said, handing Midoriya a cup full of a red liquid. "All Might tells me this is the best way for you to take your transfusions."

Midoriya took it, "When can I go back to class?"

Recovery Girl frowned, "No sooner than tomorrow- and only for your classes! I'll be informing Aizawa you're to sit out physical activities for the next few days, that goes double for using your quirk."

"But.."

"No, she's right. You need to take it easy," All Might stated firmly. "You've never lost this much blood before."

"I can't just-"

All Might stopped him, gently setting a thin hand on his shoulder. "Please, just take it easy. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you."

Midoriya felt the familiar sting of tears well up in his eyes. He didn't really mean that much, did he?

Footsteps were suddenly heard barrelling down the hall, and, like this had happened before, All Might puffed up like it was second nature. Just in time; as Mae and Hatsume barged in the nurse's office just as the smoke cleared.

"Is he awake?-" Hatsume begun just as her eyes landed on Midoriya. The scope zoomed in and out to determine that yes, this was her friend, before watering.

Midoriya wasn't surprised to find himself wrapped in Hatsume's arms two seconds later.

"We were so worried!" She cried- well, half-sobbed into his chest. "We.. We heard what happened at the end of the day from _Iida_ of _all_ people-"

"- and a certain someone wouldn't allow us to stay with you overnight." Mae added with not just a little irritation as she shot a glare Recovery Girl's way.

"-I was so scared!" Hatsume finished, sitting up as she wiped hopelessly as her eyes. "You.. You were so pale, and your.. Your lips were _white_...And.."

"Hey, it's okay," Midoriya gently cupped her cheek, joining in her efforts to brush away her tears. "I'm fine now, it doesn't even hurt."

Hatsume hiccupped, wrapping her own hand around the own on her face. "I thought you go-going to die."

Midoriya gently pulled her back into his arms, smoothing her hair as she choked back another sob. "I'm so, so sorry. I never meant to put you through any of that."

Mae flicked him on the ear at that, earning a pronounced "Ow!" and a glare from Midoriya.

"Don't even try to do that," She said, heat coming off of her as she crossed her arms. "This isn't your fault- it's that.. That _bastard's._ He tried to _kill you."_

"I don't think.." Midoriya sighed, "I don't think Bakugou was _trying_ to hurt me. He said it himself; he didn't want the fight to end."

_So he could beat you up longer,_ a voice reminded. Midoriya ignored it

"Manslaughter then." Taking a seat at his other side, Mae sighed. "Don't you get it? It wouldn't have _mattered_ if he meant it. Not if.. If you hadn't have made it."

"I'd have forgiven him if it were an accident."

"How can you say that!?" Mae exclaimed, red eyes wide. "You can't just- That reckless bastard nearly took you all out and- you can't just-"

"Mae," Hatsume cut it, her voice steady for the for time since they visited. "If Shimura is big enough to let a mistake like that go, then who are you to tell him he needs to stay bitter about it?"

The red-headed girl sputtered, searching for the right words, but only steam seemed to come out.

Hatsume sat up, wiping her eyes with a sniffle. "I'm actually really proud of you, you know? I don't think I could.. I don't think a lot of people could say something like that, and, you know, mean it."

Midoriya's face flushed, "It's not that strange, is it? Being a hero is about saving people.. and..."

Midoriya's mind flashed back to Bakugou, and the way something seemed to crack inside of him when he had landed that first hit. When he slammed him into the floor.

"Sometimes that doesn't mean fighting a literal villain."

Sighing, Mae felt the heat fade away; the chill of the room seeping in. "Jeez, how am I supposed to get mad at such a pure-hearted reason?"

"What?!"

Mae buried her face in her hands in exasperation. "It's like kicking a kitten for bringing you a dead bird; It doesn't know any better!"

"Mae.." Hatsume giggled, "You're making Shimura blush."

The tall girl's face softened, reaching up to brush away some of Midoriya's lighter-than-normal-pink hair. "Sorry, but I think you're being naive."

Midoriya scowled, "Thanks a lot."

Shrugging, the red head leaned back. "It's true; Some people can't be helped. It's a fact of life."

Meeting his eyes, Mae's casual-brand-of-crass turned to calm-and-serious so fast it caused the only boy in the room to flinch. "Remember that, you have to learn when to let go for your own good. Otherwise you'll destroy yourself."

Gulping, Midoriya gave a nod.

"Promise me." Mae took his free hand in her's.

"Okay, I promise." Midoriya felt the corners of his lips quirk up. "I'll respect my limits."

The tension seemed to drain from Mae's form. Turning to Hatsume, she gave a grin. "Even so, I think you're going to need more gear if you're going to insist on helping volatile jerks like Bakugou, and I know just the girl who can help with that."

Hatsume brightened considerably at that. "I've just finished the utility belt I've been working on, along with some goggles so you don't have to worry about your glasses falling off. Among some other things.."

"Maybe you guys can come over to my house this weekend?" Mae suggested. "I know Shoko and Faro have been worried sick, and it's been almost a week since we've all had a chance to see each other."

"It would give Shimura and I a chance to go over some of my design plans," Hatsume's signature grin flitted across her face. "The very least I can take proper measurements this time."

Mae laughed, "I think his face might melt-" Only to cut off when she looked over at the boy in question. "Hey.. Shimura are you alright? You're kinda quiet there."

"No I'm-" Midoriya bit off his fib midsentence, their faces a clear warning they weren't about to buy it.

Biting the inside of his mouth, Midoriya sigh. "I just didn't think you'd still want to make me anything, seeing as I kinda.. Well.. The suit you made me..."

Hatsume's eyes widened in understanding. "OH! Oh.. Oh Shimura that wasn't your fault!"

"But-"

Hatsume immediately shook her head, "If anything I should have made you something that could withstand blasts like that; It's my fault as the designer. I know the school is providing you with a replacement suit, but if you want to give me another shot, I'll make you an extra suit to make up for it."

"Hatsume.."

"About that," The pink haired girl smile softened. "I was thinking maybe you could call me Mei from now on? This last week has been hell, but it made me realize how much you mean to me; I wanna be on a first name basis with you!"

"Wait really?"

Hatsume nodded, "Definitely."

"Wouldn't that get confusing?" Mae asked wryly, "My surname sounds just like your given name."

A devious smile formed. "Well we could always call you by _your_ given name."

"Not that I don't love you guys, but my first name is really long..." Mae rolled her eyes, "It's why Shoko and I just don't bother."

Midoriya blinked, "What is it anyways? You would never tell me."

Hatsume wasn't deterred by the groan the red-head made, turning to Midoriya with a too-cheerful-smile. "Her name's Meixiang, not that bad; she's just being over dramatic."

"Hatsume!"

"I don't know, it's kind of pretty." Midoriya tapped his chin, "If you really want to shorten it we could call you Xia, it means rose clouds or something like that."

"Xia." Mae repeated, testing the word on her tongue. "Huh."

Midoriya felt his face heat up, "Of course you don't have to! I just got the idea from my uncle; he usually calls me 'Ku' or some other pet name instead of Toku.."

The corners of Mae's lips twitched, barely holding in a laugh as Midoriya stammered on.

"You can call me Xia if you want."

"And- Wait, really? You're.. You're comfortable with it?"

"Of course," Mae leaned back, wrapping an arm around the shorter boy's shoulders. "But I'm calling you Ku from now on."

* * *

All Might's chuckled as he slowly closed the door.

_They didn't even notice I was there,_ He reflected as he walked down the hall. A soft, more genuine smile replacing the one he usually forced for the public. _I guess it just goes to show where their heads are at. Ku must really be important to them_

His hand unconsciously went to his right side. He was glad that Midoriya had people he could count on; He wasn't sure how much time he had left.

* * *

**Chapter 12 is here! :D**

**I realized that I never actually put Mae's first name in her introductory chapter, so I figured it would be a good time to bring it up :) The five friends are closer than ever and I think it's about time it showed**

**Another aspect of Midoriya's quirk was also revealed; He can handle severe blood loss.**

**Also, a lot of people were asking why I keep referencing Midoriya with his canon name instead of 'Shimura' since it's now his legal name, and while I've answered this a few times in the comments it still seems to spark a lot of confusion for some reason.**

**Originally, I explained this in the same chapter I officially changed his name on Wattpad, where my story was originally posted. I ended up cutting it, as another fanfiction I write "Back in Black" did not receive any explanation for why I continue to refer to Harry by his original name. Since no one misunderstood the reason behind it, I just assumed it must be obvious**

**To reiterate, I'm the one referencing Midoriya by his canon name. No one else. This story is from third person, so what you're reading is my own narration of the events taking place.**

**I thought about it a lot in the beginning and decided to handle name changes this way because a) it prevents anyone from getting confused by repeated name changes (an example would be if I ever wrote an Avatar fanfiction, since Zuko constantly using different aliases could get confusing for both me and you) and b) because no matter what I do or change this character will always be Izuku Midoriya from Boku no Hero Academia.**

**I can give him a different hair color and quirk, change his name in story, but he's still the same person at his core. Just like Harry's still Harry Potter at his core in my other story, despite his legal name being something else.**

**Sorry to anyone this confused**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) please let me know what you think! I hope you all had a merry Christmas, or a nice 25th if you don't celebrate**


	13. Chapter 13: Class Rep

**(I don't own Boku no Hero Academia or its characters, only this fanfiction's plot)**

* * *

Midoriya woke up to fingers gently carding through his hair.

Stiffening for a moment, he relaxed as his mind steadily recognized the familiar calluses. If he could trust anyone not to hurt him, it was his Uncle.

"Mornin'."

All Might smiled at the sleepy hello, tucking some of his nephews curls behind his ears.

"You look better, you're not quite as pale anymore."

Groaning a bit, Midoriya pushed himself up- subsequently knocking Spook's mother, who he had since learned was named Mrs. Norris, off his chest and onto his lap- as he sat up. "I don't suppose that means you'll change your mind."

All Might leaned back and gave a resigned sigh. "You're just trying to turn my hair grey, huh?"

"What? No!" Midoriya stammered for a moment before he remembered to take a breath, "I just _really_ don't want to get left behind."

"Ku, look at me." When Midoriya met his eyes, All Might gently squeezed his shoulder. "You're the most determined young man I've ever met. Life delt you a bad hand and you made something with it, so I haven't a doubt in my head a few days will hardly make a difference in your journey."

Midoriya felt his throat tighten, he didn't need to ask if his Uncle meant it; All Might didn't lie.

"Still, I understand you might start feeling restless." All Might spoke up, recapturing Midoriya's attention. "So I'll ask Aizawa if he could give you different lessons while you're recovering. It would serve you well to be able to go undercover or fake an injury to get the upper hand in a fight."

Midoriya's eyes lit up, "That would be something!"

Midoriya reached into his book bag- which was hung on one of the bed posts, who had brought it up?- and grabbed out one of his hero notebooks, opening it to Scan: The Spywork Hero's page and going on to explain how he used espionage in tandem with his X-ray vision to infiltrate enemy lairs.

"He usually can't completely bypass the henchmen, though, so sometimes he'll have to pretend to be one. Last year he took down the villains Homicidal Liu and Jane the Avenger by getting in close enough to knock them out before they could even use their bladed quirks! In fact.."

All Might smiled as he listened, feeling a weight lift from his chest; Midoriya was going to be fine.

An hour later, Midoriya was tying up his hair in a ponytail when a thought occurred to him.

Turning to All Might, Midoriya sat back on the bed, now in his uniform. "I can go home, right? After the end of the day?"

All Might gave a nod, "Unless Recovery Girl wants to keep you overnight for observations."

"Which she may very well decide is best." A voice drawled, drawing the pairs attention to the door. Aizawa was leaning against the frame.

Midoriya shifted awkwardly, not really sure what to say to Aizawa.

"I see she's taken a liking to you," Aizawa nodded towards Mrs. Norris, who was rubbing up against Midoriya's side. "She usually would have already been pawing at my leg by now."

Midoriya's eyes widened when the realization struck him. Mrs. Norris was _Aizawa's cat_.

"All Might, I'd like to speak with my student _alone,_ if you would do me the honor." Aizawa went on, getting right to the point.

All Might opened his mouth to argue when Aizawa shot him a pointed look. "Yes, of course. I expect you'll be walking him to class, then?"

Aizawa gave a nod, "Leave it to me, he'll be as safe as a kitten in a mitten box."

All Might gave Midoriya's hair one last ruffle before he left the room, leaving the boy alone with his homeroom teacher.

Midoriya watched as Aizawa waltz over, biting his lip, what was he supposed to say?

"I suppose we should start with the note Recovery Girl gave me," His surly teacher started, seeming to realize Midoriya was useless at this.

"She said I'd have to sit out training for a few days..." Midoriya mumbled.

Aizawa nodded, "You lost a lot of blood, and while you might feel like you're back to normal, your body still needs rest. It sucks, but life isn't fair."

Once he received a nod, Aizawa sighed. Now the real headache began.

"All- ..Your Uncle and friends have given me a rundown of the situation with Bakugou while you were still in recovery." Pinching the bridge of his nose, Aizawa gritted out. "Is there a _reason _you saw fit to let this kind of behavior go on?"

Midoriya bit his lip, "I didn't think he'd do something like that, he seemed harmless enough.."

"He grabbed you in the showers!"

"Not in _that_ way! I wasn't even.. We were _dressed."_

"It was still horribly inappropriate," Aizawa insisted. The man's gaze seemingly boring into Midoriya's soul. "I would think All Might's brat of all people would have better sense when it came to stalkers."

Midoriya hunched in on himself, "I.. I'm sorry."

Aizawa opened his mouth before he sighed, running a hand through his hair. He was so fucking tired. "Why didn't you just come to me? I'd have expelled the brat before any of this could escalate, now I have to jump through all these executive hoops.."

Midoriya felt his throat tighten at that. He didn't _want_ Bakugou expelled, even if it would have made his life a little more convenient...

His fingers gripped his pants. No, he couldn't think like that. It was selfish.

"Wait.. What do you mean you have to jump through hoops?" Midoriya tilted his head when Aizawa groaned. He guessed he wasn't supposed to have heard that.

"I am.. Not at liberty to say." Aizawa finally decided. "Just know that if Bakugou is to be expelled, the school board has decided it's _not_ going to be because he almost blew up All Might's brat in All Might's class."

Midoriya's brow scrunched up.

"Wouldn't-"

"Yes, if the Bakugou's lost their expulsion hearing, they could go to court." Aizawa gave him a hard look, "Do you understand now?"

Oh he understood, alright. If Bakugou was expelled because he injured All Might's ward in All Might's class they could argue All Might had been unfair and biased because it was _his_ nephew who had been involved. Nevermind the fact the blast nearly killed him or any previous harassment.

The media wouldn't want to go for that angle.

Midoriya gave a stiff nod. "Perfectly clear."

Aizawa gave a sigh, but this one seemed more relieved then frustrated. "I also realize this isn't fair."

"It's like you said," Midoriya gave a shrug. "The world is full of unfairness."

It's just how it was, wasn't it? Not all men were created equal, and Bakugou happened to born especially lucky. No one could touch him before, why should a little thing like environment change anything? Midoriya shouldn't be surprised.

"That being said," Aizawa's voice cut through his bitter musings. "I am an unbiased party who doesn't give a shit what the media thinks. If Katsuki Bakugou bothers you again, you let me know, alright? I will put an end to it, permanently."

Midoriya felt a jolt of shock, but a look at Aizawa told him the man was dead serious. He gave a slow nod, "Of course, Mr. Aizawa."

"Good." Aizawa ran another hand through his hair, "If it's any consolation, your Uncle and I ensured Bakugou was still given a suspension for endangering the lives of both Ochako Uraraka and Tenya Iida by going against the direct orders of his teacher."

_That shouldn't make me feel good_, Midoriya felt his insides twist. But he still couldn't help the vindicated rush of relief that swept through him. Did that make him a bad person?

"But wouldn't the Bakugou's still be able to..?"

Aizawa shook his head, "Not if your injuries weren't listed as a reason for the suspension. But they aren't stupid enough to think I won't bring it up if they try their luck."

Midoriya nodded, that made enough sense. Something else kept bugging him though.. "Why did you go so far? It couldn't have easy.."

_Bakugou always gets away with it_

"Because it's my job to do the right thing, being on the clock doesn't change that." Aizawa crossed his arms in a huff, "And it wasn't; the Bakugou's lawyer was a pain in the ass."

"When is he coming back?" Midoriya hates how scared he sounded, but he couldn't help it; Bakugou was going to be homicidal if he was only angry before.

"A few days," Aizawa's gaze softened. "Don't look so down, okay? Remember our deal, he hurts or threatens you, and I'll take care of it."

Midoriya looked down, he didn't really know how to respond to that.

Eyes shifting to Mrs. Norris, he found his voice. "Thank you, by the way. You.. You didn't have to do.. You know."

Aizawa raised an eyebrow, "Shimura, if you intend to become a celebrity hero like your Uncle, you've got to learn to speak up."

Swallowing, Midoriya straightened his shoulders and met his teachers dark eyes for the first time. "I appreciate you letting me have your cat while I was hurt. It was.. Really nice of you."

"Mrs. Norris is good with children," Aizawa shrugged. "And animals are said to aid in recovery. It's not a big deal."

"I still wanted to thank you."

Aizawa's lips twitched upwards. "Just try not to be such a problem child next time, okay?"

Midoriya felt the corners of his mouth lift up in small smile. "Yes, sir!"

* * *

Midoriya sipped on his transfusion, which was in a foam cup to keep innocent eyes from realizing what it was. He lagged slightly behind Aizawa, who was escorting him to homeroom.

It was early, so he was shocked to see he wasn't the first one to class.

"Todoroki," Aizawa acknowledged with a nod in the direction of his dual-colored student, who was in his usual seat in the back.

The boy, Todoroki, gave a gruff nod in response. His eyes glancing at Midoriya for only a moment before the returned to looking at his textbook.

Deciding he should get a start on his own, most certainly overdue, homework Midoriya made his way over to his assigned seat.

"There's no need for that, Shimura."

Midoriya felt a jolt of sheer panic, had he done something wrong? Was he in trouble? He hadn't thought he was. Uncle had said as much, but he _had_ missed a couple days of school and...

Aizawa's audible sigh broke him from his panicked mutterings, "I meant you don't need to go to your assigned seat."

He made a vague gesture towards the right side of the class, "Pick any seat you want that is not near or in the same row as Bakugou. I don't care which."

Oh.. That made sense.

Feeling calm replace the panic, Midoriya surveyed the seats, before making his decision.

Todoroki looked up when he sat down, but didn't comment on his choice. Instead looking back down at his book.

He hadn't ever spoken with Todoroki, but the boy wasn't glaring at him in spite or anything, so Midoriya felt his presence must not bother the boy. They read in silence for a while; it was comfortable enough.

"Your hair's white." Todoroki said after a while, like he was commenting on the weather.

"It's always been white," Midoriya insisted like always.

A beat of silence.

"So the red stains it, then?"

Midoriya felt an invisible tension leave his body at that. Glad Todoroki didn't start trying to argue with him about his own damn hair color.

"Yeah, it's a bit annoying."

Todoroki shrugged. "It looks good on you."

Midoriya felt his face heat up as he stuttered. Deciding to take a sip of his transfusion to save him from having to respond.

After a moment, he asked, "What went on while I was gone?"

Todoroki glanced over at him, before giving a shrug.

"Nothing, really. Only thing of note was the break in."

"What?!" Midoriya yelped, his blood tense.

"It wasn't a big deal." Todoroki shrugged, "The media just broke through the gate, UA handled it well enough."

"I wonder why no one said anything.." Midoriya thought aloud.

"I'm sure your mom just didn't want to upset you," Todoroki guessed, a bitter edge to his voice. "Like I said, it was nothing."

"You're probably right," Midoriya awkwardly tugged on his ponytail, "Though I don't actually have a mom..."

Todoroki's eyes snapped to Midoriya, and for the first time he noticed they were also mismatched. One blue, one grey.

Midoriya idly wondered if that meant his hair was natural.

Todoroki went to open his mouth only to snap it shut, his grip on his pen tightening to the point his knuckles were white. Midoriya could feel a chill settle in the air.

"It's okay, really." Midoriya bit his lip, people were always weird about this..

Todoroki took a breath, exhaling a breath of icy air. His grip loosed on his now cracked pen.

"I apologise, I shouldn't have assumed."

"Most people have both their parents," Midoriya shrugged, trying not to think of _her_. "It's not like I blame you for assuming or anything. It'd be weirder if you hadn't, actually."

"My mother's.. Also not in my life." Was Todoroki's vague response, but Midoriya didn't think anything of it; he didn't like talking about the details either.

"I'm sorry, is your dad still around?"

"..Yes."

Todoroki had never felt so awkward in his entire life.

Midoriya, somehow sensing his distress, simply gestured back to his textbook. "I wasn't here for class when Mr. Mic explained this, do you think you could..?"

Todoroki immediately reached into his bag and shoved his notebook at Midoriya. "Here."

"Oh!" Midoriya flashed him a smile, "Thanks, uh oh.. I don't think I've properly introduced myself, have I?"

Laughing awkwardly, he extended his hand. "Toku Shimura."

Todoroki blinked, before scowling and turning back to his book.

"I'm not here to make friends."

Midoriya retracted his hand slightly, before a dorky smile fitted itself on his features. "Alright, how about allies then? Everyone needs that."

"..I'm Shouto Todoroki."

* * *

"Huh, who's- Wait, Shimura?"

Midoriya jumped as several of his classmates gathered around, what did they want?

"Almost didn't recognize you, super." The red-haired boy continued, pumping his fist as he spoke. "I'm not sure what Bakugou was screaming during that match, but you were really cool!"

"I can't believe you held your own against him for that long, he's super strong!" Another boy, Hanta Sero, said.

"You did a great job!" A girl, who might've been called Ashido, waved her arms excitedly. "Especially when you slammed the big jerk into the walls!"

"You got us all pumped, so we didn't hold back during our fights." A tall, muscular boy gruffed.

"It might not have been the most elegant of matches, but I suppose-"

"And the dodging was like WHOO!" Ashido cut in, jumping up and down.

Midoriya leaned back in his chair, startled. His face becoming hot as he realized his classmates were actually _impressed_.

"Hey, I'm Ejiro Kirishima." The red haired boy introduced, "This is Hanta Sero."

Sero grinned, "Hey, it's good to see you up and about."

"More importantly I'm-"

"I'm Mina Ashido!-" The pink girl confirmed, waving her arms out as she unknowingly or just uncaringly cut the blond boy off. "-And I just got to say, your quirk is awesome!"

Asui leaned forwards, "I'm Tsuyu Asui, but please, call me 'Tsu'."

The tall, muscly boy gave a thumbs up. Simply saying, "Hey, Sato." as means of introduction.

"Oh...Uh hey guys." Midoriya rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously. "It's nice to meet you."

"My name's Mineta!" Mineta said, jumping out of no where.

"Where'd you pop out of?" Kirishima asked, sounding amused.

"Shimura!" Uraraka called, running over with Kaminari close behind. "You're really awake!"

Midoriya smiled, leaning back some. "It'd take more than an explosion to take me out, uh.. You and Iida weren't hurt, right?"

"No," Uraraka gave a shake of her head, "Just startled."

"Though we could have been," Iida pointed out, walking over before he turned and started berating Tokoyami about sitting on the desks. Iida sure was strict when it came to rules...

Taking her usual seat (which just happened to be next to Midoriya's new seat), Uraraka said, "Yeah, well I'm glad you're alright, Shimura. That whole thing was pretty scary."

"If I ever have to see that Bakugou again, it'll be too soon." Kaminari scowled, crossing his arms as he leaned on Uraraka's desk. "Did Aizawa tell you what happened?"

Midoriya nodded, "Bakugou's suspended."

He idly glanced over at his childhood bully's empty seat, all the more apparent as his classmates filed in. Midoriya wasn't looking forwards to when he came back.

"Super unmanly if you ask me," Kirishima shook his head. "Just goes to show-"

"Alright, everyone to your seats; class is starting." Aizawa called the moment the last straggler walked in, forcing everyone else to rush to their seats.

Once everyone was settled, Aizawa finished the papers he was marking. Setting his pencil down as he took in his class.

"As you know, I've reviewed the footage for your combat training." Aizawa started off, immediately putting everyone on edge. "You all did.. Decently."

A collective sigh was heaved. Thank God.

"Shimura," Aizawa suddenly called, nearly making said boy liquify right there and then.

Looking down on him, Aizawa said, "You may have won because of Bakugou's foolishness, but let it serve as a lesson to you; never underestimate an opponent. If that hadn't been training, you might have actually died."

"Yes, sir."

"Hey," Midoriya's head snapped back up, meeting his teacher's gaze. "I say this because you have talent, I'd hate to see it wasted because of another accident."

Midoriya felt the corners of his mouth lift as his face heated, "Understood."

"Right, let's get down to business then." Aizawa looked back down at his papers. "Our first task will decide your future."

The tension and anxiety was so thick you couldn't have cut it with a steak knife.

Aizawa looked up, "You all need to pick a class representative."

Everyone looked downright relieved, before they all started claiming _they_ should be picked as class rep. Aizawa was nearly tempted to use his quirk to shut them up before Tenya Iida beat him to it.

"Silence, everyone, please!" Once the desired effect was achieved, Iida continued. "The class representative's job is to lead others, that's not something anyone can do. You first have to have the trust of everyone in the classroom. Therefore, the most logical way to solve this issue is democratically. We will hold an election to decide our leader."

"It's pretty obvious you want us to vote for you." Just about everyone said at the same time, and Midoriya kind of felt bad. He knew what it was like to have everyone eyes on you like that.

"Is this really the best idea?" Kaminari asked.

Asui tapped her chin, "We've only known each other for a week, how do we know who we can trust?"

"Besides," Kirishima shrugged, "Everyone will just vote for themselves."

"Most will." Iida conceded, "But that just further proves that whoever gets the most votes will truly be the most suitable for the job. It's the best way, right sir?"

Aizawa was already pulling up his sleeping bag, "Do whatever you want, just decide before my naps over."

"Thank you for your trust!"

* * *

Midoriya mouth felt dry as he read the results. It just didn't make any sense.

"How'd _I_ get three votes?" Midoriya leaned forwards, squinting at his classmates. "I was comatose for, like, six days."

"Because you tanked a nuke," Kirishima laughed. "It was super manly."

"If I had to vote for someone else, I would have also gone for you." Kaminari admitted, "You can get a bit intense, but you're pretty cool."

"Intense?" Midoriya blinked. Wait.. Did that mean this wasn't a mistake?

"Alright you two, come stand up at the front." Aizawa called, cutting that discussion short.

Taking a deep breath, Midoriya squared his shoulders before striding up.

_Just act confident, _He told himself. _Just like Uncle_

"Alright, our representative is Toku Shimura and our deputy is Momo Yaoyorozu."

Midoriya inclined his head in a small bow, "I look forward to working with the rest of class 1-A."

From the happy murmurs his classmates made, they were happy to work with him, too.

* * *

Mae was, unsurprisingly, waiting for him at the cafeteria's entrance.

"I'll be taking that-" She said, plucking his cup-of-secrets right out of his hand. "-And that." She said, pulling his book bag from his shoulder, to hers.

"Hey!"

Flashing him a smile, she reached over with her free hand and mussed up his hair. "Be happy I'm even letting you get your own lunch. Hatsume and Uraraka were more than tempted before I talked them down."

"Uraraka?"

"The three idiots decided to eat lunch with us while you were unconscious, and I..." Mae's face turned red. _"We_ weren't in the head space to tell them to buzz off. So, now we're stuck with them until we can vote on another classroom.."

"Oh," Midoriya blinked, following her to the lunch line. "Have they been alright?"

Blowing a bit of hair out of her eyes, Mae shrugged. "Uraraka was really worried, and Iida was... Iida. But yeah, I guess they didn't go and try committing Seppuku or anything."

"Xia!"

"What? Would you prefer the alternative or something?" Seeing the look on his face she smirked. "Hurry up and get your grub, I don't trust that Kaminari _or_ Hatsume enough not to snag something from my plate."

Midoriya laughed, filling the rest of his plate up before following Mae to their designated spot, which happened to be an empty classroom to the left of the cafeteria.

"And so-" Iida was saying. Key word being 'was'.

Hatsume's eyes lit up when she spotted them, cutting the other boy off as she waved him over, "Hey Toku! Come sit by me."

Midoriya gave an amused laugh, but complied without complaint. Letting the shorter girl lean on him.

"So, Mr. Class Rep, how does the weight of responsibility feel?" Kaminari asked once he was settled, eyebrow raised.

This question caused Mae to start choking on her rice.

"Class rep?" She rasped, "Since when did _that_ happen?"

"This morning." Midoriya sighed. "I don't feel like I'm qualified if I'm honest."

"Sure you are, you'll do great."

"Uraraka's right, your courage and quick thinking under stressful situations will make you a worthy leader." Iida shrugged, "It's why I voted for you, at least."

"What? You were one of the three?"

"Didn't you want to be rep really bad?" Uraraka asked, a bit of rice on her cheek.

"Wanting a job and being suited to it are two vastly different things. Observing the Iida families hero agency has taught me that much."

"'Agency'?" They all repeated.

"Hold on, just what does your family do?" Midoriya asked.

"Uh- oh, it's nothing."

"You know, there's something I've been wondering about you." Uraraka leaned forwards, "Admit it Iida, you're filthy rich!"

Midoriya could physically feel Iida's discomfort from across their little picnic circle.

"I.." Iida sighed, "I was afraid people would treat me differently if they knew about my family."

Well, damn. If that's _not_ supposed to spike their curiosity, what was?

Rubbing his temple, Iida gave in. "You see, the Iida family has been pro heroes for generations. It runs in our blood."

"What?" Uraraka exclaimed, "That's awesome!"

Iida smiled, "Are any of you familiar with the Turbo Hero: Ingenium?"

"I know all about him!" Midoriya exclaimed, face turning red with excitement despite himself. "He's a super-popular pro with sixty-five sidekicks working along side him at his Tokyo agency."

Kaminari's eyes widened, "Wait, don't tell me.."

"He's my older brother!" Iida confirmed, looking just a bit smug.

Uraraka's eyes widened, "Your family is famous!"

"I can't believe it," Mae said in a dry voice, not that Iida took any mind. Or maybe he just didn't hear it.

"Ingenium is an unmatched commander, who honors the hero code. As the second oldest Iida son, I strive to be just like him." Iida turned to face Midoriya. "However, I think it might be a bit soon for me to take on a real leadership role. You, for example, knew what the judges were looking for in the entrance exam. A rep needs that sort of insight."

Everyone was silent for a moment, before Uraraka smiled. "I think that's the first time I've seen you smile Iida, you should do it more often!"

"What? What are you talking about? I smile all the time."

_So Iida wants to be like Ingenium the same way I want to be like Uncle? _Midoriya smiled at the thought. Though, he had no idea what Iida meant by 'what the judges were looking for'.

He should probably get that straightened out..

"So Iida, when you say 'you knew what the judges were looking for', what do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said, you saw through the exams and saw that our ability to take out the faux villains weren't the only thing the judges were judging us for."

"What?" Hatsume frowned, "I thought it was about villain points.."

"It was," Mae nodded, "But there was a second part of the exam the judges didn't tell us about; rescue points."

Iida gave a nod, turning to Midoriya. "When Uraraka was trapped under that rock you used your quirk to save her from the zero-pointer, and even went as far as to start taking her to Recovery Girl before the exam had ended. To have realize your ability to save others would also be taken into consideration before the exams had even ended takes a considerable amount of perception, which I can only envy."

"I didn't!" Midoriya insisted, "I just saw she was in trouble and my body moved on it's own."

"But the exams weren't finished," Iida pointed out. "Why would you risk your chance at going to UA if you hadn't figured it out?"

"I don't know what to tell you, Iida." Midoriya gave a helpless shrug, "I saw someone in trouble and I acted, passing the exams came second to that."

Uraraka gave a laugh, "Well, either way I'm glad you saved me! Being crushed by a giant robot doesn't sound like a fun way to die."

Iida seemed to think for a second, before giving a nod. "So you realized we were supposed to treat the exams as if it were a real-world villain attack."

"No." Midoriya frowned, "I just acted, I didn't even consider the exams."

"Why would you do that?" Iida asked, "Isn't becoming a hero important to you?"

"Is it really heroism if you think you're going to get something out of it?" Kaminari asked, halting Midoriya's no-doubt hot-headed rebuttal . He gained everyone's attention.

"If someone only does good deeds because they think the world will owe them something after, are their actions really benevolently intentioned? Are they really comparable to a man who does good for good's sake?" Kaminari took a swing from his soda can, "I ask this because the judges probably put the rescue points in place in hopes of snatching up some people who fit into the second category. People who embody what it means to be a hero, and who genuinely wish to do good, even when it doesn't necessarily benefit them."

No one said anything for a moment, before Iida gave a nod. "You're right, Kaminari. I suppose it was rude of me to assume your actions were anything but selfless, Shimura. I hope you can forgive me."

Midoriya waved him off, "You thought of it as a compliment, so it's okay."

"So how did you all do in the exams, anyways?" Hatsume asked, a mischievous on her face. "It's good to know how my future clientele stack up against their peers."

Kaminari smirked, "Well, now that you ask.."

* * *

**I have completed yet another chapter :D**

**To put a small timeline on Midoriya's coma (just so no one is confused);**

**He was blown up on the second day of the school year, near the end of the day**

**The next day was where I imagine he woke up originally**

**Then Shiggy broke in**

**The next day school was cancelled because of the break in**

**Midoriya slept straight through the weekend**

**And he finally woke up on Monday**

**Now, it's Tuesday again.**

**So in total Midoriya was completely under for about six days, as Hatsume said, but figured it be good for you all to see how I'm imagining it.**

**Some things shifted around, like Aizawa waiting for Midoriya to be conscious to pick class officers. Some stayed the same, like Shiggy wouldn't know or care whether or not our protagonist was aware enough to fully enjoy him breaking into UA. Nothing major either way, but important enough to note**

**Bakugou's punishment was... Difficult, for a couple of reasons**

**I obviously wanted it to both be fair and realistic, but also satisfying to the viewer.**

**I was actually homeschooled so I had to research both what expulsions and suspensions are and how they work, and learned that Japan and a lot of Asian countries actually have "no expulsion policies" which essentially means that under no circumstances is a child to be denied an education (ie expelled)**

**Now, UA obviously doesn't follow that general rule (Aizawa wouldn't be a happy duck if they did) but knowing this did help me better understand why Bakugou was never punished for his bullying habits beforehand.**

**So going in under the assumption that UA can expel whoever they want for whatever reason, we go into the meeting that debated Bakugou's fate with two different sides and perspectives, with most falling somewhere in the middle**

**1) being people like Aizawa, who don't think someone so volatile and unstable is cut out to be a hero. That Bakugou will only become a danger to himself and others should he be trained to use his already dangerous quirk**

**And 2) being that Bakugou misjudged his own power and made a mistake, and that punishing him for it so harshly will only push him towards a darker path. That they should give him a second chance**

**Not sure which one of these perspectives would actually win out irl tbh, so you can pick which one you think the school board (or whoever decided this stuff) would have agreed with if the Bakugou's and their lawyer hadn't taken a 'proactive approach' to keeping their child in school**

**So Bakugou is staying at UA through the power of blackmail, and Aizawa is pissed about it. So you can bet your ass that he's going to be much harder on him this time around**

**Hope you enjoyed :) let me know what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14: USJ

**(I don't own Boku no Hero Academia or its characters, only this fanfiction's plot)**

* * *

"So do what do you think? Too formal?"

Currently, All Might was helping his nephew rehearse his opening for his first class meeting. He had never held a class office before, so being the Representative had him feeling more than a little nervous.

"I think it's good, better than I did when I was in school."

"Do you think I should smile? Or would that be weird because it's a-"

Midoriya broke off with a groan and hit the table with his forehead, "I'm going to feel like an idiot no matter what I do, huh?"

Smiling fondly, All Might ruffled up the boy's hair. "Now you're getting it. You'll do fine, just breathe and pretend it doesn't bother you."

Seeing the boy's reluctant nod, All Might clicked his tongue, leaning back in his chair.

"Have I ever told you about my first interview?" Seeing the way Midoriya's head pop up, the answer was 'nein'.

"What happened?"

"Well it was a few decades ago, and I had just won that years UA Sport's Festival, so I felt high on victory and adrenaline. Thing is, I hadn't thought to prepare for what came _after_, so when all those cameras got shoved in my face I just about threw up my lungs _without_ the whole hole-where-my-stomach-should-be."

His nephew sucked in his breath, light-green eyes widening. "You didn't actually throw up, did you?"

"No, _thank God_. Just sputtered like an idiot for a few minutes before I flashed the best-fake smile I could and diverted the interview away from their questions to thank the school for the opportunity to compete and all that nonsense."

"So I just need to talk about something else if I start to choke up?" Midoriya's brows scrunched up further at the bellowing laugh his question emitted from his guardian.

"No! Just pretend you aren't choked up, it's something your grandmother told me: 'It's okay to be scared, everyone gets scared; just don't let the villains know that.'- The media being proverbial villains, in that story."

"Oh." Midoriya nodded before looking up from his notes, "I think I get it!"

"It's really-" All Might had begun when his phone rang, looking down at the caller ID he nearly dropped the damned thing.

What the hell does she think she's doing?

"Uncle, is something wrong?" Looking up to meet his nephew's green eyes, All Might gave him his best fake-smile.

"Nothing for you to worry about, just focus on your work while I take this."

* * *

Closing the door behind him, Yagi sighed at the now familiar number.

"I thought I told you not to call me before twelve." He nearly growled into the line, earning a laugh from the pain in his ass.

"It's twelve o'clock _somewhere."_

Running a hand through his hair, Yagi glanced anxiously in the kitchen's direction. "You know what I meant, now what do you want?"

"Humph! No need to be _rude."_ Seemingly switching tactics, the girl sighed dreamily. "I wanted to know how he's doing. Does little Toki really regenerate the blood he bleeds? Nao could do it, after all."

_"__Toga."_

"Fine, fine." Yagi could hear the girl shifting slightly. "..Can you really blame me for being curious?"

Sighing, Yagi cast another glance at the door. "I understand. But you must also understand why I'd be a bit wary of telling you too much about the boy."

"You rob _one_ convenience store.."

"And impersonate _two_ officers."

Toga huffed before her normal eery cheer reentered the conversation. "So are we still on for Saturday?"

"Yeah, we're still on." Hearing the boy yell at Spook's to 'Get off the damn book' he bit back a laugh. "I'm going to have to let you go."

"Alright," Toga hummed, "Take care of my baby cousin, Yagi."

Clicking the phone off, Toga wiped the knife off on her skirt and she stood up. Skipping over the bodies with a song on her tongue.

* * *

"Today's training will be a little different," Aizawa announced, gaining everyone's attention. "You'll be dealing with natural disasters, shipwrecks, stuff like that. All Might, another faculty member, and I will be overseeing everything."

The class erupted into excited chatter, his students eager to finally do some 'real hero work'.

"Guys, I'm not done." Aizawa suddenly cut over them, promptly shutting everyone up. Clicking a button their costumes started sliding out of the walls. "What you wear in this exercise is up to you. I know you're all excited about costumes, but keep in mind you're not used to them yet, and that they might limit your abilities."

Looking back over at them, Aizawa said. "We'll be taking a bus to an off-campus location, that's all; go get ready."

Watching his students file out, Aizawa's eyes narrowed on the one who was decidedly staying put. "Shimura, that means you too."

Aizawa felt the corners of his lips quirk up when the boy nearly jumped out of his skin, looking up at him in confusion.

"I thought I was still banned from quirk training?" Okay, that was fair.

"Your Uncle told me you wanted to work on other aspects of hero work while you're still recovering," Seeing the boy's nod, Aizawa continued, "So today you'll be working on your civilian impression by letting your classmate practice 'rescuing' you."

The problem child's eyes widened in recognition with a small (but excited) 'oh!'

Aizawa made a vague gesture towards the costume racks. "Now go get changed into your gym clothes and meet me outside with everyone else."

Midoriya flashed him a smile, "Yes, sir."

* * *

"Shimura? What are you doing here?" Uraraka asked, walking up to him.

"Oh, I asked Mr. Aizawa if I could help out the class by giving you guys someone to practice on, and he said okay."

Her eyes widened before a bright smile took shape.

"Really? That's really nice of you!" Laughing, she playfully hit him on the arm. "I told you you'd make a great Class Rep!"

"Shimura," Someone called, and Midoriya felt his face heat up some when his eyes landed on Yaoyorozu. "What's your plan for the seating arrangement?"

"Seating arrangement?" _Looks like Uraraka spoke too soon,_ Midoriya thought bitterly. "I.. I think for now we should just sit where we want, and focus on having everyone board in an orderly fashion."

The pretty girl looked thoughtful for a moment before giving a begrudging nod. "That will probably be best until we know the layout of the bus, uh.."

She patted her thigh awkwardly before her face blushed. "Erm... Shimura, do you think we could meet after class later today? It will be necessary that we be able to contact each other as Class Representatives."

"Oh! Yeah, totally." Midoriya rubbed the back of his neck, "How about the entrance? Would that work for you?"

Smile softening, Yaoyorozu gave a nod before she turned on her heels. Most likely to encourage everyone to board 'in an orderly fashion' as Midoriya had so expertly suggested.

* * *

"-I don't know," Kirishima began. "Shimura and you have some pretty flashy quirks. Great for hero-work."

Cracking an eye open, Midoriya looked over at his classmates who were currently having a conversation about who would be more popular as a pro.

"Yeah, but we all know if we're basing this solely on flashiness, Todoroki has it in the bag." Kaminari laughed, "He's such a powerhouse."

"If Bakugou wasn't such a creep, he might end up popular too."

"Ugh," Kirishima groaned. "Don't remind me of him, he's super unmanly. It's like I was saying the other day, it just goes to show some people shouldn't have power."

"It's a good thing Shimura has some sort of invincibility quirk." Ashido fluffed up her hair. "If it'd have been Uraraka out there she wouldn't have-"

"-Don't say it." Iida held his hand up, "I am perfectly aware of what I almost allowed my teammate to do."

"..Iida that wasn't your fault."

"Wasn't it..?" Iida sent a furtive glance in his direction, and Midoriya promptly feigned sleep. "I knew he had some sort of fixation on our Class Rep. I should have done something, gone to a teacher- or chased after him during the Combat Training to make _sure_ he didn't do anything-"

"Bud, I know it sucks but sometimes these things just happen." Kaminari cut in, "Bakugou is a dick with a personality comparable to flaming hot garbage roasting in a sewer, his actions are his own and there's no use in you feeling responsible."

Midoriya heard Iida heave a sigh, "..I guess you're right."

A clapping sound, like someone hitting plastic (Kaminari must've hit Iida on the shoulder) was heard. "You know I am, plus he's fine! The only thing keeping him from joining us fully is Recovery Girl being a worry-wort."

"I heard she can heal shattered limbs in seconds!" Ashido exclaimed, and the conversation diverted over to the wonders of healing type quirks. _Thank God_

Midoriya breathed a sigh but still felt like a pit was in his stomach. Iida couldn't actually blame himself for that, right? Stifling a groan Midoriya buried his face in his arms, that was _not_ a conversation he was looking forward to.

* * *

Midoriya knew who it was before they had even introduced themselves. It was The Space Hero: Thirteen!

"Hello everyone, I've been waiting for you." Inwardly smiling at the reaction they got, Thirteen gestured towards the USJ. "I can't wait to show you what's inside."

Following Thirteen, Midoriya couldn't help but feel excited. It was like an amusement park!

Thirteen began listing the areas of the USJ off and explained how they had designed it to help young heroes train their rescue abilities. Hence the name, Unforeseen Simulation Joint.

Walking up to Thirteen, Aizawa asked, "Hey, shouldn't All Might be here already?"

Looking around, Midoriya realized he was right; where was his Uncle? He had left before him, so it wasn't like he could have still been at home..

Could something have happened?

While the literal worst-case-scenarios were rolling around in his students' head, Aizawa scowled. "Lemme guess, he booked an interview instead?"

"Actually, it's something else." Aizawa eyes widened slightly as Thirteen held up three fingers. "Apparently, he did too much hero work on the way over here. He's resting in the teachers' lounge."

Midoriya felt a wave of relief flood his system even as Aizawa called his Uncle irresponsibility incarnate. He was _safe_.

Turning back to face them, Aizawa called out. "Clock's ticking, we should get started."

"Excellent." Thirteen agreed, turning their attention to them. "Before we begin, let me just say one thing. Or two, possibly three, four, or five."

"We get it.." The class groaned in unison.

"Listen closely," Thirteen held up their hand. "I'm sure you're aware that I have a powerful quirk. It's called Black Hole, I can use it to suck up anything and turn it into dust."

Midoriya nodded, "You've used Black Hole to save loads of people."

"That's true," Thirteen conceded. "But it also has the power to kill."

That earned a gasp from most of their classmates.

"Some of you also have powers that are dangerous. In our superhuman society, quirks are stringently regulated, so it's often that we overlook how unsafe they actually are. Please don't forget that if you lose focus or make the wrong move, your powers can be deadly; even if you are trying to do something virtuous."

Midoriya couldn't help but think back to that night, and how had nearly strangled _her_.

"Thanks to Aizawa's fitness test, you all have a solid idea of your quirks potential, and thanks to All Might's training, you likely already know how dangerous they can be when used against other people. I want you to carry those lessons with you today; you won't be using your powers to cause harm or attack, only to help. You'll be learning how to use your quirks to save lives."

Taking a bow, Thirteen said. "That's all I had to say, thank you for listening!"

After a few moments of applause, Aizawa kicked off the wall he was leaning against. "Right, now that that's over. Shimura, I want you and-"

Suddenly all the lights in the USJ went out and a hole tore through the fountain. A being seemingly made of purple vapor apparated out of thin air.

A sickly pale hand reached through.

* * *

**Ah! Shiggy is here and he's about to cause some chaos!**

**I wasn't actually planning on cutting this in half, but it seemed like the perfect t cliff hanger :) what's going to happen to Class 1-A? Without Bakugou present, will they be able to defeat the league of villains, or will they all meet an untimely end?**

**Let me know what you think! I actually recently made a Tumblr ( IHateCheddar) so if you wanna show support or just see some of my little doodles then feel free to drop by :) I'll probably mostly use it to answer questions and bounce future fanfic ideas off of you guys**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	15. Chapter 15: The Man with the Hands

**(I don't own Boku no Hero Academia or its characters, only this fanfiction's plot)**

* * *

_This can't be happening_

Yet, as his classmates insisted the very thing, Iida knew it was undeniable.

Scarf unraveling, Aizawa told Thirteen to protect them and jumped into the fray without further hesitation.

Iida moved to follow his classmates when he realized his Class Rep wasn't moving along.

"No time for day dreaming!" Dragging him along Iida repressed a shudder, the memory of crackling hair and smoke ever-present. "Your sister will kill us both if you get hurt."

Midoriya opened his mouth, whether to agree or vehemently defend his demonic relative will never be known to Iida as a rift in reality opened up before them at that moment. And the rift had _eyes._

"It's a pleasure to meet you, we are The League of Villains." The rift introduced, voice dark and silky. "I know it's impolite, but we decided to invite ourselves to this haven of justice to say 'hello'."

Iida felt like his heart had fallen right through to his stomach, which was now trying to punch it right back up through his throat. He almost didn't even register Midoriya slipping from his grasp.

"But isn't this a fitting place for All Might, the Symbol of Peace, to take his last breath?"

And all at once the world exploded, the void surrounding them.

Iida ignited his jets. Spinning around and grabbing his Class Rep's wrist before he turned, searching the mist for someone- _anyone_ he could save.

Before he knew it, the void consumed every aspect of his vision.

* * *

They weren't dead, as you would have it. Instead, they were simply hurtling towards a large body of water.

_He must have a warping quirk!_

"Hey! Grab my hand!"

Head whipping up Midoriya's eyes widened to see Uraraka reaching out for them and imediately shot his free hand out to her.

Instantly, their descent slowed enough so they could half-way aim for the ship. There was no telling _what_ was in that water.

Iida awkwardly patted Uraraka's back as she leaned over the railing, throwing up her lungs.

"Sorry," She whimpered, "My quirks drawback.. Urg.."

"They planned this." Their Class Rep suddenly spoke up, staring into the water with an inscrutable look in his eyes. "They broke in when the school was in chaos and they used our class schedule to make a plan to take out All Might."

"It's.. It's All Might!" Uraraka insisted, straightening up. "Even if they did break in, they can't actually beat him.. Right?"

Looking between the two very silent boys, she bit her lip. "We're going to be fine, the heroes will be here any minute.. They'll beat the bad guys, and then we can get on with class."

"I don't think so, Uraraka." Iida said softly, "The communicators are down, no one knows we're in danger, and we've been split up. Chances are, we're on our own."

"Not completely." They turned towards where their Class Rep was pointing to see dozens of heads popping up out of the water.

Iida jolted. "What- what are we going to do? We can't stay up here _they'll kill us-"_

"Obviously." Midoriya started pulling his shirt over his head. "We're just going to have to fight our way out."

The two stared at Midoriya like he'd grown a second head.

"Are you crazy?!" Iida finally snapped, turning the shorter boy's head so he'd finally look at him and not the water _that was quickly filling up with more villains__ FUCk_. "You're not even fully recovered!"

Midoriya took his hand off his jaw, setting his shirt in Iida's hands. "It doesn't matter."

Nodding his head towards the water, Midoriya gave his classmates a hard look. "Look at those guys, anything look similar? They all have water based quirks. They staked this place out and split us up so they could pick us off one by one."

"We're dead if we do, dead if we don't." Uraraka murmured, eyes wide and knees wobbling. "Oh god.."

Iida took a step back, looking down at the villains contemplating how best to kill them. Midoriya was right, if they came up here..

"It's not completely hopeless," Midoriya cut into their miserable pondering, startling them both. "I keep thinking everything over, and I realized something. One thing makes so sense; they sent me _here."_

Uraraka's eyes widened, "Your quirk, it has to do with liquid, right?"

Nodding, Midoriya nodded towards a flame-adorned dome. "If they knew what I could do, they'd have sent me to the fire zone. Heat and I don't mix, I'd have evaporated just like that time I fought Bakugou if I tried to use my quirk."

"That explains why they aren't coming up here yet," Iida murmured, glancing back over the side. "For all they know, we could be really powerful. Though, it means we won't be able to benefit from our enemies underestimating us."

"Doesn't matter, we'll still have the element of surprise." Midoriya undid his belt, "Iida, do you think you can hold this for me?"

"Shouldn't we plan-"

"You're quirk is jets, right? Uraraka already told me her's is anti-gravity." Midoriya cut him off, handing him a belt with two thermoses. "That's good, it means I don't have to worry about you two. When I give the signal, you just soar right over everything while I distract them."

"You can't do that!" Uraraka insisted, grabbing their Class Rep's arm before he could turn their back on them. "I can make us weightless and Iida can fly us all over-"

"And what's to stop the villains from attacking us in the air?"

Neither had a response to that.

"Shimura, you're our Class Rep and we trust you to lead us, but that also means you have to listen," Iida said, looking the shorter boy in the eye. "You're hurt, you're not supposed to use your quirk, and those are real villains. We have to think."

"I am," Midoriya crossed his arms and sighed. "I just can't think of another way."

"Let's talk quirks then," Uraraka suggested. "You both know I can make things weightless, and that it gives me motion sickness to float myself. Iida?"

"It's like Shimura said, I have engines in my legs which let me run fast." He turned towards their Class Rep. "You said your quirk is good for this environment?"

"Theoretically." Midoriya admitted, "I can turn myself into a liquid, so I might be able to combine myself with the water and hold them down while you two get away."

"A liquidification quirk?" Uraraka eyes widened, "So you'll be invincible down there?"

Midoriya didn't get a chance to answer when a giant water hand slashed the ship in half. _Someone_ was getting impatient.

"Just trust me on this, okay? We don't have time to talk other options." Midoriya stressed as he turned around.

Iida opened his mouth to argue when his eyes landed on Midoriya's back; there was a long jagged scar running the length of his Class Rep's shoulder.

_Is that's why he's so calm?_

Midoriya quickly stripped his pants off and dove into the really cold water with a warriors yell, before painting the battle zone red.

Iida set his jaw and grabbed ahold of Uraraka's hand, feeling gravity melt away as his engine's ignited.

* * *

Iida rubbed Uraraka's back as she barfed on the shore, looking over the bay for any sign of their Class Rep when he spotted a red-and-white head bobbing over.

"Shimura!" Leaping into the water Iida sprinted over and slipped his arm around his waist. "Are you okay?"

"Perfect." Midoriya ground out, pretending like Iida was the one inconveniencing him by keeping him upright.

"You're not even _well yet_ and you just-"

"Gimme my thermos," Midoriya mumbled, completely steamrolling over Iida's no doubt well-intentioned scolding. _Note to self: Water made the wooziness_ worse

Wiping her mouth Uraraka looked over and immediately looked the other way, not that there was much to see what with Midoriya's knight in literal shining armor protecting his chastity.

Once Midoriya had downed one of his thermoses and had pulled his pants back on, he started to feel a little better. Which inevitably meant he was about to try turning his Uncle's everlasting blond hair grey.

"You two follow the shoreline, it'll lead you back to the entrance and allow you to avoid the plaza entirely."

"Here, let me help you walk-"

The words died in Uraraka's throat as she really looked at him, "You're.. You can't be serious!"

"Mr. Aizawa won't hold out long if he doesn't get some backup," Midoriya met her gaze head-on. "I'm back to normal now and I have another recharge. I won't get hurt as long as I have my quirk activated."

"Unless someone with a heat-based quirk is out there, or have you forgotten what happened with Bakugou?"

"That was-"

"No, Shimura you listen to me! I did nothing last time and look what happened to you! I'm not going to ever stand idly by again, do you understand me?" Iida felt his heart hammer in his chest, "Now do I have to throw you over my shoulder and drag you back to Thirteen like an overgrown toddler or are you going to walk?"

Midoriya didn't say anything for a moment, then. "That wasn't your fault Iida."

Seeing the taller boy flinch, Midoriya held up his hand before he could say anything. "Bakugou had his own grudge and his own problems, it was only the first day so you had no reason to go behind my back and tell on him for confusing me with someone else. Whoever this Deku was obviously hurt him somehow."

"That doesn't-"

"I'm not going to just jump into a fight," Midoriya insisted, "I'll just watch and see how things are going. Because no one else is coming and these guys think they have the means to kill All Might. Even if they've overestimated themselves I'm willing to bet at least one of those main guys up there would be beyond us."

"If we get to the buses we can go get help!" Uraraka cut in, earning Midoriya's attention. "Mr. Aizawa and Thirteen are really strong! They should be able to hold out until we get some service."

"That guy has a warping quirk," Iida reluctantly admitted. "Even if we got out, he'd be able to zap us right back in.."

Midoriya nodded, "That's why we have to make sure Mr. Aizawa doesn't get overwhelmed. It doesn't matter if I risk my life doing it because everyone's dead if I don't."

Uraraka and Iida exchanged a look before they nodded.

"Then we're coming with you."

"What? No, you guys I-"

"You can still get hurt, and if you have to reform more than once you'll be helpless." Iida gave him a look, "Do you think I could face your sister and Mei if I let that happen?"

Midoriya looked between them, biting his lip. "You guys sure? We might not come back.."

"Then let's make sure we make a difference," Iida gripped his shoulder, giving him a wobbly smile.

Squeezing the taller boy's hand, Midoriya gave a nod. Turning towards the plaza.

* * *

"Remember, we're just here to see."

Midoriya rolled his eyes, honestly Iida acted as he was some five-year-old child who couldn't be trusted with the cookie jar.

Aizawa was currently doing alright. Kicking ass, taking names, all that good shit.

Well, he _was_ until the man with the hands came over and destroyed his _fucking elbow _and started taunting him.

"By the way," The villain said. "I am _not_ the final boss."

Aizawa turned around and barely had time to register that sentence before he was slammed into the ground with a resounding crack.

Midoriya eye's widened as he watched that thing break his teacher's arm, listening to this guy talk about how it was a bioengineered anti-Symbol of Peace.

"We have to help," Uraraka whispered, "We have to try... Any ideas?"

Midoriya gulped, before forcing himself to square his shoulders. "If you lay a hand on it, you could float it up and away. It doesn't matter if it's strong if it's in the sun."

Turning to Iida, he said. "That guy's quirk could be really bad if he touched us, do you think you're fast enough to avoid him and keep him off us?"

Iida hesitated, Aizawa's screams punctuating the silence and steeling the bespectacled boy's resolve. "I'll do my best."

The three teens jumped into action. Midoriya and Uraraka tearing over to face the monster while Iida faced the main villain.

"Hey ugly! I bet you can't catch me!" Iida called, and took all of two seconds to realize they might have miscalculated.

The man ignored him, focusing on how Midoriya was squirming in that thing's grasp, and on Uraraka laying her hand on it-

"Noumu!" The man cried, and it squeezed and Midoriya popped like a balloon as that thing roared it's fist back and sent his classmate rolling several yards away, and it started stalking towards her.

"Uraraka!" Iida made to zoom after her but was halted when the villain stepped in his path.

"I don't think so," He laughed, "We're just getting started. I think if All Might's going to be tardy, it might do some good to wound his pride."

That was the only warning Iida got before the man was on top of him, and those cruel fingers that could _melt things_ were on his _face-_ yet they weren't doing anything.

"..You really are cool, Eraser Head."

The monster screamed.

* * *

**End of Chapter!**

**So excited to have this done! What did you think? At first, I was going to keep a lot of things the same (Froppy, Mineta, ect) but then I reread it and reread it again, and decided to shake this bowl a bit more**

**What will happen next time? Will the pros get there in time, will everyone make it out alive? Or will Midoriya have to figure this one out himself?**

**On an unrelated note, would anyone of you be interested an ATLA fanfic? I've been working on a few ideas ranging from warrior Yue to an Airbender!Zuko au**

**Lemme know what you think, I hope you like this!**


	16. Chapter 16: Noumu v Students!

**(I don't own Boku no Hero Academia or its characters, only this fanfiction's plot)**

* * *

Iida took all of five seconds to mentally thank Aizawa from the bottom of his heart before kicking the creepy hand-fucker in the nuts. Engines on.

"Agh! _You little-"_

Iida wasted no time in getting his ass out of vaporizing range and over towards Aizawa, who was trying to sit up.

"Sir, are you-"

_"Fine." _Said the man with two broken arms. "When we get back-"

"I know, sir. We'll all be in big trouble for rescuing you." Iida said, helping Aizawa up.

Looking over he saw red tentacles wrapping up and distracting the raging monster while Uraraka started trying to sit up. The Hand-Fucker was also moving again.

Shit.

"We have to get to the entrance, there's a villain there that has a warp quirk-"

Said villain chose that moment to make an appearance. "I'm afraid that we're done here, one of the students managed to escape- What's going on?"

Shigaraki gave a pained grunt as he met his living pickup-trucks eyes and gave him a look that spoke of the worst kinds of torture

"We're not going anywhere until that brat-" He pointed at Iida, "-Is on the business end of an evil handshake!"

"Uh sir, I don't know what happened-" But Kurogiri had _very_ accurate guesses "-But I don't think you're appreciating our current situation."

"I am very aware of what is and is not important right now Kurogiri!"

As the Hand-fucker and Void-with-eyes started arguing about exactly who would and who wouldn't be murdered today Iida took the opportunity to get very not-fucking-there.

Picking Aizawa up (who complained a lot less than Iida would have thought he would) Iida ignited his Engine's and made for the entrance.

"Oh no you don't!" Hand-Fucker shouted as he stood up and started wobbling after Iida who (unfortunately for Shigaraki) was well on his way to not-being-there.

Unfortunately for Iida, Shigaraki had a personal warp gate.

Iida ducked just in time to avoid running headlong into Hand-Fucker's outstretched fingers and skidded to a halt as he spun around.

Well. At least his classmates could escape now.

* * *

Midoriya slapped the monster in the face for the upteenth time and dodged it's really fast and judging by the concrete, _really_ strong arms.

It wasn't like he had to dodge. His liquified form was pretty smash-proof as it was bone and gutless; but darting around a) kept it's attention on him rather than Uraraka, and b) gave him more opportunity to knock this thing on its ass.

Uraraka thankfully got back on her feet and charged back in, and Iida was getting Aizawa away. Maybe they could really-

"Oh no you don't!"

Midoriya wished he had a head to slammed into the ground. He should have known better than to test the universe with something as sacrilegious as optimism.

Iida barely fucking dodged that and the guy was _right behind him_ and Iida wasn't running fast enough-

The monster screamed and made another grab for Uraraka.

Whipping out like a lasso Midoriya clench his red blood cells together like a muscle and _pulled_. Giving Uraraka enough space to roll away.

Slinking back, he readied himself by her side.

Like this he could see the whole battlefield; from Iida running away from the hand villain who was mysteriously not using the warping friend to the explosions going off in the Rock Slide Zone.

...They were probably fine.

"I don't think I'll be able to get in close while he's moving like that, any ideas?"

Midoriya raised himself in a way he hoped was reminiscent of a helpless shrug. He couldn't talk like this, after all.

"Right." Uraraka took her bashed up helmet off and threw it at that thing's brain as she jumped out of the way of it's latest charge. Leaving Midoriya to trip up its legs so it'd fall over. "Try to hold it!"

Uraraka reached for its leg while it was on the ground and all was well until Aizawa's hair went down..

..And a portal opened up behind her head.

Suddenly, holding this thing was not Midoriya's most important job and he didn't give another thought to abandoning it.

Shigaraki touched him just as Uraraka touched Noumu.

Several things happened all at once; Noumu was suddenly an airborne humanoid being of mass murder, Midoriya was solid as the day he was born, and Aizawa got a good look at the Warp villain and who subsequently dumped Handy Man on top of them both.

Ducking under a furious kick from the very angry flying monster Midoriya forgot all pretenses of modesty as he focused his energy into keeping McMelty-finger's hands away from his skin.

This wasn't as easy as it should have been, considering the Hand-Villain relative lack of upper body strength. He was fucking relentless and Midoriya couldn't liquify without him getting his fingers on Uraraka-

Who was trapped under them. Right.

Checking the relative position of the Sky Monster Midoriya kneed the guy in the stomach and shoved him back. Only then did he appreciate he was both naked and _not_ covered in blood for a change.

"You've- You've-" Shigaraki sputtered indignantly as he saw his poor, currently _helpless_ perfect creature soaring ever slowly towards the sun. "You cheated! Cheaters all of you! You and that- that Noumu Theif!"

Shifting infront of Uraraka, Midoriya tried to stay upright, blinking away the fuzzy spots in his vision. Where had Iida dropped his belt..?

"I'll kill you! Then I'll slowly take that no good Four-eyed Bastard apart and use Noumu to kill the rest of your classmates."

"What classmates?" Uraraka asked innocently, subtly leaning Midoriya into her side. "Do you have a villain with an Invisibility quirk nearby?"

_"What?"_ Shigaraki whipped around and only realized his mistake a second before a fuck-ton of ice hit him in the face.

"One of your poorly trained thugs told me you think you can kill All Might." Todoroki let out a breath of cold air as he walked over, eyes flickering over towards the Sky Monster. "I can see I was right. You delinquents overestimated yourself and got your asses handed to you by a bunch of children."

Kicking one of the hands that'd fallen off the guy, Uraraka happily lead Midoriya out of kicking-range and over towards their super-powerful classmate. "Todoroki! I'm so glad you're okay!"

"I see you've handled yourselves." He nodded, glancing downwards. "What happened to Shimura's clothes?"

Midoriya quickly covered himself and became bright red. Squeaking out, "Quirk drawback. Why I wear the suit."

For the first time that day he was relieved that most of his classmates were scattered around the USJ. As selfish as it was.

"What did you call him?" The ice-encased villain asked, fighting against Todoroki who for every inch of ice he destroyed replaced it with several more.

Todoroki glanced back up at him, brow forwarding. "Shimura, not that it matters where you're going."

Suddenly the ice cracked as the man started fighting hysterically.

"You're lying!" He shouted, red eyes wide. "You cheating, evil Noumu killing _brats!"_

Midoriya frowned, forgetting his embarrassment for a moment. "He's not lying, my name is Toku Shimura."

"Toki is _dead!"_ The man shouted, chapped lips trembling with _something_. "Murdered! Like everyone else! Everyone who let father get away with it, who let him _breathe-"_

Midoriya felt like he'd just been sucker-punched. His eyes flickered across not-quite-white hair and pale skin and a face that in just a few years would be his own.

That's when the Warp Villain appeared behind his Frozen companion. "I think it's it's time we make our retreat."

"No! No, not until I-"

Shigaraki didn't get a chance to finished that as he was sucked in and deposited on the barroom floor.

"Kurogiri you hapless foolish-"

"Our men were down and Noumu was at least sixty feet in the air. Do you really think we could have won at that point?"

"I could have taken down that Noumu Theif and Imposter before we left!"

"You are still frozen solid."

Shigaraki silently simmered as the television flickered on.

_"__Tomura__, how did it go?"_

"Master, you were so wrong! All Might wasn't even there and those brats took out Noumu all by themselves!"

_"What?"_ The Doctor yelped, _"Impossible! He's perfect, indestructible-"_

"-But not unfloatable, unfortunately." Kurogiri sighed. "Then another brat froze Shigaraki. We had no choice but to retreat."

_"This is a travesty, and after all that time we spent making him capable of defeating All Might."_

_"I suppose it can't be helped, unfortunately."_

"They cheated..." Shigaraki grounded out, "That Four-eyed Bastard fought dirty and that girl barely touched Noumu before making him fly away!"

_"It's no matter,"_ His Master soothed_. "At least this happened under that disposable name 'League of Villains'."_

"There's.. There's something else."

_"Oh?"_

"A guy got in the way when I tried to take the Noumu Thief out." Fist clenching, Shigaraki shook with rage. "He.. He didn't disintegrate when I touched him. He claimed to be my brother!"

_"..That is odd."_

"If it weren't for that Imposter I'd have killed that girl. We wouldn't have lost if he hadn't gotten in the way!"

_"Don't fret, __Tomura__. It was not futile; we have learned much. Take all the time you need to regather your elite."_ His Master informed him, _"The world will learn to fear you, __Tomura__ Shigaraki."_

* * *

**I loved writing this chapter so much :D I'm so glad I decided to scramble the original fight scene, I hope you like this!**

**Also, I uploaded a new fic called "Solar Phases" today. It's an A:TLA fic about Yue and Zuko respectively realizing how fucked their own cultures are and generally having a good time giving their dad's the middle finger**

**Let me know what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17: That's a Sky Monster

**(I don't own Boku no Hero Academia or its characters, only this fanfiction's plot)**

* * *

All Might arrived expecting to find terrified children and villains everywhere. He found both, just not in the way he expected.

"All Might!" Young Iida looked relieved as laid Aizawa down beside Thirteen who has definitely seen better days. "I'm so glad you're here, the villains-"

"Young Asui informed me of the situation." Dropping his overcoat, All Might took in the battlefield; noting the flying screeching villain and the ice all over the plaza below. "It's going to be alright now."

His heart clench to see the sight of his colleagues. Thirteen was ripped open and Aizawa's arms were not supposed to be twisted in such a way; just what kind of monsters had his students been facing?

Horrific ones, if Asui was to be believed.

Dropping down into the plaza All Might easily cut down any of the surviving villains before vaulting over the ones encased in ice.. To see his nephew being mothered by his classmates.

"I'm fine-" His Nephew was insisting, zipping up his gym shirt. "-I don't think I even lose much that time."

This only seemed to further incense the girl, Uraraka was it? "You should have told me that using your quirk like that could kill you!"

"We all knew the risks-"

"Shimura, just.." Young Todoroki began before he noticed him. The other two took a break from their bickering to look over, eyes widening in delight.

"All Might, you're here!" Young Uraraka visibly sagged with relief. "Thank goodness. Those two main guys left, but I'm not sure how much longer I can hold Noumu up there."

_Noumu?_ All Might glanced up towards where the screeching villain was banging against the top of the dome. _Ah, the Sky Monster._

"You said they left?"

"Not much else to do when your muscle's gone and you're frozen solid." Young Todoroki huffed, "Honestly, to think these amateurs thought they could take you on."

"It was Shimura's plan that got rid of them," Uraraka sent a glare his nephew's way. "You still should have mentioned the whole 'I slowly bleed out when I use my quirk' thing! I'm serious stop smiling!"

Midoriya laughed, "Uraraka we're in a facility still half full of villains, and the fact my quirk makes me a little dizzy is what you're worried about?"

"Little dizzy?" The girl sputtered, "You fainted!"

All Might felt his heart do a very dangerous jitter in his ribcage.

"For, like, a minute." His nephew at least had the good graces to look _sheepish_. "I'm fine, and All Might's here so-"

"Yes, I am. I want you three to head up towards the entrance." All Might fixed the source of his ever-shortening life span with a look. "We are going to have a talk about this later."

The three gave nods, watching over their shoulders as the Symbol of Peace started pummeling the remaining bad guys.

Todoroki watched All Might Detroit Smash a mutant type before fixing his eyes on his 'ally'. "What was that about?"

"Hmm?"

"Why does All Might want to talk to you specifically."

"Oh." Todoroki did not miss the panicked look that flickered across the other boy's face. "He.. I wasn't supposed to use my quirk-"

"-For good reason!" Uraraka butted in, unhelpfully.

"Yeah, yeah." Midoriya waved her off and pointedly refused her help as they started climbing the stairs. "Anyways, he probably just wants to scold me for disregarding Recovery Girl's orders. Maybe ask for more information on Tiny Tim up there."

It was a decent excuse. Todoroki just didn't believe it.

"It's kind of weird how that villain thought you were lying about your name." Uraraka said, forcefully throwing their Class Rep's arm over her shoulder. "I mean, why would you?"

Todoroki had very inaccurate guesses as to why.

"Not sure, guy's a nutcase." Midoriya mumbled, "Probably would have freaked regardless."

"Regardless of what?" Iida asked, turning their classmates' attention onto them.

"Nothing." Midoriya chirped, wenching free of Uraraka and running up the last few steps without even grabbing the railing _Shimura what the fuck you just fainted-_

"Do you still have my belt?"

"Uh, yeah. Here you go."

Taking a generous gulp of his transfusion, Midoriya's eyes landed on their unconscious teachers. "Are they still.. _You know."_

Ashido nodded, wiping the tears from her face. "Yeah, just.. Just hurt. We should probably get them outside to the vans."

"We should get out of here." Midoriya eyes glanced back towards the USJ, an explosion going off as All Might no doubt broke the surrounding area along with a villain's face. "Come on, I'll help you with Aizawa."

Uraraka protested to this until she realized she could just make Aizawa and Thirteen weightless. Then she was very happy to let Midoriya help.

The other teachers arrived soon after, followed shortly by the police. Midoriya, along with everyone else, was given a quick check-up. Fortunately, there were no major student injuries, and, while suffering severe lacerations, Thirteen was going to be okay.

Aizawa was still in surgery.

Tsukauchi was very happy to see him and use his status as a student in recovery to whisk him away to Recovery Girl's office, where his Uncle could easily meet up with him after he was done helping with the cleanup to throttle him.

If Recovery Girl didn't shame him to death first. God for some reason saw fit to make her more longwinded than a weed pipe and she seemingly had an endless list of ways he could have gotten killed or permanently disabled or _worse-_

When All Might came, Midoriya was fully prepared to accept round two. What he was not prepared for was to be hugged within an inch of his life or cried on.

Midoriya blinked, before awkwardly returning the embrace. Guilt already setting in and Uncle hadn't needed to say a word.

Midoriya's lip trembled, "I'm sorry, Uncle."

"No you aren't, I know you better than that."

"I am!" Midoriya pulled away. "Not for risking my life or using my quirk- you weren't there, Uncle. Iida and Uraraka didn't have quirks that could help in the Shipwreck Zone and I had to save them- and then Aizawa got smashed to bits by that Sky Monster-"

All Might thumbed away tears before they could fall. Listening to the panicked explanation without interruption.

"-Then.. Then Todoroki froze him and we were _fine._ I wasn't even that dizzy! I only fainted because.. I was just really scared is all! Uraraka just overreacted..."

"Uraraka was right to be worried." All Might swallowed down another sob, "I'm not angry- not at you, anyways. Even if you _did_ do every single thing you could to astral project me a heart attack."

Midoriya snorted, "I am sorry for making you cry. I don't mean to be such a burden on you."

"No, my boy, no." All Might immediately pulled him back into his arms. "No, these are happy tears. I'm crying because I'm so relieved to still have you here in one piece, because you are anything _but_ a burden to me."

"But.. But I-"

"Shh.. It.. It doesn't matter anymore. You're safe and I'm going to make sure you stay that way, understand?"

Feeling a nod, All Might took a deep breath.

"I think it's time I give you my quirk."

* * *

**OMG things have been absolutely insane, haven't they? I hope everyone is handly COVID19 okay and that they are staying healthy and safe during the pandemic. I hope you like this chapter, or at the very least, it took the edge off of the stress we're all feeling right now.**

**Midoriya is getting OFA! I've been building to this and the season finally just felt right. All Might never wants his boy to be that helpless ever again, and this is the best way he can ensure that. I hope you guys are pumped for training and to see how OFA mixes with Midoriya's quirk.**

**On another note, this is the end of the first book. I thought about it and I really want to separate these by seasons so it can be a proper series and so it'll be easier to manage in my writing program. Lots of things are going to be happening in Book 2 (Bakugou's return, Sports festival, Toga) and I hope you're excited for it :)**

**Please let me know what you think, like, and share it with friends! I had so much fun writing this :D**


	18. BOOK 2 IS OUT

This is literally just an alert. Book 2: Water of The Womb, is now up on my acc

Hope you like it :D


End file.
